Thorns of the Rose
by Embyr
Summary: Chapter 24! Ok ok, it's over now! Epilogue added ^_^
1. Meeting Rose

AN: Not that anybody reads these things….I got this idea listening to Quest for Camelot music and so they'll be used in this fic, eventually ~winks~ anyway, don't own, don't pretend to own…although I wish I owned Van..~sighs~ Here goes ^_^ P.S this is NOT Van and Hitomi, although I'm a firm believer that they should ALWAYS be together.  
  
  
  
Rose sighed, looking out at the small pond in her back yard, a small breeze causing her hair to fly around her face. She frowned slightly. It never did what she wanted it to do.  
  
" Rose! It's time for lunch dear!" Rose smiled happily, standing up, all past worries forgotten.  
  
" Coming okaasan!!" She ran into the house, after hugging her mother, a middle-aged woman with honey blonde hair and green eyes. She herself looked nothing like her mother, with dark purple hair that looked black, and dark eyes to match. She was tall, being 18, but when she wasn't with her mother she gave off the aura of a 21 year old. 'Lighten up!' was the most common phrase said by her peers. Reflecting to herself as she sat at the table, she really didn't have friends. ' Too aloof' she thought, smiling to herself.  
  
" Rose dear, are you alright?" She snapped out of her thoughts, looking up at her mother.  
  
" Yeah. Just thinking to myself, that's all." She grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started eating.  
  
" Oh yeah. Mother, is it all right if I use that old fairy tale of yours for an LA assignment? It's a really good one!" Her mother nodded, eyes glazing over slightly. Rose winced. Bad topic of discussion…her mother always did that.  
  
" Uh oh, somebody's getting nostalgic face on me," Rose teased, grinning. Her mother laughed.  
  
" You're such an imp, you know that Rose?" They laughed, finishing their lunch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Lord VAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!" A young man groaned, pushing a lock of ebony hair out of his eyes, before turning to the owner of the voice.  
  
" Yes Merle?" The cat-girl skidded to a stop beside him.  
  
" Lord Van, why aren't you getting ready?? Tomorrow's your 19th birthday, you gotta get an outfit and and and.." she stopped, panting for breath as he started laughing.  
  
" Merle, it'll be fine. I have the invitations, I'll be forced into a royal outfit that'll be a royal pain in the butt, and I'll have a good time. But Merle," his voice took on a warning tone, "no matchmaking." Her face fell slightly.  
  
" But Lord Van…" He cut her off.  
  
" No buts Merle. I don't like any of them anyway." She nodded, running off again. He smiled, and then turned his eyes back to the sky.  
  
" Hitomi…how come you stopped talking to me? I wish you could be here. Even as a friend." He smiled slightly, remembering their last conversation, right after she left. She looked a lot older though, that's what puzzled him.  
  
" Van, I don't think we should hang on to one another…I think we both realized that we don't like each other that way." She looked a little sad, and so unsure. Her face lightened when he smiled.  
  
" Hitomi, I think you're right…like brother and sister, ne?" She nodded.  
  
" Van, I have to go now…goodbye!" She waved, and disappeared.  
  
Another thing he couldn't figure out is why she never talked to him again. He sighed. He did miss her…but not that way. It would be nice to see her again though. He walked off, no doubt towards a meeting of some sort for his birthday.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" KKKYYYAAAAA I'M LLLLAAAATTTEEEEE!!!" Rose watched as her mother rushed through the kitchen, grabbing a muffin and running out the door.  
  
" Relax mother. We'll be there in time, I planned on you sleeping in." She grinned as her mother shot her a glare and jumped into the car.  
  
" Rose, why do you have to do so many things? Dancing, fencing, singing, horseback riding…" Hitomi sighed dramatically as Rose laughed.  
  
" You signed me up for the horseback and the fencing mother. Besides, they're all fun." She grinned, and they started off.  
  
" Yes, but do you have to have competitions all in one day? I don't know HOW you manage to keep up in school." Rose laughed again.  
  
" I'm the overachiever, the loner, the mature one, remember?" Hitomi frowned slightly.  
  
" You're not a loner Rose." A silence filled the car, and they drove off. Rose studied the floor carpet, all cheer gone. ' I don't fit in here mother and you know it.'  
  
  
  
A clink of metal and a thud pronounced her victory. Rose smirked, standing over her opponent with her sword at his throat.  
  
" Dead." She reached down and helped him up, breathing heavily. Today had not been easy. But it was worth it. She smiled inwardly. All this activity should keep me fit 'till I'm 60! Her opponent glared at her and stalked off. She shrugged, bowed to her sensei, and then went to change.  
  
" Rose, you were wonderful today!" Hitomi waited for her outside the changing room.  
  
" Thanks mom." She walked out of the changing room, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.  
  
" Rose, I'm sorry but I have to go to a meeting…do you mind walking home, will you be alright?" Rose chuckled.  
  
" Yes mom. The eighteen year old can walk 6 blocks by herself at 6 p.m." Hitomi smiled.  
  
" Be careful dear, and thank you." She waved, walking out of the building. Rose dropped her smile and headed home.  
  
  
  
" Hey you there!" Rose stopped, about 2 blocks from her house, looking around. She groaned as her earlier opponent stepped out of the deepening shadows with about 4 of his friends.  
  
" What do you want?" She tilted her head, frustration crossing her face. She was tired, sore, and cranky. Not a good time to bug her.  
  
" You humiliated me today. Nobody gets away with that." He advanced with his friends, growing angrier when she held her ground.  
  
" Listen, I don't have time to deal with you losers." His face reddened, fists balling up.  
  
" YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" His friends rushed her and she dropped her duffel bag calmly.  
  
~1 minute later~  
  
Rose calmly walked away from the huddled lumps of flesh splayed out on the sidewalk.  
  
" Jerk offs," she muttered as she shifted her duffel bag on her shoulder, smirking as the leader groaned. Turning the corner, she stopped as a strange feeling washed over her. Blinking, she rubbed her forehead. 


	2. I'm on GAIA???

AN: Here's the next chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger, I couldn't resist!! Standard disclaimers apply…~sigh~ I want to own Van…~sobs into her shirt~  
  
  
  
  
  
" Think I'm gonna be sick." She muttered softly, clamping a hand over her mouth. Then a pillar of white light enveloped her. Forgetting her upset stomach, she let out a small yelp as she was lifted into the air. 'My mom is going to KILL me!' was her last thought, and then she passed out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Lord Van, are you having a good time?" Merle looked at him, head tilted slightly.  
  
" Yeah." Van smiled. She raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him.  
  
" Come on, there's lots of people here! Allen and Millerna and Chid and Dryden, you should be having fun!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to their old 'gang'. Just then a strange feeling washed over Van, making him pause.  
  
" What's wrong Van?" Allen looked at him. He shook his head, about to answer when there was a faint flash of light in a corner of the ballroom. They looked at him, and Van proceeded to shrug.  
  
" Probably just a candle that tipped over…it's not near anything flammable so it should be ok." They nodded. Millerna smiled at him.  
  
" So Van, see anybody interesting here?" Van sighed, knowing what she meant.  
  
" Would you guys stop playing matchmaker? If I do see anybody I'll know. I'm not a child." He rolled his eyes as they laughed.  
  
" It's for your own good Van. Your country is getting anxious about it." Dryden looked thoughtful.  
  
" I know a couple people that could help set you up if you wanted." Millerna elbowed him in the side, frowning slightly. Chid laughed, now 10 years old and taller. Van noticed the similarity of Chid and Allen. Did Chid suspect anything? He looked questioningly at Allen, who just looked away. Guess not. Van sighed, looking around. The party was mainly populated with princesses, the council's attempts to get Van a queen. They were right though. Fanelia did need a queen, but he just couldn't find the right one. Some of the princesses spotted him looking around and giggled, talking to one another in rapid voices. He groaned, imagining what they thought he was doing.  
  
" Lord Van?" Merle waved a hand in front of his face, looking at him.  
  
" What? Oh, sorry Merle. What were you saying?" She glared at him.  
  
" I was just saying how this doesn't quite feel complete. Like somebody's missing." Allen nodded.  
  
" And we all know who that 'someone' is." The rest of them nodded. A glint of purple caught the edge of Van's eyes. He turned his head, blinking. A princess had just walked out of a crowd, looking bewildered. Her black looking hair was up in a strange style, and she looked like she was lost, and she also looked faintly annoyed.  
  
" Merle, do you know her name?" Van stared at her as Merle hummed and turned her head.  
  
" No…that's odd, I only invited ones I'd heard about or at least knew their names…" Merle shrugged.  
  
" Only one way to find out!" Before Van could stop her, Merle headed off towards the princess.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Rose woke up, the first thought that crossed her mind was 'Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore.' She looked around at the scene before her, in a corner of what appeared to be…a castle? What was going on here?? People in medieval clothing danced and mingled; however there seemed to be a large population of women here. She went to take a step forward, but heard a rustle of fabric that hadn't been there before. She looked down and nearly yelled.  
  
" Whoever did this is gonna pay BIG," she growled angrily. She was wearing a light blue dress that miraculously matched her hair. It didn't have shoulders, and managed to stay on just below them. There was gold embroidery in a thick band at the top of the fabric, just below her collarbones. The sleeves split in two, forming small gossamer wing-like flaps. The dress reached the floor, whispering against the ground when she moved. Blinking rapidly, she moved experimentally. No shoes…oh well, she could do without them. It was then she realized that nobody seemed to notice that she had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
" Rrrr where am I?" She started walking slowly, looking around her. Just then a girl in a cat costume walked up to her.  
  
" Hello!" The girl curtsied. Aw crap…  
  
" Um…hello." She smiled nervously. 'If I curtsy I'm going to fall over,' she thought wryly.  
  
" Come meet my friends, they want to see you!" The girl grabbed her hand, dragging her over to a bunch of guys and one lady. She was in BIG trouble now. She blinked, looking closer at the man with black hair. He reminded her of somebody…he walked over to her, looking slightly regretful.  
  
" Please excuse Merle's behavior. She tends to get a little excited at parties." He bowed, and she smiled nervously again, noticed the glares she was getting from the other women at the party. Oh man.  
  
" I don't believe I know you, Princess…" he trailed off, waiting for her to give her his name. She blinked. Princess?  
  
" You must be mistaken sir. I'm no princess. Talk to anybody I know, they'll tell you otherwise." He seemed taken back a little. She smirked inwardly.  
  
" Oh. Well then…may I have your name?" She shrugged, confidence returning.  
  
" My name is Rose, my friends call me Rose. At least they would if I had any friends," she said brusquely, pushing a strand of hair off of her shoulder. He blinked. Apparently he wasn't used to people like me. Didn't matter though. As soon as she found out where she was…  
  
" My name is Van Fanel, and I'm pleased to meet you Miss Rose." His voice snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
" Whoa whoa whoa! THE Van Fanel??" She could feel her eyes widen. It wasn't possible…mother couldn't have…  
  
" Y…yes. Is there a problem Miss Rose?" He had an eyebrow raised, and she felt a calm anger wash over her. He never came back for her. It was all his fault. Mother…a low growl escaped her throat. A shocked look appeared on his face as her eyes darkened angrily.  
  
" You." She glared at him, fists clenching. The lady stepped forward.  
  
" Um, excuse me miss…are you alright?" Rose nodded, smiling grimly.  
  
" Oh yes I'm fine. Please excuse my behavior." She continued glaring at Van. Then an idea hit her…perfect revenge for leaving her mother behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van stared uneasily at the girl. All of a sudden she had gotten angry with him, and he couldn't recall doing anything wrong.  
  
" You." She glared at him, and he could see her fists clench by her sides. Millerna stepped forward.  
  
" Um, excuse me miss…are you alright?" Rose nodded, smiling a smile that made him shiver.  
  
" Oh yes I'm fine. Please excuse my behavior." What was going on? He watched her warily as she walked up to him, inclining her head slightly.  
  
" I don't believe I've told you my full name. Of course, this is most important for a full introduction." She gave a rather clumsy curtsy, but he wisely didn't say anything. He had a feeling he'd regret this introduction.  
  
" My name, as I've said, is Rose. Rose," pause, "Rose, Dawn," another pause, then a grin, "Rose, Dawn, Kansaki." She stressed the last word as his eyes widened. Hitomi…he felt his world come crashing down around him. No wonder why she wanted to be friends…she found somebody else…his throat constricted painfully. He saw a gleam of satisfaction in her eyes, which were now cold and like blocks of ice.  
  
" K…Kansaki?" He asked weakly, eyes gaining focus again. She smirked cruelly. Did she ENJOY doing this to him? She nodded, a vapid look on her face.  
  
" Oh, have you heard the name before? How silly of me!" Allen stepped forward.  
  
" Just hold on a second, what proof do you have of that? And why are you acting so cruel?" She smirked.  
  
" Proof. Ok. You." She pointed to Allen. "Are…Allen Shezar, Heavenly knight of Asturia. You had a crush on Princess Millerna but gave up after she got married to Dryden over here." Van watched in amazement as she pointed to Dryden.  
  
" Dryden, merchant, saved Van by paying…5 million whatever to the Ispanos to fix Escaflowne AFTER my mother begged him not to go out and fight." Van winced. How did she know so much? After going through the most embarrassing moments of everybody's lives, she turned to him, eyes glittering.  
  
" Your turn. Van Fanel, the most obnoxious jerk on Gaia, dragged my mother to this planet and risked her life many times, making her die twice, practically shoving her into the arms of Allen," here both Allen and him winced, " and then leaving her to go home, never trying to contact her." She spat the last part out bitterly, then whirled and stormed out of the ballroom, heading toward the gardens. Van shot a helpless look at Allen.  
  
" Should I go after her?" Allen shrugged, looking just as lost.  
  
" Hitomi…Hitomi has a daughter?" Merle looked crestfallen. He felt his throat constrict again.  
  
" I'm going to go after her…maybe get more information." He finally found his voice again, and headed outside. 


	3. Horse Trouble...Will Rose Ever Learn?

AN: WWAAAHHH NO REVIEWS ;-; Should I maybe take this off?? Please review me and tell me what you think, cause if nobody reviews then there's really no point…~sniffle~ As usual, I don't own anything except Rose and the plot.  
  
  
  
" I'm going to go after her…maybe get more information." He finally found his voice again, and headed outside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Stupid! Why did you tell them that…" Rose sat on a stone bench and looked up at the sky, fighting tears. Baka, baka, baka! She sighed. Well, too late to do anything about it now. Of course, she hadn't made it very clear about a certain fact…she shivered slightly as a memory floated to the surface of her mind, and quickly shoved it away. She heard footsteps and quickly resumed her mask of complete un-interest.  
  
" Miss Rose?" She chafed at the name. And the speaker. She turned and looked into chocolate brown eyes.  
  
" My name is Rose. No miss, no ms, no Princess, no nothing. Got it?" She went to stand, but stopped as he sat beside her. What was going on? He looked at her, eyes dull.  
  
" Are you really Hitomi's daughter?" Rose winced inwardly at the pain in his voice.  
  
" Well…I wasn't completely honest, but yes. I am her daughter." She looked at him.  
  
" Really?" Again, the hopelessness. She sighed.  
  
" I don't want to bring it up. And if it makes you feel any better, she never fell in love." Standing, she started to walk away before a hand caught her wrist. What now?  
  
" But if she never…" Rose rolled her eyes. She couldn't tell him…not yet.  
  
" You figure it out. I don't know why I'm here but I want to go home as soon as possible. So lets just do what we have to do and get it over with." She glared at him.  
  
" And get me out of this dress." Her eyes narrowed as he burst out laughing.  
  
" Well, you sure SOUND like Hitomi." With that, he headed back into the ballroom or whatever that place was. 'Well, that went well,' she thought wryly to herself. No harm, no foul. Except for one fact.  
  
" Where's my duffel bag and where am I going to sleep?" She mused out loud, and then followed Van. Things were definitely going to get interesting.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van watched as Rose left the ballroom after the party. Hitomi…he shook his head. That girl made no sense.  
  
" Well…I wasn't completely honest, but yes. I am her daughter." Her words played over in his mind. Not completely honest…what did she mean by that?  
  
" Rrrrr…" Shaking his head again, he headed to his room. He'd figure it out in the morning. Walking by her guest room, he paused when he heard singing. Well, humming actually. He smiled slightly. She wasn't that bad. Yawning, he continued on his journey to his room, changed and flopped onto his bed.  
  
" In the morning…" he mumbled, eyes drooping closed.  
  
" Lord Van, wake up!!!" Van's eyes opened to a furry face peering intently into his.  
  
"YAAAHH!!!" He yelped, falling out of bed.  
  
" Merle, what was that about?" She giggled, watching as he struggled to get up, still sleep-dazed.  
  
" Oh nothing. I just thought that you might want to know that Rose is single-handedly causing havoc and major bruising of the ego's in the training yard." With that, she hopped off of his bed and ran out of the room. He blinked, taking a moment until the information sank into his tired mind.  
  
" She WHAT?!?!?" Changing quickly into his standard red shirt and beige pants, he rushed to the training area.  
  
" That girl just got here and already she's causing trouble. She MUST be Hitomi's daughter." He chuckled. A burst of mocking laughter led him to the training yard.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A burst of laughter belted from the crowd gathered around her. She watched, expressionless, as she waited for an answer.  
  
" But you're a girl. Girl's don't swordfight." A man in armor regarded her, an eyebrow raised. She shrugged.  
  
" Then you have nothing to lose by fighting me, do you?" She allowed a small smirk. From what she had seen this would be little more than a regular fencing match. Her bait had worked.  
  
" Fine. If I win, I get bragging rights. You win, you get bragging rights and you have to take lessons from me." She shrugged, pulling out her sword. Her duffel bag lay on the sidelines, a small triumph of last night. She had arrived at her guest room without hope for her loss of possessions, and then nearly sang when she saw her bag lying on the well- made bed. She had settled for humming instead.  
  
" Done." She looked around, noticing the crowd had come considerably closer. She got into her ready position, hearing bets shouted across the room. All in favor of the guard, of course. These men were going to lose a lot of money today. Focusing her eyes on her opponent, she was given only a second's notice before he rushed at her, sword drawn. Side-stepping him, she tapped him on the shoulder with the flat of her sword as he stumbled by.  
  
" Whoops. Too slow." She struck, but he pivoted and blocked her.  
  
" Woman, where did you learn to fight?" He lunged, and she blocked. His technique was severely lacking in style and skill.  
  
" Doesn't matter does it? Aw, so close." She mocked him, circling and stepping lightly on her feet. Somebody ran into the arena, catching her attention. What was Van doing here? She got tossed to the ground, jeers erupting from the crowd.  
  
" Heheheh you see girl? Never let your attention shift when you're in a battle." She smirked. Time to improvise. Swinging her legs around, she tripped the man up, and then stood.  
  
" Take your own advice." With that, she pointed the tip of her sword to his throat.  
  
" Dead." She smirked again. A shocked silence fell over the other men in the training area. Sliding her sword into its sheath and picking up her duffel bag, she walked up to Van.  
  
" Your Majesty. I think you need to train your soldiers more vigorously. Either that or have a woman teach them." With that, she walked down the hallway, grinning inwardly. That outta keep those jerks in shock for a couple of days. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned, hands on hips.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Yes?" He looked at her, still recovering from the shock of seeing her single-handedly kicking that soldiers butt.  
  
" How did you…" He struggled, and she laughed humorlessly.  
  
" How did I beat one of your men? Simple. He lacked skill and technique, was blundering, and he underestimated his enemy," she stated bluntly, with a look that asked him why he was talking with her. He seemed to be getting a lot of those from her. If she was Hitomi's daughter, how come she was so emotionless?  
  
" Well, I guess I'm going to have to work on that." He paused only for a moment before continuing on.  
  
" Rose, I'd like to talk to you." She raised an eyebrow.  
  
" About?" He sighed.  
  
" About why you're here. We aren't on the brink of a war, there's no problems anywhere…I just don't know. And I assume you want to go home, right?" A pause. He could feel his eyebrows pull into a puzzled expression. It was then he realized that she was walking away.  
  
" Wait! Where are you going?" She turned to him, an unknown emotion flickering in her eyes.  
  
" I assumed we were done talking. You stopped and went off into dream- world."  
  
" You never answered my question," he shot back at her, annoyed.  
  
" And what question would that be?" Emotionless again.  
  
" Don't you want to go home?" She shrugged.  
  
" I suppose so." She didn't want to go back to Hitomi? But…she was her daughter! Apparently, she noticed his surprise and continued.  
  
" Look, no matter how much I want to go home right now I can't. Because obviously I have some crucial role to fulfill, so I might as well do it without complaint. Got a problem with that?" He shook his head.  
  
" But I don't know what you're here for!" She snorted at him. Didn't Hitomi teach her any manners?  
  
" Hitomi didn't know what she was here for, did she? Or are you telling me that she WILLINGLY went to a strange world and plunge herself into battle?" Throughout the whole thing her voice was low. That sent a chill down his spine. Emotionless…just like Folken was. He mentally shook his head. Nobody could be worse than Folken. He looked around, wanting to say something, and realized that she was gone. He cursed, and then stormed off in the other direction.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose let out a growl of frustration once she was out of hearing range. That jerk…couldn't he see how badly she wanted to go home? On the other hand, she reflected, she really didn't give him much of a chance. She sighed, turning the corner and bumping into something furry.  
  
" Heeeeyyyy why don't you watch where you're going!" The cat girl glared at her, then the glare softened. Rose chafed.  
  
" Sorry, didn't know it was you Rose. Did you finish in the training room?" Rose shrugged.  
  
" I suppose so. I thought the soldiers would have had more skill though. I'm sorry, I forgot your name…I always had trouble with yours." The cat girl looked surprised.  
  
" It's Merle. And where would you have heard my name before? Oh I forgot…Hitomi must have told you the story, huh?" Rose nodded. Merle's face brightened.  
  
" So then we can skip introductions and go have fun! Lets go shopping, what do you say?" Rose stared blankly at her.  
  
" Shopping?" I hate shopping, Rose thought glumly to herself. Merle must have picked up on her tone of voice.  
  
" Well, you DO need new clothes. I wouldn't want to wear the same outfit day after day. But I suppose you need time to adjust. Find me if you change your mind." With that, she was off. Rose stared angrily after her. Why did everybody think she needed time to 'adjust'?? Disgusted, she wandered around the castle, exploring. About half an hour later, she realized that she was lost.  
  
" This is just great," she grumbled, looking up and down a corridor. She could have sworn she saw that portrait about twenty minutes ago….  
  
" Anything I can help you with Miss Rose?" She jumped, a voice startling her out of her thoughts. Recognizing the voice, she turned around and groaned.  
  
" I knew I'd be seeing you soon." The knight looked taken back. Sighing, she continued.  
  
" Just what I need…and overly-shampooed hair boy coming to spout poetic crap." Allen blinked.  
  
" In a bad mood this morning?" She shrugged.  
  
" Not really, but I know a lot about you. Too much, actually." Allen just stared at her, puzzlement saturated in his face.  
  
" Never mind. Look, I'm lost. Can you take me to see king," she stressed it in a monotone voice, "Van?" Allen hesitated, and then nodded.  
  
" Of course. That is, if I may ask questions along the way." She shrugged again, and they started walking. Allen cleared his throat.  
  
" So, I've heard a lot about you from the soldiers." He grinned and chuckled lightly. Figures.  
  
" Oh really?"  
  
" Yes, I just came from the training room, they say you fight very well for a girl." Rose snorted. They better think that.  
  
" Yeah well I kicked one guys butt pretty easily. It's pathetic really. Whoever teaches them has to work harder." Allen looked at her, slight amusement flickering across his face.  
  
" I teach them." She looked at him, pretending to be unfazed, while inside she was wincing.  
  
" Then take my advice. Work them harder." He chuckled.  
  
" You're most definitely Hitomi's daughter, Miss Rose." Anger blazed quietly inside her. Why are they always comparing her to mother?  
  
" Alright. First of all, stop putting 'Miss' in front of my name. Second, would everybody STOP comparing me to mother??" Another chuckle. She clenched her hand into a fist in frustration.  
  
" Look. You wanted to ask questions, so ask." Allen sighed.  
  
" Why are you here, are you really Hitomi's daughter, how did you learn to fight and do you get visions." Allen slowed down slightly.  
  
" Don't know, sort of, dojo in Tokyo, and no, not currently. How's that for answers?" She skipped lightly over the second question and prayed he wouldn't notice. Luck, however, was not on her side that day.  
  
" How can you be 'sort of' somebody's daughter?" Allen stopped at a pair of large oak doors.  
  
" Like I told his highness," she replied, voice dripping poison, " that's for me to know and him to find out." He took the hint. She figured it was time for her to ask a question.  
  
" Before I go, does Chid know?" Allen's eyes widened slightly.  
  
" W…what do you mean?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
" Allen, my mother told me EVERYTHING, so don't play dumb. Does he know?" Allen sighed.  
  
" No." She nodded.  
  
" Alright. Don't worry, my lips are sealed." He quirked an eyebrow at her and she waved it off.  
  
" Well, this is his study. He's usually in here." Allen opened the door and looked inside. She yawned, looking around. Maybe shopping WAS better than being cooped up in a stone castle…  
  
" Rose, back already?" Van's voice brought her out of her thoughts. Why does everybody keep doing that? She shrugged, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
" Yeah, I guess." Van looked between her and Allen.  
  
" So…what are you here for?" She frowned inwardly. She had forgotten why she came.  
  
" Just thought that I'd take a tour of Fanelia. Can I borrow a horse?" Allen stared curiously at her.  
  
" You were wandering around the castle just to ask THAT?" She glared at him. Van chuckled.  
  
" Well, at least you're not completely rude." She bristled at that one. However, deciding she had a better chance of getting away for the day if she was nice to him, she brushed the insult off and snorted.  
  
" So can I?" He shrugged.  
  
" I don't see why not. Of course, guards will escort you…" She cut him off.  
  
" Hold on a second. I don't intend to walk around surrounded by guys that even I can beat up easily. I'm going by myself." Allen laughed.  
  
" She DOES have a point there, Van." He humphed, then nodded.  
  
" Fine." She pushed herself off of the doorframe and headed down the hallway, praying that it was the direction she wanted to go.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Do you think she'll be ok by herself?" I looked at Allen, who had taken Rose's place and was now leaning against my door. He smiled.  
  
" Well, she DID beat the guard fairly easily, but I don't know. The guard fought fairly. Gangs don' t tend to do that." I sighed, looking out the window.  
  
" She's Hitomi's daughter, we should be protecting her." Allen came in and sat down.  
  
" I'm not too sure about that Van. Something's not right with her. First of all, she doesn't look a THING like Hitomi, and she doesn't act like her either. Besides, I asked her about it and she said she was 'sort of' her daughter. But if you're worried about her why don't you take the day off and follow her at a distance?" I smiled.  
  
" Thanks Allen. I'll try figuring out what she meant by the 'sort of' later. She's an enigma, I'll give her that." I stood up, heading to the door.  
  
" Yes," Allen agreed, "She's also rude, stand-offish and a tomboy. There's more to her than we're aware of, I think." I sighed.  
  
" Well, I'll see you later Allen. Thanks for the advice." Allen remained sitting, and nodded.  
  
I quickly followed Rose to the stables, and then hid as she set up a horse. Don't tell me she knows how to ride as well, I groaned inwardly to myself. This could make things a little more difficult. As soon as she led the horse out of the stable, I took Lightning out of his stall and led him out of the stable, glancing at what horse Rose took. Doing a double take, I panicked. She took HER? I sighed.  
  
" Lighting my boy, I think we found more than we can deal with." As if in agreement, Lightning snorted, tossing his head. I got on, and rode after Rose.  
  
An hour later, I was bored out of my mind. She had walked her horse through the market place, taking her time and looking at different stalls and booths. She never stopped at the jewelry booths however, preferring displays of daggers, music, books and male clothes. I blew a strand of hair out of my face in annoyance, hiding myself in the shadows of a store when she looked around. She looked faintly mad about something, but the emotion was well hidden under a mask of boredom. She glanced at a group of nobles who were whispering and giggling towards her direction, no doubt about her clothes. I hadn't taken the time to look, but now I realized that there was a lot to whisper about. She was wearing tight pants made of a faded blue canvas material and a baggy t-shirt that had weird writing on it. Her hair, as always, was pulled up in that strange style of hers. My mind flashed back to the ball, where she was wearing a dress. The comparison seemed almost impossible, like they were two different people. I started, looking around, noticing that we were out of the city now, but I was still hidden. Lightning nipped my shoulder lightly, as if reprimanding me to stay focused. Rose had gotten on her horse, which the stable boys affectionately called Demon Rider. Apparently the mare wasn't the calmest of the bunch. I bit the inside of my lip as I followed Rose's actions, getting back on Lightning. Just don't do anything stupid, I prayed feverently. She glanced around her, and then kicked her heels into Demon Rider, making her gallop.  
  
" Ah gods," I groaned, nudging Lighting to follow her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Let's see how well he can keep up with me now," I muttered under my breath, riding with the horse. The name Demon Rider had attracted me, and so far she was nothing I couldn't handle. I inhaled deeply, smelling the field and the wind as it rushed past me in a blur. It was nice here, no noise of cars, people, no stink of gas or civilization. I heard hoof beats far behind me, but I brushed it off. It was just Van, after all. Hearing a whinny, a plan came into my mind. Taking a deep breath, I clutched the reins in mock fear and screamed, while discreetly nudging Demon Rider into a faster gallop, heading towards the forest. This was going to be fun. I heard my name being called out frantically, but ignored it, screaming again. What a rush! We were in the forest now, dodging trees and bushes, moving as one. Log! Demon Rider jumped, and soared through the air before landing, jarring me slightly. I let out a scream again, this time of pure exaltation. Right, left, dodge, right! Trees blurred into non-existence as I let Demon Rider run. The sound of running water trickled faintly in my ears, and I steered Demon Rider towards the sound. She'd need a drink after all of this.  
  
"C'mon girl, lets give them a run for their money." I whispered in her ear, nudging her to go even faster, then risked a glance full of fake fright to see if Van was following me. He was nearly right behind me.  
  
When I got close enough to see the source of the water, I was slightly relieved that it was just a narrow stream, small enough so that Demon Rider wouldn't halt suddenly and throw me forward. I slowly reined her in as we approached the stream, and then braced myself as she decided to jump the stream. I pulled tighter on the reigns, raising myself slightly as she landed, then turned her around, forcing her to stop. She pranced on the spot, snorting anxiously as I watched Van's horse leap over the water. I turned Demon Rider to face him, careful to show no emotion.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" So, you followed me?" I winced visibly. Uh-oh.  
  
" Um, no. I was just…going for a ride when I saw your horse run off…" I petered out, shrinking under her raised eyebrow.  
  
" Which explains why you were following me in the market? And out of the palace in the first place? That makes perfect sense," she said sarcastically, Demon Rider prancing underneath her, biting at her bit. I tried unsuccessfully to hide my blush.  
  
" Alright then, I did follow you. But how did you know?" Lightning snorted, as if he was mocking me. I mentally sighed. Everybody was against me these days..  
  
" I heard you. Plus, all the prissy nobles were whispering about you following me. That's bound to cause a couple rumors for you, you realize." Her voice deadpanned, and she lost all traces of emotion on her face. I shrugged.  
  
" I thought they were whispering about you, actually." Barely a flicker of surprise.  
  
" They were. But you were the predominate subject of discussion." She reached down and petted Demon Rider's neck, and suspicion started to dawn on me.  
  
" She never got away from you, did she?" She chuckled.  
  
" No." I felt my eyes narrow.  
  
" Then why did you scream?" I had a feeling I already knew the answer, however.  
  
" Because then I could prove to you that I knew you were following me…and that I knew how to take care of myself. Besides, it was fun." She straightened.  
  
" Now if you'll excuse me, your highness, I'm going back to the castle." She slapped the reigns lightly against Demon Riders sides and walked off, leaving me feeling like an idiot. I sighed, nudging Lightning forward. Rose 1, Me zip.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	4. PARTY!...or not..

AN: Ok, last chapter before I quit..~sniffle~ since nobody review my story except for me..^^* and my friend whom I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ^_^ (P.S. thanks to all the others who reviewed me as well…all 3 of you ^_^) Well, here goes…I don't own anythin'  
  
" Now if you'll excuse me, your highness, I'm going back to the castle." She slapped the reigns lightly against Demon Riders sides and walked off, leaving me feeling like an idiot. I sighed, nudging Lightning forward. Rose 1, Me zip.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I sighed, flopping onto my bed and toying with mother's necklace, which had appeared on my bedside table after the joke I played on Van with Demon Rider, who was now the only horse I rode. It had already been two months here. 'And an argument with somebody practically every day,' I thought wryly. Reflecting back, I figured it was probably because I had elected my "show no emotion" policy when dealing with people. I had managed to convince a seamstress to make me more 'Mystic Moon' clothes, meaning so far I didn't have to wear a dress. And it would stay that way. Just then the doors to my room burst open and a flurry of fur ran in and jumped on me.  
  
" Rose! What are you doing in bed?? It's Fanelia's anniversary festival tonight!" I groaned, trying to regain my breath.  
  
" Merle…can't…breathe..." I managed to choke out, coughing violently. She grinned sheepishly and moved off of my ribs. I sat up, rubbing my side.  
  
" Sooooo, aren't you coming?" I sighed.  
  
" Merle, we've been OVER this a million times. Festival means dressing up, which means acting like a lady, which means flirting and giggling like an airhead." I rolled my eyes.  
  
" And I'm NOT doing any of those things. I'll just go eat in the kitchens, then stay in my room." Merle jumped up and down on my bed in frustration.  
  
" But you HAVE to come!" I held up a hand.  
  
" No, actually, I don't. I'm not a citizen of Fanelia." Merle narrowed her eyes and her tail puffed up, making me slightly nervous. Then her claws came out, which made me scramble back to the headboard.  
  
" You're coming if I have to DRAG you there!" She growled, and my eyes widened.  
  
"Merle, are you in here?" Millerna's voice carried into my room, and she walked in holding a bundle of cloth. I glared at Merle, who was grinning impishly.  
  
" I knew you'd accept my 'invitation' Rose." The cat-girl was crazy. They both advanced on her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van and Allen were walking down the hallway when they heard a piercing shriek. He looked at Allen, who was blinking. Just then a door burst open and a figure in shorts and a t-shirt run down the hallway, shoving past them. They stumbled, caught off guard.  
  
" ROSE GET BACK HERE!!! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" An infuriated Merle ran after her, brushing by them as well. Van stared at Allen, and then Millerna poked her head out of the door, laughing. She was holding a dress in her hands, and a light clicked in Van's mind. He burst out laughing.  
  
" I think they found out what she's afraid of, Allen." Van grinned from ear to ear. This was the best revenge he could think of after the horse incident. Allen chuckled.  
  
"It may become revenge for you, Van." He seemed to read his mind sometimes. Plus the fact that Van had ranted for 20 minutes about it to him. Now Van just looked blankly at Allen.  
  
" Huh?" Allen laughed again.  
  
" Never mind Van. I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." Van glared at him, still not getting it. Allen grinned, then headed down the hallway.  
  
" You think we should help Merle find Rose, Millerna?" Millerna laughed, pointing in the opposite direction.  
  
" I think she already found her." They turned to see Rose being dragged by the wrist, struggling violently. It was amazing that Merle was able to hold onto her.  
  
" I'm. Not. Wearing. A. DRESS!" Rose cried furiously, nearly clawing at Merle's hand. The cat girl just grinned.  
  
" Yes you are, now shut up and get back inside. Hello Lord Van, Allen." She smiled brightly at them, walked into the room and shut the door behind her. A wail was heard, and then silence.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose glared at anything and everything. She couldn't believe it. Merle and Millerna eventually got her to stop struggling, at the threat of being used as a scratching post. She glanced at herself in a mirror as she waited for Merle to drag her into the city for the festival. She was wearing a red dress made of a satin-like material. It had extra fabric at the neck, so it drooped in folds in a modest scoop neck. The sleeves went down all the way to her hands, but they had not fingers, so they looked like gloves. The dress fell straight to the floor, billowing out slightly, but otherwise very plain. Her hair was swept up into a fancy bun, with pearls strung in it, glistening in the light. All of her bangs were pinned back. 'This isn't me,' Rose thought frantically. 'I don't look like this, I don't WANNA look like this, because otherwise I'd have to act like I-' A memory rose, and she pushed it down, face contorted in pain. Then with a blink, it was gone. 'I said I'd forget…and I have.' With that, Rose reached up and pulled a wisp of her medium long bangs from the pins, wetting it slightly with her fingertips that she had placed in her mouth, curling it slightly. 'There.'  
  
" Rose, you look fantastic!" Merle squealed as she emerged from the bathroom. Rose gave a half-hearted smile, and then cast one last glance in the mirror as Merle dragged her out of the room. 'Maybe I'll have fun tonight…'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van looked at all of the laughing people in the city square. He was sitting on a quickly erected dais, watching. The councilors had some sort of idea that the king should be 'dignified and calm' during festivals, meaning…  
  
" I never get to have any fun." Van complained to Allen, who was satisfied just crowd watching, for now. Allen chuckled.  
  
" Well, that's the price of royalty, I guess. If you DO go down there the girls will be swarming all over you and your councilors will be trying to set you up with some sort of nobility. You're really better off up here." Van sighed.  
  
" I guess so." Allen glanced at him.  
  
" Van, are you ok?" He looked at Allen, feeling a little guilty for making him worried.  
  
" No, I just…I don't know, something feels like it's missing." Allen looked out at the crowd, deep in thought.  
  
" Maybe it WOULD be better if you went into the crowd, socialize with people. I think you're lonely. Oh look, there's Merle." Allen grinned, watching Merle approach with a reluctant looking lady behind her.  
  
" Molesting some new princess, no doubt, by the look of things." Van glanced up as Merle ran up the steps.  
  
" Lord Van! You don't look to happy, what's wrong?" Merle hugged his arm, and Van mentally winced. Did he really look that depressed?  
  
" Merle, what did I say about matchmaking?" She shot him a look of confusion as the lady behind Merle walked onto the dais.  
  
" Miss, you'll have to excuse Merle's-' He stopped mid-sentence as she laughed.  
  
" Really Van, we have to stop meeting like this." The girl grinned, laughing.  
  
" Rose?" His eyes widened. But…but…she was beautiful! The girl shrugged, tugging at the dress.  
  
" Yup. I think you need to have Merle de-clawed, your highness." Van chuckled as Merle grinned sheepishly.  
  
" Ah, the famous scratching post threat?" Rose nodded, shooting another glare at Merle, who just glared back. Van chuckled. Allen stepped forward, bowing to Rose.  
  
"My lady, your mother was right in choosing such a name for you. Truly, you are more beautiful than the flower itself in full bloom, it's petals blowing through the gentle breeze. You are most like a Lady of the Rose." He took her hand and kissed it. Van frowned slightly as Rose blushed a bright red. She took her hand away.  
  
" I dunno Allen, Lady of the Rose doesn't sound right." She teased. Van couldn't help but take a shot.  
  
" More like the thorns of a rose than any other part of it," he said, fighting a surge of what felt suspiciously like jealousy. Rose's face remained impassive.  
  
" Yes. More like thorns." She said icily, then looked at Merle.  
  
" I'm going into the city to look around. I'll see you later." With that, she nodded at Allen, turned, and left. Both Merle and Allen glared at him.  
  
" What?" They shook their heads in disgust at him, and went after Rose. Van sighed. 'Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have said that…but it's true! She's never nice, she's rude, emotionless…' He watched the figure in red weave through the crowd, disappearing into the festivities. 'Didn't she know that it was a compliment?' He asked himself silently, settling back into his chair.  
  
'Correct me if I'm wrong, but that in no way sounded like a compliment Van.' A voice startled him. A very familiar voice.  
  
" Hi….Hitomi?" He asked quietly, not even daring to get his hopes up.  
  
'Sort of…I died a while ago, Van.' Gasping, Van closed his eyes for a moment, then remembered he was in full view of everybody.  
  
'Surprising, isn't it? I guess that Earth and the Mystic Moon have time differences. Anyway, just try to be a little nicer to her, ok? She's having a rough time with this, and being a little…well…rude…is her way of dealing with it. If you REALLY need help I'll come talk to you, but other than that this is pretty off limits. I have to go, ok Van?' And just as soon as she came, the voice in his head left, leaving him feeling depressed. 'So…all that time that I was asking her what Hitomi would do….oh gods, I need to find her and apologize…' Van stood, heading into the crowd.  
  
MWAHAHAH! Cliff hanger not really but kinda…will Van be nicer to Rose after his little encounter? Or will she just make it difficult? TUNE IN if I get enough reviews to make me feel like writing ;-; 


	5. Dragon Party!

AN: Yay, people reviewed! So encouraging and it makes me feel happy ^_^ Big thanks to..:  
  
Cous-Cous: yeah, I felt bad killing Hitomi off, but things get happy in the end ^_^  
  
Bee-Wow, I was kinda nervous when I saw another fic with a person named Rose in it, thanks for telling me it's different ^_^  
  
Megumi of the Moon- Appreciate the mention of Rose's characteristics, she's like that for a reason ^_~  
  
Also to Dryad and all my friends, thanks for taking the time to read my fic! I hope you enjoy the rest ~smile~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose walked through the city, clenching and unclenching her fists and jaw. How could he say that to her? 'Not that I care,' she added to the train of though rather quickly. She sighed, reaching the edge of the city.  
  
" Ooooooh, he is SUCH a jerk," she muttered to herself, earning a few curious glances by some nobles. She flushed slightly, and then raised her head defiantly. 'There's no way I'm gonna bow down to those prissy stuck up little snobs. And, since I'm almost out of the city entirely, I might as well take a walk. It might make Merle and Allen worried, but it'll be good to keep them on their toes for a while.' She smirked, turning her direction to the forest, humming to herself.  
  
" How is it that I ALWAYS MANAGE TO GET LOST???" Rose shouted in pure frustration, glaring at bushes and shrubs. Grumbling, she continued walking, shoes in one hand, the other occupied with holding up the hem of her dress. Stepping carefully around rocks and such, she had managed to avoid making her feet bleed, but she was sure they were going to be spectacularly bruised and incredibly sore in the near future. Entering a clearing, she let out a groan and sank to the ground, giving up on keeping the dress remotely clean. Rubbing her arms, she winced as she hit the various scrapes of tree branches. Luckily there was a small pond in the clearing, although not deep enough to bathe in it.  
  
" Too bad," she muttered under her breath, stretching. A sudden impulse stopped her mid-stretch however, and she got up and walked over to the pond, kneeling and looking into it. 'Although now probably isn't the best time to be appraising my appearance.' The thought managed to bring a tremulous grin to her face as she looked at herself critically. After a few minutes of speculation, she drew back, sighing. 'Maybe he was right after all. Stupid, letting that poet-boy's words go to your head like that…' she sighed, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. Boy, he sure knew how to make a girl feel special though. Van, on the other hand…here she grimaced, glaring at blades of grass.  
  
" Ok, disagreement I can handle. But thorns?" She whispered to the grass. As if in response, something nudged her elbow. She sighed.  
  
" Go away Van, I don't want to….wait a minute, how'd you get here?" When there was no response except for more nudging, she turned and looked behind her. Then she nearly screamed. A baby dragon peered up at her, blinking its many faceted eyes at her in wonderment. Resisting the urge to back away, Rose held her ground, taking a deep breath. 'That's right, mama told me about these. Come to think of it, it IS really cute." She smiled gently, and the dragon came closer. Taking another deep breath, Rose went with her second instinct and reached out her hand, scratching gently at its eye ridges. Hey, they did it in books, so why not try it out? To her relief, the dragon closed its eyes and nudged her hand harder.  
  
" Phew. So, I guess you're not gonna try and eat me, are you?" Rose asked, smiling. Suddenly, the dragon squeaked and ran off into the forest. Before Rose could even blink, it appeared again. Rose looked up, eyes wide.  
  
" Oh…look…you brought your mommy…." Standing in front of her was a large dragon, peering down at her. Muffled rumblings surrounded her, and soon she was staring into the many muzzles of dragons.  
  
" Oh no….." Rose backed into the center of the clearing. The one the baby brought advanced, closing the distance between them. 'I'm going to end up as dragon fodder…' Rose fumbled at her leg, trying to undo the makeshift belts that held a small dagger to her shin. 'Not that it will do any good, but it's better than just sitting here,' she thought determinedly. However, before she could do anything, the dragon folded its two front legs under itself and lowered its head. It was….bowing to her? 'No….way…' Rose blinked as the clan of the dragons came into the clearing and bowed as well.  
  
" Ummmmmmm……thank you?" She said, in a half-reply, half-question. The baby dragon had perched on her shoulder, giving it a feeling of being weighed down, although it wasn't quite uncomfortable. It nuzzled her hair, and Rose laughed. The leader's head nudged forward, head still lowered. Taking a hint, Rose scratched its eye ridges as well. The restraining wall had been broken, and all of the others came forward, heads lowered. A quiet giggle escaped from her lips as she watched them shoving each other aside for a better scratching position. 'I can't believe this is happening…this HAS to be some sort of dream, or something.' She thought dazedly, smiling like an idiot. That is, until she heard something racing through the bushes. In a blink of an eye, all dragons except the elder were gone, and the dragon was standing a bit farther back and reared up to its full height. That was when it…winked…at her, just as Van came crashing through into the clearing, shouting her name.  
  
"…Van?" She shouted incredulously. How in the world did HE get here?? And that was when she lost all coherent thought, seeing as the dragon took that moment to roar directly in her face. Screaming in pain, Rose clamped her hands over her ears, eyes squeezed shut. 'By all the gods, that HURT!!!' (at least, I think it would 0-o). Van ran over to her, standing in front of her. The dragon gave a half-hearted roar, turned, and ran into the forest. Removing her hands from her ears, Rose blinked rapidly, trying to clear the ringing from her ears. She was dimly aware of Van grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her, calling something, but she couldn't hear him. And, because he was holding her shoulders, she couldn't give him any sort of sign that she was ok because she couldn't move. So, she did the only thing that she could think of at that moment. Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a quiet sigh, she closed her eyes an let herself relax, trusting Van to catch her. Which he did.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van caught her just in time. Setting her down on the ground, he looked at her for a moment. He never thought that she would be one to faint. 'But, to be realistic, having a dragon attack you would be frightening enough,' he reasoned, then went back to staring at her. How on Gaia was he supposed to get her back to the castle? He couldn't just carry her out, rumors would start. He flushed pink at that one. Nor could he leave her lying there in a forest alone. There were things worse than dragons around, of that he was certain. Casting another look at her, he came to a conclusion. Looking around, his eyes scanned the clearing. He remembered dropping something as he ran over to her….ah, there it was! A flash of light against metal caught his eye. Going over to it, he was surprised to see his ceremonial sword. Had he really gone to protect Rose with this? It wouldn't have done anything. Shrugging, he placed it back in it's sheath and went back to Rose.  
  
" Oy, she's probably going to kill me for this, but it can't be helped. After all, she's unconscious anyway." With that, he scooped his arms under her and picked her up, cradling her head against his shoulder. He thought he felt her body stiffen for a moment, but it was relaxed again so quickly that he brushed it off as his imagination. Pushing his wings through his shirt, after a moment of arranging them so that they opened around his cloak, he flapped into the night, taking care not to be seen as he headed back for the castle. ' I just hope she doesn't scream when she recovers.'  
  
As if summoned, Rose picked that moment to stir and groan, eyes fluttering open and blinking slightly. She frowned slightly, staring at his shirt, and he smirked gently down at her. Like this, without her mask on…she really wasn't that bad.  
  
" Ah…Van?" She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Why are you carrying me?" He chuckled.  
  
" Because if I let go of you you'd drop at least 100 feet onto very painful ground." She blinked for a moment, then looked over her shoulder and down. Instead of the scream he was anticipating, her eyes lit up in excitement.  
  
" COOL! I've always wanted to do this!!!" He blinked at her and she looked at him, saw his expression and blushed horribly.  
  
" No no no, not like…well, you know. I've just always wanted to fly without being stuck in a stupid seat…" she grumbled, the blush fading. He decided to let it go, it was late, she was getting over being terrified, and he had already made her mad that evening. He landed on her balcony, setting her down.  
  
" Would you like me to get a healer for you?" He asked anxiously, he hadn't looked for injuries. She shook her head, sending a dismayed glance at her dress.  
  
" Merle's gonna kill me…but no, I'm fine." She turned to go into her room, opening the balcony doors. Just as he was ready to go to his own room, she turned, head lowered.  
  
" Um…Van?" He stopped, turning his head.  
  
" Yes?" He steeled himself for a blistering insult.  
  
"….thank you." Van's eyebrows somehow managed to pull together in a puzzled expression.  
  
" I mean…you didn't even have a real sword and you put yourself in front of me…I know it's just 'cause I'm Hitomi's daughter, but…" she raised her head, smiling slightly, albeit a little sadly.  
  
" Even these thorns know how to appreciate an act of apology." With that, she ran into her room, shutting the doors behind her. Puzzled, Van scratched the back of his head for a moment, then shrugged and headed to his room. 


	6. Insults and whhaa?? Rose a noble?

AN: ok…no reviews again..scept for me…~sniff~..but I'm strong..I can handle it…~bursts into tears~ Ok ok, I'm fine now ^_^" Anyway, on with the show!  
  
  
  
Rose sighed as Merle bounced excitedly on her bed, and Millerna sat in a chair.  
  
" What am I going to DO?? I mean, it's not like I can just walk up to him and say 'hi, you probably hate my guts but I have a major crush on you, want to go for dinner some time?'" She buried her head into her pillow, groaning. It was the next day, and Merle and Millerna had convinced her to join a 'girl talk' where she then expelled her biggest secret..well..second biggest secret…in one mad rush. She was such an idiot!  
  
" Oh come on Rose, I don't see what the big deal is! Just tell him and let him court you! Besides, it's not like he'd just laugh in your face, the guys around here are nice that way." Merle said, clearly frustrated with Rose's stubbornness. 'Thank goodness they don't know who the guy is,' she thought with relief. She flushed a deep red. Millerna chuckled.  
  
" Looks like somebody has taken to daydreaming, hm?" Rose flushed even more.  
  
" I wasn't daydreaming. I was thinking about my current situation." She stuck her tongue out at the now-laughing princess.  
  
" Rose, you worry too much. Of course he'll like you, whoever he is! And don't argue about status, because then I'd have to hurt you. Besides, I'm a princess. One word from me and I can give you a title and land." Rose paled, then chucked the pillow at her head.  
  
" You wouldn't DARE! I'd have to act polite, learn politics, visit other countries and worst of all…I'd have to wear a dress!" They all burst into fits of laughter at the picture. There was a knock at the door, which was left unheard, until Allen poked his head into the room to see three girls howling with laughter, rolling on the floor. He blinked, until Rose noticed him and attempted to stand, wiping tears from her eyes, clutching her side and giggling.  
  
" Y-yes A-Allen?" She gasped out, trying to subdue her laughter. She was supposed to be the emotionless one here! His expression nearly sent her into another fit of giggles, however.  
  
" I just thought that you guys should know that Van is going to be leaving the country for two days. There's a conference in Fried that he has to attend to." Rose stopped dead in the middle of a laugh, along with the other two girls.  
  
" When did he find this out?" She asked quietly, eyes glinting.  
  
" Uh…about a week ago." She stormed past him, ignoring as he called out to her.  
  
" He meant to tell you but he forgot!" She fumed. 'He forgot, my butt! I'll give him something to forget!' In a moment, she had burst through his study doors and slammed her hands onto his desk, startling him into looking up.  
  
" A WEEK?!?!?! You knew about the conference for a WEEK and you never told me??" She demanded furiously. She could have sworn she saw him sink back into his chair slightly.  
  
" Well…I…" She cut him off.  
  
" A day or two I can understand, but a week? What's wrong, don't you trust me or anything? Or is it just because I'm a cursed freak that came from the Mystic Moon that doesn't act anything like her mother which makes everybody afraid of her? Huh?" Ok, ok, so I was ranting a little bit. No harm in that, right? Oh so wrong. He stood, glaring at me.  
  
" And why should I tell you every little detail about my life? Could it be that I didn't want to upset you even more after last night? God, you scared me half to death, you know that?" I blinked at him. Just what…what was he saying? I could feel the heat rise to my face, as well as my heart to the sky, only to have both plummeting down.  
  
" You ARE Hitomi's daughter, no matter how you act. If I let you die, then I'd never be able to forgive myself. I would feel like I'd let Hitomi down, and I don't ever want to feel like that." I shot a full glare at him.  
  
" So you're only putting up with me because of my mother?" He gave a bitter laugh.  
  
" Trust me Rose, the way you act, I would have thrown you out of Fanelia had you not been Hitomi's daughter. You're nothing but a tomboy who uses up a guest room." I took a step backwards. Musn't cry, musn't cry, musn't cry. He snapped out of it, seeming to realize what he just said.  
  
" Rose…I…" He stammered out, then stopped, just looking at me with a 'I just learned that my dog died' look in his eyes. I drew myself up to my full height, took a deep breath, and headed for the door. As I expected, when I opened it up, Merle, Millerna and Allen had their heads plastered against it. I gave them all a glare, then walked slowly down the hallway. 'Full shields on max, Spock,' I thought bitterly. So that was the truth then. That's how he really felt, and probably how all of them felt, no matter how nice they acted. I reached my room, shutting and locking the door behind me, leaning against it for a moment. Shaking my head, I went into over to my mirror, eyeing myself, not unlike the time in the clearing with the dragons…oh I wish I could be back there! I reached behind my head and pulled my hair back into a ponytail, it's standard style. Pausing, I twisted it until it coiled and bunched at the back of my head, and then I twirled it into a bun, then examined myself again. 'Hmmm…' The idea I had was crazy, and probably wouldn't work, but…hey why not? I shrugged.  
  
" After all, I'm just a tomboy."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I sank back into my chair, staring blankly ahead. Merle had her claws out, Millerna was yelling at me and Allen was doing what he did best. Watching me. Gods I hated when he did that.  
  
" Van, are you even listening to me?" I caught Millerna's angry question. I nodded my head.  
  
" Yeah. I don't even know why I did that though. It was like…all of a sudden I was so angry at her, I-I just exploded." Merle sighed.  
  
" Lord Van, you gotta control your temper! She's already uncomfortable here as it is! I'm gonna go check on her." With that, she raced off on all fours. I sighed. Eventually Millerna left as well, muttering about how idiotic men were. I didn't really pay any attention to her. Allen and I sat together silently for a few minutes while I beat myself up mentally.  
  
" So Van, why DID you yell at Rose? She had a reason to be upset you know." I nodded again.  
  
" I know. It felt…weird. Kind of like I was watching myself yell at her." I shook my head slightly, shrugging. 'Well, all I know now is that she hates my guts,' I thought glumly, looking at my hands.  
  
" Well, we do strange things when we're angry I guess. Although, it's not like you to get so…loud. I mean, your doors are fairly thick, and we could hear you loud and clear. The whole castle probably heard you." I colored.  
  
" Was it really that bad?" I asked meekly, feeling like an idiot. The feeling only worsened when he nodded.  
  
" Yes, it was that bad. I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to go home right now, as a matter of fact. Although, she's probably always wanted to go home. Which reminds me, have you managed to figure out what she means by 'sort of' Hitomi's daughter?" I shook my head no again. That girl was such a mystery.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The man watched with a hidden look of regret on his face as the machine steamed to a stop. 'Will they never stop?' he asked silently, watching the soldiers scurry around.  
  
" The process has been completed, with a hundred percent desired outcome. Our lord will be pleased to hear this." A female voice purred quietly from beside him. The man nodded.  
  
" Yes, he will be pleased. How is the other project coming?" Blue eyes glinted up at him.  
  
" It was a success. Are you sure that you're ok with this my lord? You don't seem to be very happy." The man chuckled, heading out of the door.  
  
" You forget yourself Naria. We can't be happy. We're dead." As he walked down the hallway, a very familiar laugh sounded from another room, one that made him want to shudder. 'Well, here we go again.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose watched the airship warily, standing by Millerna. She had made sure to avoid Van seeing her at all. If he did…well, she wouldn't have been pleased. Probably would have ended up punching him into a bloody mass of quivering flesh as well.  
  
" So Rose, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Millerna turned to her, an eyebrow raised. Rose opened her mouth to reply, but the roar of the airship taking off drowned it out. She frowned, sending a glare at the unfortunate ship. Tugging on Millerna's arm, Rose headed for the castle, back to her room. It was a little disheveled, her having taken out her frustration by throwing random pillows at walls. Millerna sweatdropped slightly, then shrugged. Rose rubbed the back of her head, smiling slightly.  
  
" Anyway. Millerna what I wanted to ask was….well…" Rose trailed off, looking at the ground. Millerna put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" What is it Rose?" She looked up at her, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Iwantyoutoteachmehowtoactlikeanoble." Millerna blinked.  
  
" What?? Why?" Rose flushed a dark red.  
  
" Well…you see…I…" Millerna's eyes widened.  
  
" You mean….the guy…." She nodded, studying her feet. She heard Millerna gasp, and she looked up again.  
  
" Oh Rose…of all the people….no wonder…well, we're going to have to bring Allen into this." Rose paled, going from red to white in a matter of seconds.  
  
" WHAT?" Millerna waved her hands.  
  
" Well, you have to learn how to dance, don't you?" Rose deadpanned. This was going to be a lot more work than she thought it would be.  
  
AN: Who are the bad guys?? Who was the laughing guy? I'll give you 3 guesses :P Anyway, will Rose's plan work, or will she end up in another heartbreaking fight?? Or both?? Duh duh duuuunnnn… 


	7. Escaflowne Discovered

o-AN: YAY! Mucho thankees to the people that reviewed!! I feel loved ^_^ So sorry for the long wait, but I'm going through a bit of writers block combined with homework -_- so please be patient, I'll do my best ^^  
  
Megumi of the Moon- Oh, I'm planning on having lots of fun with the lessons ^_~  
  
Usagi345- Thanks a bunch for the encouragement!!  
  
Frin- Well, can't really spoil the surprise now can I? ^_~ But it WAS who you originally thought it was…cause when 'she' came back, he kinda got...pushed out…well, that's my theory anyway…but hope you still like it!  
  
***- Thanks for the input, I'm glad somebody is watching out for me ^^ As for the romance, just you wait and see ^_~ Glad to hear from you!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose stifled another cry as Millerna tugged harder. 'What did I get myself into???' Millerna panted.  
  
" Just a little tighter…suck it in Rose!" Rose turned her head to glare at the princess.  
  
" I'm sucking it in as far as I can! Why make me wear a stupid corset now?!?! I have two weeks!" Rose gasped breathlessly as Millerna tied the strings together, standing back. She wiped her forehead.  
  
" Rose, you have to have time to get used to it without fainting." Rose quirked an eyebrow at Millerna. She was NOT a fainter…well…except when she faked it…but that didn't count!  
  
" I don't faint," she replied flatly. Millerna tsked.  
  
" If you get short of air, say, if you're laughing or running, which you won't be doing anyway because it's not lady-like, you'll have a hard time breathing. The lack of air will cause you to faint." Rose glowered at Millerna. 'Drat her for being right all the time. Well, I guess I'll have to get used to it…' Then Rose did a double check.  
  
" Hold on. You said no running. Does that mean I can't train either??" There was a nod, and Rose gave a full-hearted groan. Or, at least, she tried to. She glared daggers at the beige corset.  
  
" Ah ah ah! A lady must never glare or show signs of anger in the presence of others." Millerna grinned as Rose took a deep breath.  
  
" Please excuse my grievous error, my Lady," replied Rose sweetly, forcing a smile. 'This is gonna be torture…'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Taking a deep breath, the man pushed open the door, stepping into a dimly lit room.  
  
" Ah, I see you've come to visit, huh?" A man leaned forward in his chair; his features illuminated by a single lantern on the table, making him seem all the more eerie.  
  
" Yes. The…process…takes a few days to get used to." The other man chuckled, stroking a scar on his cheek. 'Is he STILL going on with that?'  
  
" Now Folken, don't you think you're being overly concerned? I'm glad I'm back. After floating around in nothing for a while I have new reasons to kill him." Folken sat in the chair on the other side of the table.  
  
" Perhaps. Must you keep it so dark in here?" Another chuckle.  
  
" It's nice in the dark. You don't know what's going to happen." The man brushed his silver hair out of his eyes in a gesture of disgust, then continued.  
  
" So, I hear from our lord that the Dragon has a new toy, hmm?" Folken sighed.  
  
" She's not a toy, Dillandu. She's a person. We're merely experimenting." The door opened again and Naria slid in, shutting it behind her.  
  
" Lord Folken, our lord wants to see you. He says it involves the fate machine." Folken sighed, standing.  
  
" It's hard to imagine Miguel as our lord. When I was here last he was my Dragon Slayer," Dillandu sneered, reclining lazily in his chair. Folken allowed himself a small chuckle.  
  
" Well, the last time we were here Gaia was in the middle of a war. Things change Dillandu." With that, he left, following Naria. To be honest, he felt sorry for the girl. She had no idea what was about to happen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose sighed, her back nearly plastered to the chair. 'This has got to be THE most embarrassing thing that I've ever done in my entire life,' she thought as she smiled faintly at the conversation Allen was making, imitating a half-drunk noble almost perfectly. Millerna stood in the corner, watching critically.  
  
" Rose, you have to remember that this is a banquet. You have to eat." She commented, and Rose restrained herself from saying something very rude to her in reply.  
  
" I would eat, except that there's no food on the table and my shoulders are tied to the chair with a SCARF!" Rose twitched slightly, nodding her head to the red scarf that was tied around her arms.  
  
" Now, now Rose, a ladies voice should never be raised." Allen tutted, leaning back in his chair and grinning lopsidedly at her. She clenched her hands under the table.  
  
" You guys are determined to make this as difficult as possible, aren't you?" Two identical grins answered her question.  
  
" Hey you guys, how's it going?" Merle walked in, tail twitching. Spotting Rose, she started to giggle. Roses' eyes glinted, but she managed to keep from frowning at the cat girl.  
  
" May I inquire as to what amuses you so, Lady Merle?" She asked politely, struggling to keep the annoyance in her voice down. 'Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this!' she thought brightly. Millerna seemed to notice this as well. She cleared her throat, untying the scarf.  
  
" Alright Rose, I think we've put you through enough torture for today. Tomorrow you wear a dress, learn how to sit and, if all goes well, learn how to dance." Rose stood as gracefully as she could. 'I'm not going to let this beat me. I'm not stubborn for nothing,' she thought determinedly.  
  
" Learning to sit?" She blinked, doing a double take. Millerna nodded, telling her that she'd understand when she wore a dress the next day. But now….Rose yawned as she headed for her suite, covering her mouth. 'Geez, I'm actually starting to do this stuff automatically,' she sweatdropped, opening her doors and walking into her room. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, and she glanced around her room.  
  
" Ugh, I hate it when I feel like I'm being watched," she said aloud to herself, wrinkling her nose in distaste. Walking over to her small vanity, Rose picked up her latest item that she bought with the 'allowance' that Van had given her while he was gone. 'Probably as a way of apologizing…well, if he thinks that'll work, he's got another thing coming to him!' she thought angrily. But, she had to admit, it was a fairly large sum of money. The setting sun blazed over the blade of the sword, illuminating it's jagged edges in a fiery light that made it seem as if the sword itself was twisting and turning in living flames. The sword was formed in a twist pattern, moving in soft curves instead of a straight line. The edges were slightly dull, but it wasn't the stabbing or slicing. Allen was surprised when she picked that particular sword. When she asked him why, he explained that while it wouldn't hurt the enemy too much when you first stabbed them, the barbed sides of the sword would pull anything and everything out with it. Smirking to herself, Rose performed a few moves with it, the blade whistling through the air, and then she set it back down on the dresser.  
  
" Well, better get to bed." Yawning, Rose changed and did exactly what she said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van stretched slightly in his seat, listening intently to Chid. He had done a good job of rebuilding his country after Zaibach attacked, and seemed years older than he really was.  
  
" So, we can all agree that, given the information here, something is starting to stir around the area of the old Zaibach capital. There may even be people living there." Van felt a growing sense of dread build in the pit of his stomach. His memories of the war weren't exactly the best. And if Zaibach was on the move again…  
  
" This is all ridiculous. Have we been so beaten down that we cringe at the sight of a few people building homes on available land?" A younger general spoke up, his legs propped up on the table and leaning back in his chair. Van frowned, and spoke up.  
  
" Were you in the war, sir?" The general shook his head, grinning.  
  
" Then you can't possibly understand WHY we are being cautious to movement in Zaibach. It burned down Asturia, Fried, countless villages, and Fanelia. We can't risk that happening again." He clenched his fists, and then calmed himself down. This meeting was NOT going well. Settling back as Chid described what he had already heard, Van let his mind wander. He wanted to go back to Fanelia…if Zaibach were planning something then it's possible Fanelia would be attacked again, and Rose… he shook his head slightly. Merle would know what to do. And who cares about Rose, anyway? 'All she does is get mad at me.' He thought grumpily for a moment. 'But it's true, if anything happened to her…I'd be letting Hitomi down.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, that's it Rose, you're getting it!" Millerna smiled happily, just before Rose stumbled and fell on her butt.  
  
" Owwww.." she winced, rubbing the afflicted area. Allen chuckled, helping her up.  
  
" Thank you." Rose smoothed her hands over the dress that Millerna lent her. It was a 'simple' green one with gold embroidery. And Rose kept tripping in it.  
  
" Ok, let's try this again…sorry about all of this Allen." Rose sighed. He shrugged.  
  
" Hey, learning to dance is harder than it looks." Rose gave a small nod.  
  
" Perhaps. Besides, we still have a week left, right?" Millerna smiled.  
  
" Of course Rose. Besides, all you have to learn how to do now is dance and sit in a chair." Rose rolled her eyes. 'How hard could sitting in a chair be?' She didn't have any more time to consider that because Millerna started counting again.  
  
After several more attempts, Rose could get through the dance without tripping. And she only stepped on Allen's foot once. 'That's gotta count for something,' she thought happily.  
  
" Ok!" Millerna clapped her hands, shooing Rose back towards the banquet table. Rose had grown to hate that table with a vengeance. Eating lessons, speech lessons, sitting up straight…ugh. Rose went to sit down, but Millerna pulled her up.  
  
" No, no, no, you didn't do it right." Rose looked at her incredulously. Millerna explained.  
  
" When you have a dress on, in order to keep it from bunching and wrinkling when you sit down, you have to sweep it from under you like this, and then sit down." Millerna demonstrated the action, and Rose tilted her head.  
  
" All this just to sit down?" she asked in disbelief. Millerna nodded.  
  
" It's a pain, but you get used to it after a while." Rose sighed. Allen laughed, leaning back in a chair and watching them. Catching herself before she glared at him, Rose went up to the chair, looked behind her to check that she was going to land ON the chair, she swooshed the dress from under her and sat down.  
  
" There, that wasn't so bad." Millerna shook her head.  
  
" No, you did it wrong. You can't look over your shoulder, and you moved your dress UP. That must never happen." Rose sighed again, standing. She seemed to be doing a lot of sighing lately. 'This had better be worth it.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" I still don't see why we can't just burn it to the ground like last time!" Dillandu fumed, pacing the room.  
  
" Remember what happened last time, Dillandu? Zaibach was defeated." Naria said sharply, toying with a dagger. Folken stayed silent, looking at some sketches of the redesigned fate machine. It didn't take Dillandu long.  
  
" We only lost because somebody," here he paused, sending a glance at Folken, " betrayed us and killed Dornkirk." Naria growled.  
  
" Silence." She flicked the dagger upright, glaring at him.  
  
" Stop it you two. You won't accomplish anything by killing one another. Do you really want to experience death again so soon?" Dillandu looked at the wall, and Naria settled back in her chair. He smirked to himself.  
  
" As to the reason of attacking, I believe I already told you. Besides, it will be more fun for you, I think." Dillandu hmmed, stroking the scar on his face.  
  
" Perhaps. How long do we have to wait, anyway? I want to get this started." He grinned, eyes glinting as he stared at a candle on the table.  
  
" One week. It will be ready by then. And then you can have your fun, Dillandu." A chuckle filled the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Millerna, do I have to??" Rose was doing something she had never done before in her life. She was whining. Millerna nodded.  
  
" You have to learn to sit." Gathering up her skirts, Rose stared straight ahead. 'Don't look behind you, don't look behind you,' she chanted. One habit that was particularly hard to break. Taking a deep breath, used to the corset by now, Rose moved her skirt and sat down. Completely missing the chair. She bumped the back of her head on the seat as she tumbled over. She lay there for a moment, waiting for the dizziness to pass.  
  
" Rose, are you ok?!?" Millerna rushed over, covering her mouth. Rose swore that she was laughing. Pushing herself up, she nodded.  
  
" I think that the chair is out to get me, Millerna." This caused Millerna to burst out laughing.  
  
" Yes, yes, I think it is. I think that perhaps we should retire for the day…give you some time to recover from your…injuries." Rose smiled sheepishly. It was true that she was a little sore.  
  
" I think I'll go for a walk. Do you think that it would comply with his Majesty's order?" She asked sarcastically, indicating that order or no, she was going outside. Milllerna smiled.  
  
" He won't hear about it from me. Just don't go too far, ok?" Rose rolled her eyes, taking a break from the princess act.  
  
" Yes MOTHER." Smiling, Rose went to her room, grabbed her sword and strapped it to her leg. She snuck past a couple guards and climbed out a window, the difficulty increased by the dress she was wearing. After she landed rather clumsily, she made a dash for the gardens.  
  
" Phew…" After looking around, Rose pulled up her skirts so she wouldn't trip on them and started wandering through the maze of flowers and bushes. Smiling, she let her mind wander and let her feet lead the way, praying that she didn't fall into her usual habit of getting lost.  
  
Rose looked around, a frown marring her formerly peaceful expression. This place tugged at some tiny detail in her mind, and it bothered her. There was a crumbling stone and a LARGE mound of vines beside it. Sidestepping the rock, she headed for the vines. She may not be a plant expert, but vines did NOT grow like that. Coming closer, she caught a glint of white metal under a mass of green. Squinting slightly, she brought her nose so close the leaves of the plants brushed her cheek. Humming thoughtfully, Rose stood back and thought about her situation. She could leave the obviously man-made thing alone and be curious forever, or she could see what it was and satisfy the growing itch in her mind. She smiled.  
  
" And when you have to pick between curiosity and safety…" she said aloud, before reaching out and moving the rope-like vines aside. After 10 minutes, all she had managed to do was get herself annoyed. The vines kept sliding back into place, and they were too heavy to rip down. Climbing the thing was out of the question, even if she COULD grip the vines there were no footholds. Reaching down, Rose undid her sword, smiling happily to herself.  
  
" The bigger they are, the harder they fall," she said gleefully, then started hacking at the vines. They started falling like dead leaves around her as she worked her way to the white spot. She finally reached it, panting and out of breath.  
  
" Gods, how long have those vines BEEN there?!?!" She complained for a moment, relaxing and looking at the white patch. She blinked. Hold on a minute, that wasn't white, it was a foot! A giant one, she had to admit, but a foot none the less!  
  
" Hold on a minute…" The memory surfaced, and she let out a gasp of surprise.  
  
" Escaflowne…." 


	8. Broken Hearts, Bound Minds and Captured ...

AN: Ok! Next Chapter! Woot ^_^ Anyway, thanks for your input on my story, I always feel loved ^^ and I'm getting giddy but oh well…well, here goes! P.S ~whispers~ starting the singing…please don't kill me 0-o I swear, I only use songs to enhance the mood! ~ducks rotten fruit and pieces of furniture~ I don't own any of the songs I use, and I may change a few words ^_^"  
  
Megumi of the Moon- Thanks for the comment on the lessons, I was afraid of making them too boring ;-;  
  
1 Shan Duri-ma- Glad to hear from you ^_^  
  
Kouhei Kokuei Odoriko- Heh, don't worry, Rose will stay as she is, pretty much. Glad that you like her character! ^_^  
  
(Flashback)  
  
" Hold on a minute…" The memory surfaced, and she let out a gasp of surprise.  
  
" Escaflowne…."  
  
" No….way!" Rose squealed, excited. 'How cool is this! I mean, obviously mom hadn't made up the whole Gaia thing, but to actually see it…' Clapping her hands girlishly, Rose stared at the machine for a moment longer. 'If only there was a way to get it working…but Van took out the energist to send mom home and…' a light clicked on in her brain. If she could get into his study, she'd probably find an energist lying around somewhere. But…she sighed.  
  
" Even if I somehow DO find an energist, I don't even know how this thing works!" She groaned, frustrated. 'Life isn't fair' she thought sulkily. She tapped her chin thoughtfully.  
  
" That means that the rock is….or was…Folkens grave. How come he let it fall into such a state?" Going back to the rock, she crouched, brushing away some ferns. She could barely make out the carving in the stone. She frowned. This was no way to treat a family member, even if he DID die. He should cherish the family he had, not push it away. Looking back on Escaflowne, she frowned deeper. The machine itself was great, but who controlled it was not. Deciding it wouldn't be a good idea if she kicked the thing because she would have a hard time explaining a broken toe, Rose just let out a cry of anger.  
  
" Stupid machine, letting yourself be controlled by a person like him! Why didn't you just give up? Gone over to the other side and never worked, then mom could have gone home earlier and never been sad, would have been able to let her mind escape this place…" She knelt by Escaflowne's foot, crying. This was all too much. A girl could only handle so much! Pressing a hand to her heart, Rose sniffed, trying to stop herself from crying. 'Why does it hurt so much? Mama said that it would be wonderful. One minute I can't stop thinking about him and everything is perfect, and the next one I'm so mad at him that I want to maim him!' Standing up, she sighed, humming to herself. Rose sat at the feet of Escaflowne, leaning against its shins.  
  
(On My Fathers Wings: Quest for Camelot)  
  
" If you were with me now, I'd find myself with you,  
  
If you were with me now, you're the only one who knew,  
  
All the things we planned to do.  
  
I want to live my life,  
  
The way you said I would.  
  
With courage as my light, fighting for what's right  
  
Like you'd made me believe I could.  
  
(Rose starts walking to the stables as she's singing to herself)  
  
And I will fly on my mother's wings,  
  
To places I have never been  
  
There is so much I've never seen  
  
And I can feel her heartbeat still  
  
And I will do great things  
  
On my mothers wings  
  
(Reaches the stables, goes over to a stall to groom a mare)  
  
This world I'll never see,  
  
My dreams that just won't be  
  
This horses stride, with one days ride  
  
Will have covered more distance than me  
  
I will fly on my mother's wings,  
  
To places I have never been  
  
There is so much I've never seen  
  
And I can feel her heartbeat still  
  
And I will do great things  
  
On my mothers wings.  
  
Someday, with her spirit to guide me,  
  
And her memory beside me,  
  
I will be free  
  
To fly on my mothers wings,  
  
To places I have never been,  
  
There is so much I've never seen  
  
And I can feel her heartbeat still  
  
And I will do great things, On my mother's wings  
  
On my mothers wings.  
  
Rose sighed, finished grooming the mare. She felt restless today. The song helped some, but she still itched to go somewhere. The horse pranced under the brush, picking up on her emotions. Sighing, she rested her head against its flanks.  
  
" There, there, I know how it feels." Giving the mare one last pat, Rose stood and headed back into the castle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Alright. We have come to the agreement that while we'll keep an eye on the old Zaibach capital, nothing hostile will be done?" Chid looked around the table as they all nodded, a bit reluctantly. Van sighed inwardly. The two weeks have had to be the longest council he'd ever been in. Part of him was wary about not doing anything about the movement in Zaibach, but most of him was relieved that it was over. Now he could go home. 'If Rose hasn't burned the place down or driven everybody insane,' he thought good-humoredly. Getting up, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking to the side, he spotted Chid.  
  
" Lord Van, if I may speak to you privately?" He nodded, following Chid and his guards into a study.  
  
" Please sit down." Chid spoke clearly and softly. Van looked at him, concerned. Chid merely shook his head and smiled.  
  
" Don't worry Van, if I puzzled you. I just wanted to catch up with you." Van smiled at him. He sure knew how to give a guy a small heart attack. Van blinked. Chid probably hadn't heard about Rose yet.  
  
" Van, there is one thing I'd like to ask you." He nodded.  
  
" A few months ago, some of my astrologers and I noticed a pillar of light drop in Fanelia. Is Hitomi back?" Van winced at the eager look in his eyes.  
  
" Not exactly Prince Chid. You see, it's a long story." With that, Van started to talk about everything that had happened so far.  
  
When he finally leaned back, Chid was smiling.  
  
" Well, it looks like you have your hands full, Van." Van nodded, sighing. Chid laughed quietly.  
  
" Oh come on, surely she isn't that bad?" Van merely nodded.  
  
" Trust me Chid…she's that bad." Chid smiled, then stood, showing him to the door.  
  
" Well then, we should prepare to leave. I'm sure the party that your advisors are throwing for your return shall be quite interesting." Van groaned. Interesting was a polite way to put it, he was sure. Maybe if he pretended to be sick then he could get out of it. Chid caught his arm.  
  
" Van, two things. If I know what you're thinking, they'd just reschedule. And secondly…" He paused, and then continued, "have a good time at the ball. I'll be watching." With that, Chid left to get packed, leaving Van with the feeling that Chid didn't say what he was planning on saying.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose smiled in the mirror, pulling her hair back into a ponytail, wearing her old jeans and a t-shirt. Van was coming back today, and she didn't want to give the surprise away. The staff were like ants today, running around and putting last minute touches on everything, waiting for the guests to arrive for the party. There was a knock on the door.  
  
" Come in Merle." Rose grinned at herself in the mirror, and then turned to greet her. She blinked, mouth hanging open slightly. Needless to say, it wasn't Merle that stood in the door. Running a hand through his hair, Van chuckled. 'Oh my…breathe! Remember to breathe!' He was gorgeous, wearing a red silk shirt that came to a V in the middle of his chest, with a black vest over top of it, bearing the crest of Fanelia. He also wore black pants, and his hair was mussed up, like he had been standing in an intense wind.  
  
" Thought I'd come early in a different ship to avoid all of the formal crap that usually occurs when I come back from a conference." Rose shook her head slightly, regaining her form of thought. He laughed quietly, looking around.  
  
" So…um…Rose. How's it going?" He shifted from foot to foot, looking extremely uncomfortable. She shrugged, leaning against her counter.  
  
" Fine, I guess. Bored out of my mind but hey, what else is new?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was so nervous.  
  
" Heh. Right. Um…anyway. Rose….about that argument that we had….I…that is…" He cleared his throat, studying his feet. 'Ah, of course. No wonder. Well, guess I'll give him a break, just this once.' She smiled brilliantly at him.  
  
" It's forgotten Van. I was upset, you were upset, obviously, and we spazzed at one another. It's all good." Blinking at her, Van nodded.  
  
" Well…that's all I really came here for…so…see you around." Waving slightly, he turned and left the room. Rose rolled her eyes, flopping onto her bed. 'He's cute, but sometimes he can be a little tongue-tied.' She giggled, rolling over and falling into a light sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dillandu paced the length of the dark room, practically growling.  
  
" Can we do it yet? Come on Folken, let's get it over with!" Several soldiers shook their heads as they walked past him. Folken sighed.  
  
" I realize how eager you are, but we must wait until the evening. In the meantime, we have to assign two people to carry out the procedure." Folken looked at Naria.  
  
" Would you care to be one of them?" Naria bowed, smiling silkily.  
  
" Of course Lord Folken, I am honored that you chose me. Who will act as the second though?" Folken hmmed thoughtfully.  
  
" Well, we need somebody who has a great deal of hate." Dillandu interrupted.  
  
" There's no way that I'm doing it. No way I'm acting as second, so you can forget about it." Folken chuckled. 'Why did I know that he was going to object?' Naria latched onto his arm.  
  
" Lord Folken, why don't you do it? You are closest, and it would be a good match, thus providing a greater chance of achieving the desired outcome." He gave a mental sigh. It would not be well for him to do that, for he had great reservation about performing the act, but if he must then he must.  
  
" Very well. Naria, you shall be the first. I shall act as second. Then, after it is done, Dillandu, that's when you get to have your fun. Get you and the rest of your division ready." Dillandu glared at him, not liking the silent reminder and reprimand that Folken had just given him. Containing his anger, he bowed.  
  
" Fine. I'll inform Miguel that-" Naria cut him off, smirking.  
  
" LORD Miguel." Dillandu clenched his fist, his other hand reaching for his sword. Drawing it out, Dillandu gave his eerie grin.  
  
" Of course. I'll inform Lord Miguel of our decisions. See you when the sun sets." Laughing, he strode out of the room. Folken shook his head.  
  
" Well, at least he can partly control his anger. But Naria, try not to antagonize him so." She bowed.  
  
" Yes Lord Folken." He nodded, looking at the gleaming machine made of twisted cords and pipes. He hoped feverently that the girl would go through the upcoming encounter unscathed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose reached up and smoothed her hair nervously. Merle flashed a grin at her.  
  
" Don't worry Rose, you look wonderful! Her dresses all fit you and I'm sure she'd have wanted you to use them than have them rot away in a trunk in a storage room." She was referring to Varie. Rose looked at herself in the mirror, her gloved hands twisting. It was a dark forest green with pale green inserts, so pale it was almost white. A white ribbon criss-crossed in the front, cinching it tight enough around her waist to form more of a shape. The sleeves were made of a transparent silk made of the same pale green material, and fell to her fingertips, with a slit from her fingers to her shoulder so that if she raised her arms her sleeves would stay hanging. Her hair was French-braided, Fanelia style, and pinned up with jeweled combs, sparkling whenever she turned her head.  
  
" Merle, I can't do this!" Rose was starting to panic. Merle latched a paw firmly on her arm, unsheathing her claws so that they prickled uncomfortably, but didn't hurt.  
  
" You're coming even if I have to drag you there. We didn't go through these past two weeks for nothing, Lady Rose!" Taking a deep breath, Rose was about to remind Merle about the name, but paused. 'Of course, that's what they'd all be calling me. Drat!!' Merle nodded in satisfaction.  
  
" And remember, if at any time you feel the need to scream, signal to me or Millerna or Allen and we'll distract whoever's annoying you so that you can go outside for a while. But Rose, remember. No. Running. Away." Rose nodded weakly. If she didn't get out there soon she was going to lose her nerve.  
  
" Ok Merle. Let's get this party started." Sending a puzzled glance at Rose at the last phrase, Merle only shrugged. 'Mental note to self, tell Merle about Mystic Moon phrases.' Rose nearly stopped dead in her tracks as they walked, her heart sending ice through her veins. Since when did she refer to home as the Mystic Moon? But, silently, she knew that she had already answered that question.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Lord Folken, are you ready?" Naria sent a glance towards him, and he took a breath to compose himself and clear his mind. He could have no doubts if this was to succeed.  
  
" Yes. I'm ready." He raised his voice, giving the order that would throw the entire night into chaos for one child.  
  
" Start the machine."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(HAH! Thought I'd end it there, huh?? Well, gotcha! This chapter is gonna be super long! Well, for me anyway ^_^"""")  
  
  
  
Van looked around the room, suppressing the urge to sigh. This ball was no different than the others that his advisors had set up. It would end with the exact same results as well. Allen stood beside him, grinning at the face Van desperately tried to hold in.  
  
" Not having fun Van? Don't worry, I'm sure things will get much more….interesting…as the night goes on." He smiled secretively. Van frowned slightly. That was another thing that bugged him. All of the staff, guards and his friends had acted as though they knew something that he didn't. And for some reason, tonight that rankled. Oh well. Looking around for Merle, he realized that she wasn't there. That was odd, usually she was the first one to come and greet him. Something was definitely different tonight, and he intended to find out what it was.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose stared at the wood doors, trying not to faint. 'Just breathe, that's all you have to do.' She thought nervously. The guard cleared his throat.  
  
" Um, ma'am? Would you like me to introduce you?" Merle had already gone inside. Rose put on a winning smile, keeping it tender and gentle.  
  
" If you would, sir." He nodded, opening the doors. She hung slightly behind him until he announced her name. Then she would show no fear as she walked in, head held high. 'Gods, I should have been an actress.'  
  
" The Lady Rose Kansaki, Daughter of the Seeress of the Mystic Moon, Hitomi Kansaki, Savior of the Gaian War." What a title, she was going to have a mouthful to say if she had to repeat all of that to every noble she met. As she stepped forward, a strange fuzziness invaded her head, washing away all of her fear and trepidation. She could do this, and she would do it well. It would please her Lord…where did that come from? She had no Lord! Shrugging it off as getting too much into the part, she blushed prettily as murmurs ran through the crowd. She saw Merle off to the side, grinning from ear to ear. Raising her head and giving it just the right tilt, Rose walked towards the throne to make her formal introduction, and to…hopefully…show him what she'd been feeling all this time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Sir Allen, Your Highness. I am pleased to introduce myself." Naria bowed deeply to Folken, who did nothing except reply in a neutral voice that borderlined on boredom and uncaring.  
  
" Rose. You're wearing a dress. That's different." He replied in greeting, trying to push away his doubts. She didn't deserve this.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van saw out of the corner of his eye that Allen sent him a surprised look. He was starting to grow nervous. When he saw Rose, his world nearly shut down, and it felt as if cotton balls were swabbing his mind. When he tried, he couldn't even turn his head, much less respond to Rose the way he wanted to. He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful, that she was amazing, but all he said in reply to her greeting was a simple:  
  
" Rose. You're wearing a dress. That's different." He cringed as he saw a slash of pain cross her features before she straightened up, a mask in place. It made him shiver. Struggling, he managed to speak.  
  
" I mean, you do look lovely tonight. I'm pleasantly surprised." Hoping that was the right thing to say, Van was immensely relieved when Rose's features lit up in a smile.  
  
" Thank you Van. You look good too." Allen found the ceiling extremely interesting, and was craning his neck back to study it. He blushed slightly, trying to chase his nervousness away. It was only Rose, after all. Granted, a beautiful, calm, polite and composed Rose, but Rose nonetheless.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose sighed happily in her mind. She nearly left after Vans little statement, but now he was talking to her….sort of. She had the uneasy feeling that he was only avoiding having to talk to any of the other princesses here. She glanced down at the floor briefly before snapping her eyes up. 'Nobles never stare at the floor.' Van smiled at her, resting his elbows on the armrests of his throne.  
  
" Well, I can see that you've changed…you're acting like a noble." Rose shifted from foot to foot, feeling extremely uncomfortable. This wasn't how it was supposed to go!  
  
" Uh, yeah. I figured, I might as well learn if I'm going to be here for a while, right?" She attempted a grin. She glanced frantically at Allen, who cleared his throat.  
  
" Van, don't you think you should ask this Lady for a dance? The musicians are about to start." Van nodded absently.  
  
" Of course. I can teach you as we go, Rose." Standing, he offered his arm. Gulping quietly, Rose rested her arm on top of his and descended the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Alright Naria, wait until I summon you." Dillandu spoke, breaking the silence. Bowing, Naria broke the mind link between her and the machine. She remained, however, because Folken would have felt like an idiot waltzing by himself. Unlike her, he had to maintain control over Van for the entire night, to pull of the plan successfully. He closed his eyes. 'Forgive me…brother.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They danced. Van was surprised when the song started and she knew what she was doing, but it eventually faded into grudging approval. And so they danced. But something wasn't right. He felt…different. Rose bit back a sigh. She was probably just overanalyzing the situation. She also felt extremely self-conscious. The princesses were glaring at her with venom, and the princes and other nobles were just staring at her…which triggered an even stronger dose of venom from the other women. 'How did I get myself into this?' Eyes widening slightly, she fought a blush as Van unconsciously pulled her closer to him. 'Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod…stop it! Quit acting like a little kid…' Still, she allowed herself a small smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van watched himself dance. 'Am I the only one who knows there's something wrong with that sentence?' He thought unhappily. Somehow, he wasn't in control of what he was doing. Not that he minded right now, he didn't think he'd have had enough guts to ask Rose to dance otherwise, but…it would have been nice to know that he was the one who initiated it, not some…puppet…of him. Then he grew embarrassed. What would Rose think after he pulled her closer to him?!?! There has to be a way out of this! 'But…if the issue was pushed….would I want to?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Folken finished the dance with Naria, bowing politely. She curtsied, and then walked away to watch on the sidelines. He cleared his throat, feeling slightly embarrassed talking to air.  
  
" That was a very good dance Rose. I congratulate you. However, I have to go and talk to some ambassadors. Please excuse me." He bowed again, and relaxed his hold on Van just enough so that he could move by himself. All he had to do was talk, for now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose swirled a glass of fruit punch slowly, the glass caught lazily between two fingers and her thumb as she tried to quench the feelings of anger swirling like the punch in her stomach. Merle and Allen and Chid were there with her, and Millerna and Dryden were dancing.  
  
" Well, that didn't work! He was supposed to stay with y-" Rose cut Merle off, annoyed at herself.  
  
" Never mind Merle. I didn't think that it would soak through his thick skull anyway." Chid tugged on her sleeve to get her attention. She looked down at him.  
  
" Don't worry Lady Rose. He's just distracted because of our council. I apologize. Had I known, then I would have held it off." Rose smiled, crouching to meet him eye to eye, and then she ruffled his hair.  
  
" Don't worry kiddo, I'm sure a council here is far more important than a tomboy." She smiled again, successfully not blowing up at him, stood up and finished her punch, keeping a hold on the glass. The song ended, and Millerna and Dryden came over. Flicking a glance in the opposite direction, Rose saw Van talking with some councilors…and a few princesses. 'Advisors, huh?' Her eyes narrowed until Millerna tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
" Yes Millerna?" The princess smiled gently at her, and Rose sighed in frustration in her mind. 'So he's not talking to me! It's not the end of the world!'  
  
" Rose…even though things didn't exactly go according to plan, I know your mother would have been very proud of you." Rose resisted the urge to close her eyes. Pour salt on the wound, why don't you? Then Dryden spoke up.  
  
" Yes. You're certainly you're mothers daughter." Her grip tightened on the glass stem, and she slammed it down onto the table. 'Ok, that's it!' Rose thought angrily.  
  
" Stop it! Stop comparing me to her! I'm completely different from Hitomi, ok?!?!" They blinked at her, and a few people around her stared at her, but she didn't care.  
  
" Rose…what…" Shaking her head, Rose yelled, clenching her fists at her side.  
  
" CAN'T YOU TELL THAT I'M ADOPTED?!?!?!?!?" There was a silent hush throughout the ballroom because as she yelled, the orchestra decided to end the song it was playing. Rose stood there, eyes wide, as she looked around the ballroom. Murmurs started running through the crowd, and she couldn't take it. Turning, she ran out of the ballroom and into the gardens.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van stood in shock as the murmurs settled down when the band began to play again. So, I guess the mystery is solved on why she said she was only 'sort of' Hitomi's daughter.  
  
" Lord Van, some of the princes and people want to talk with you alone." Merle latched onto his arm, looking just as shocked as he was feeling. He nodded, finding his voice, the cotton-swab feeling back in his head again.  
  
" Which room?" With that, Merle half-dragged him into another study. Looking around, he noticed the general that had been unconcerned with the war was there, as well as several others. It didn't look like a formal meeting, as most of them were lounging in overstuffed chairs and chatting idly, waiting for him to show up.  
  
" Ah, Lord Van, there you are. We wanted to talk to you about a certain small treason, if you will." That got his attention, and he nodded, sitting in one of the remaining chairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Lord Folken, is it time?" Folken nodded at Naria, and she initiated the link between her and the machine. He sighed quietly, nodding to Dillandu, who grinned ferally and rushed off to finish the job they would start. Taking a deep breath, Folken spoke.  
  
" Yes, I know. I can't believe that she lied to us for so long! How could she?" Allowing anger to creep into his voice, Folken called up all of the times he had felt anger or hate and channeled it through the link. Naria hung in the shadows, head bowed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose had to talk to him. That is…if she could find him. Wiping her eyes, she ran into Merle. Catching her arm, she asked her where he was. Merle silently pointed down the hall, and Rose nodded, feeling like her head was full of cotton balls. Rubbing her forehead, she took a deep breath as she neared the door. How was she going to explain why she didn't tell them all sooner? 'Van, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I didn't want you to toss me out of Fanelia. And besides, I don't remember much of the adoption center anyway. Did I mention that I love you?' She snorted. Like that was going to work. Hearing laughter, Rose crept closer to the door where Van was supposedly having a meeting.  
  
" Heh, yeah, you said it Lord Van. She's a traitor because she didn't tell you. You should kick her out." Her eyes widened painfully, and she leaned against the wall. 'Say it's a joke, please, say it's a joke!!'  
  
" No, I don't think that Hitomi would appreciate that. It doesn't mean that I can't ignore her though. She's nothing but a leech who stays here because she's too afraid to go anywhere else. And did you see her attempt at being a lady? I saw through that in about 30 seconds." They laughed again, and Rose closed her eyes briefly, anger flaring inside of her. But there was no way she was going to confront him now. Hot tears trailed down her cheeks as she pushed off of the wall and ran to her room.  
  
" Kick me out of Fanelia, huh?" Rose slammed her duffel bag onto her bed, grabbing random clothes from her closet and slamming them just as violently into the bag. 'I'm not going to wait around to get kicked out. If that's how he feels, then fine.' After shoving a few toiletries into the bag, Rose strapped her sword around her leg, moving her skirts to hide it. Putting Hitomi's necklace on the counter, Rose picked up her duffel bag and riding boots and stormed out of her room, looking around. No guards. It was just as well that they didn't see her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The machine shut down, and Folken sighed wearily, rubbing his forehead.  
  
" Well, it's up to Dillandu and Lord Miguel now." Naria nodded, fiddling with the hilt of her knife.  
  
" Still, you have to feel a little sorry for the child…right Lord Folken?" Naria looked up at him, but he didn't answer. He only looked at the machine, shook his head, and left the room.  
  
" Come on Naria. We have to prepare to meet our guest."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van rubbed his forehead as he flopped onto his bed. He felt awful, and it wasn't just because he had a headache after that cotton ball feeling. He shouldn't have said those things about Rose. He didn't even feel that way about her. But how would he explain that? 'Gee, Rose, I know I make fun of you every chance I get and I ignore you, but I really like you and I want you to stay with me in Fanelia.' He snorted. Yeah right. Sighing, he rolled over on his side. Tonight was a total waste. But, as long as Rose didn't find out about the meeting that he had with those nobles then there was no reason to be worried, right? Somehow, that didn't make him feel any better.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose patted the stallions neck. She had affectionately termed this one Tenshi, even though he was pure black. He whinnied, and galloped faster. Rose just clung to the reins, letting him choose where he wanted to go. Glancing to the side, Rose did a double take at the side bushes. Something was running…and keeping up with her. A flash of scales on moonlight calmed her down, but she urged Tenshi to go faster anyway.  
  
After a while, Tenshi slowed down to a walk, his sides heaving. Rose stroked his mane, leaning her head on his neck.  
  
" You know, it's bad for you to run so fast for so long." The horse snorted at her and tossed his head. She laughed quietly.  
  
" Stubborn snarly male." Another toss of the head, and a branch breaking. Looking up, Rose stifled a gasp. A man with blonde hair stepped forward.  
  
" Hello miss. You're Rose Kansaki, aren't you?" She blinked.  
  
" No, you have the wrong person, I'm sorry." She could take this boy easily if he caused trouble. Mom told her about gangs, and she knew exactly how to handle them. More boys stepped out of the woods, surrounding her and Tenshi. 'Uh oh…' One of the boys took the reins of Tenshi.  
  
" I'm sorry miss, but you have to come with us. Please don't make it difficult or we'll have to fight to get you to where you have to go." Rose snorted.  
  
" Listen buddy, I don't have to go anywhere. Leave a girl alone, hm?" The blonde one shook his head.  
  
" I'm sorry, but our Lord ordered us to bring you to him." Rose raised an eyebrow, getting down from the horse. If she stayed up there she was an open target.  
  
" Oh? And who would this Lord of yours be?" The boys looked at one another uneasily, and then at a brown-haired boy, who waved his hand.  
  
" I've formally given up my position. He'll always be our true Lord." 'What the…?' Rose looked around, and then nearly screamed as a voice purred quietly in her ear.  
  
" I'm their lord, and you'll do as I tell you to, otherwise-" the boy didn't finish his sentence as she lashed out, reciting mentally what her instructors told her. "S.I.N.G…stomach,' the boy grunted as her elbow found her target, 'instep,' the others were rushing towards her, and she reached down and loosened her sword, 'nose,' she grunted, driving up and back with her fist, earning a curse, 'Groin!!' She raised her foot and kicked as hard as she could, causing the boy to double over. The others came at her, swords drawn. She smirked.  
  
" Sorry boys, not going down without…" they rushed past her. She blinked. 'Hold on a sec. Something's wrong here.' Spinning, she noticed they were gathered around their so-called leader, who was yelling at them to get back in the fight, along with adding several resounding slaps. They drew back enough for her to see who it was.  
  
" No way!!" She gasped, forgetting where she was. There was a sharp pain on the side of her head, and then there was nothing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dillandu grinned, rubbing his nose.  
  
" Strategos was right, she WILL be a good addition to our group. Pick her up and let's get out of here. She acted just as Strategos said, as well. Foolish girl." Laughing, the group picked the unconscious girl up, setting her across her horse, who was snorting and tossing his head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" It's finished, Lord Folken. The girl is in her room, and they expect her to be asleep for around 24 hours." Naria purred, glancing up at him from her kneeling position. He nodded.  
  
" Very good. You may go, but inform me when she wakes." Naria stood, bowing.  
  
" Yes my lord."  
  
  
  
AN: Well, what did you think? Good, bad, too much angst? (I'm really worried about that…it was a sad chapter ;-;) As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and you can flame but I'll only use them to roast marshmallows! ~holds up a jumbo bag of marshmellows~ See ya next chapter! 


	9. The Deal...Rose Stays In Zaibach?!?

AN: Yay, you like me, you really like me!!! Reviews make me write faster and I love 'em ^_^ Thanks to all of you that reviewed!  
  
Frin- Thanks for making the criticism constructive!!! And as for why Folken wants Rose…you'll see ~evil cackle~ And yes, you were the first to review the chapter, arigatou!! And really, the other people were mean because they didn't like Mystic Moon people in the first place and in their minds she lied to them. Sorry about taking so long with the last chapter, writers block -_-  
  
Kouhei- Sorry about the cliffhangers, call it an evil mastermind plan ^_^" Hmm…well…there are time differences between the Mystic Moon and Gaia, so Hitomi died 0-o ~ducks flames~ and you'll find out Rose's connection with the dragons when all is revealed..~evil chuckle~ And as to Folken not being dead….another mystery ^_^' sorry about not answering the questions very clearly, don't want to give away what little plot I have ~sweatdrops~ As for the mind control…I figured that's how they used the Fate Machine to take over Allen and Hitomi in the episodes…sort of my take on the whole situation. Hope I didn't confuse you too too much! And I'm honored that this is one of your favorites!!! ~feels loved~  
  
Megumi of the Moon- Hmm well, as I said with Kouhei…I don't wanna sound rude…but I can't tell ya juuuusst yet ^_^"" (sorry sorry) And in regards to Rose telling Van….~cackles evilly again~ You'll have to wait and see :P But thankees for the reviews!!!  
  
  
  
Rose groaned, shielding her eyes from the sudden light and trying to sink further under the covers. The said covers were pulled from her, and the sudden cold made her curl up. 'Come on Merle, just give me…'  
  
" Five more minutes," she mumbled out loud, cracking one eye open. Shutting it immediately, Rose groaned again. Her head felt like it exploded.  
  
" Come on girl, get up before I get angry." She frowned, shooting up in the bed, forcing her eyes open, ignoring the pain.  
  
" Who the…" Last nights events came rushing back to her, and she gasped. Looking at the mattress, Rose scowled.  
  
" Come on girl, aren't you going to greet us? We are, after all, your rescuers." Rose snorted.  
  
" Like fun you are. Sorry, but I don't call being knocked unconscious being rescued." A cold hand gripped her chin and forced her to look up. Yelping, Rose glared into the face of the hand.  
  
" You're hands are…." She stopped mid-sentence, blinking. The arm let her chin go, and she rubbed it absently, finally taking note of the other inhabitants. But….mom said…she backed up, pressing against the wall by the bed.  
  
" But you're…you died!" The silver-haired man chuckled quietly. She looked at him, making a face.  
  
" And you're…a girl." The cat-girl snickered, trying to turn it into a cough as the other man allowed himself a small smile, standing up.  
  
" Rose, there are some things we need to explain, I think."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van frowned. He had been called to the stables early that morning, and he wasn't pleased with what he was hearing.  
  
" You're saying Tenshi was stolen?" The stablemaster nodded nervously.  
  
" Just last night. His tack is gone too, as well as a food bag. Nobody saw anybody suspicious leave the castle though, it was too dark." Van nodded, looking into the empty stall. Rose wouldn't be pleased, it was her favorite horse.  
  
" Lord Van, Lord Van!" He sighed, rubbing his forehead as Merle came running into the stables, waving something frantically. She skidded to a stop, panting.  
  
" Lord Van, have you seen Rose anywhere?" He shook his head.  
  
" Merle, this isn't the time for…" Merle stomped her foot into the ground in an uncharacteristic display of anger.  
  
" NOBODY has seen her!!" Van got an idea.  
  
" Merle, Tenshi's gone. She probably just went for an early morning ride, that's all." Merle shook her head back and forth.  
  
" Only if she went for a ride after the ball and stayed in the forest all night!" He blinked, and Merle sighed, shoving her fist under his nose and opening her hand. In her palm lay Hitomi's necklace. A shiver rushed down Van's back.  
  
" But…she always wears that." Merle nodded.  
  
" And her bed hasn't been slept in at all and some of her stuff is missing!" Van blinked rapidly, and then came to the only conclusion his mind could make.  
  
" She went back home," he said quietly, looking at the empty stall. Merle screeched.  
  
" WHAT?!?!?!" Wincing, Van cleared his throat.  
  
" She went back home. Probably took Tenshi out for a ride, expecting to come back, and went back home." Merle's ears drooped.  
  
" But…there was no light!" Merle looked around, and then back at the pendant. Van nodded, re-thinking his previous decision.  
  
" We'll send a search party to look around Fanelia. If she hasn't returned by tonight then we'll notify Asturia and Fried, anywhere she could have gone." Merle was gone before he finished his sentence, and the stablemaster had disappeared long before that. He cast a glance back at the stall. 'But…why would she want to leave?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Naria tilted the chair back, flicking her dagger up and catching it, a bored expression on her face. Dillandu ran a hand through his hair in frustration. There was a quiet knock on the door, and Naria raced to answer it.  
  
" Lord Folken." She bowed, going back to the her chair. Folken looked around the room and shut the door behind him as Rose walked out of a back room, eyes wide and looking deathly pale and shocked. He nodded at her.  
  
" Rose, are you alright?" Rose glanced at him distractedly, blinking and looking slightly confused.  
  
" Hi Folken. I forgot to ask you this. How have things been?" Folken allowed himself a small grin.  
  
" Dead, you?"  
  
" Brought to a new planet and captured by the bad guys."  
  
" Ah." Dillandu muttered something under his breath about females. Rose looked at him.  
  
" The entire capital?" He nodded once.  
  
" By an old dead guy that stayed alive using green fluid that was famous on our planet." He nodded again, getting annoyed. She blinked.  
  
" Oh, ok. Still adjusting." With that, she turned and walked back into the room that was now identified as a bathroom and closed the door behind her. Folken chuckled. Dillandu stood, growling.  
  
" How long is she planning on staying there?" Folken watched in amusement as Dillandu gripped the wooden table, as if he was attempting to pierce the top.  
  
" As long as she needs to, Dillandu. She's under a considerable amount of stress, and we don't know if she's gotten over the…incident…that brought her here," Folken said softly, casting a glance in the direction of the door. Naria sighed, standing up.  
  
" I hate to say this…but shoo." Dillandu and Folken blinked at Naria. She made a shoving gesture with her hands.  
  
" Girl talk. I don't think you want to stay here. I'm going to try and get her out of the bathroom." Folken nodded.  
  
" When you do, ask her to come to the throne room. Lord Miguel wants to see her." With that, Folken picked Dillandu up by the collar of his shirt and hauled him out of the room. Naria sighed, knocking on the bathroom door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose opened the door, walking over and sitting on the bed. 'Well, this turned out wonderfully. I leave Fanelia to avoid being hurt, and I get captured by the bad guys.' She glared at a wall for a moment before Naria sat on the bed beside her.  
  
" So…are you going to be alright? Everybody is worried about you." Rose glanced at her against her will.  
  
" Really?" Naria nodded, giving a half-smile.  
  
" We may be the 'bad guys' as your mother and that boy put it, but think about it from our position. We only wanted everybody to become happy. It was Emperor Dornkirk that mutilated and rotted the idea into death and warfare." Rose swung her feet.  
  
" I suppose…but then why did you kidnap me?" She could have sworn Naria winced slightly.  
  
" Well, that's a little more difficult to answer. You see, we knew about the…situation…developing in Fanelia." A light clicked in Rose's mind.  
  
" You had spies there." Naria nodded.  
  
" Don't tell the others that I told you that. And seeing as you ran away, we wanted to take you here so that you could be safe. Because honestly, no matter where you went, as long as they were friends of Fanelia Van would come to get you." Rose frowned.  
  
" Yeah well, judging by what I've heard, I doubt he'd go to that much effort." Naria chuckled.  
  
" Only if he was told that you were there. He would have thought it was a duty to that seeress." Rose sighed, studying her feet. 'Why does what she say make more sense than what I've been trying to tell myself all this time? I mean, Van WILL rescue me once he finds out that I'm here. It's not even an option…right?' Naria tapped her on her shoulder, calling her attention.  
  
" Rose…Van probably won't come for you, after those things he said. But you can be safe here, with us. You could work-" Rose jumped off of the bed.  
  
" No. He WILL come for me!" Rose was upset that Naria had managed to find her doubts and push them. 'I will not let them get to me. He will come!' Naria sighed, standing and raising an eyebrow.  
  
" How about this then. You wait here for…one month. If he doesn't come for you by then, you stay with us." Rose rolled her eyes.  
  
" If he doesn't come for me by then he couldn't take me from here by force." Naria chuckled. Rose calmed down a bit.  
  
" And if he comes?" Naria tapped her chin for a moment.  
  
" If he comes, we'll let him take you back to Fanelia. No resistance from anybody." Rose looked out the window. 'If I'm wrong…' she narrowed her eyes, clenching a fist. 'If I'm wrong, then Van can shove his sword into very unpleasant places!'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" I see. Very well Naria. We planned on some sort of diversion anyway, we might as well use that. Are you certain that those flares will work?" Naria nodded.  
  
" Yes Lord Miguel. They'll imitate the pillar of light, making Van believe that she went back home. And then we'll have the daughter of that girl to attempt the experiments on." Miguel sighed, standing from his throne.  
  
" I told you, I transferred all power to Lord Dillandu. Leading made me feel uncomfortable anyway." Naria smiled.  
  
" I wouldn't know, Miguel." Miguel chuckled.  
  
" How is she doing?" Naria chuckled.  
  
" Well, after she got mad at him, she got upset, then doubtful, and then mad again after we made out little deal. It seems that her emotions regarding him are quite conflicted at the moment." Miguel nodded, looking out a window in contemplation.  
  
" When he doesn't come and get her…she'll need a stabilizing factor." Naria nodded.  
  
" Lord Folken thought that it would be best to wait until after the allotted time period, Miguel. Then we'll know for sure." Miguel turned to look at her.  
  
" Of course. We'll wait for a month."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van sighed, looking out his study window. Allen walked in and smiled.  
  
" You know, watching the grass grow isn't going to get her found any time soon." Van jumped, turning away from the window flushing guiltily. Sighing, he raked his hand through his hair.  
  
" They've been looking all day and they haven't found her yet. What if something happened to her?" Allen joined him at the window.  
  
" You've seen what she can do. I'm sure she's fine, just a little lost and most likely very annoyed. The ones who find her will probably wish they didn't." Van chuckled slightly. 'It's probably true, too. Of course…then she's going to want to talk to me.' He winced at that. Allen cleared his throat.  
  
" There's one other thing…you know that allowance that you gave Rose to spend while you were gone?" Van nodded, not liking the hesitant tone in Allens voice. What did she do now?  
  
" She bought an Arethian sword." Van whirled.  
  
" What?!? Why did she feel the need to buy one of those?" Allen shrugged, a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
" Well, for one, she said it was better than an ordinary sword, and lighter. For another…she thought that it was 'pretty.'" Van blinked.  
  
" Pretty?" Allen nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching. Van tried extremely hard, but he couldn't resist.  
  
" I guess she indulges in her 'girly' side more often than we think, hm?" That set them both off. They burst out laughing, slumping against the wall to keep themselves standing. A small worry kept in the back of Van's mind however, and he turned again to the window. 'Please come back Rose…and in one piece.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose sighed, wandering around the corridors. She had been doing exactly that for the past half-hour, and had seen nobody.  
  
" Where IS everybody?" She wondered out loud, her voice echoing off of the dark walls.  
  
" Off on a training run, that's all." She whirled, a hand pressed to her heart.  
  
" JEEZ Folken, don't do that to me!" He chuckled, falling into step with her as she started walking again. She looked at the walls.  
  
" Is the whole place like this?" She looked at him, both amazed and a little creeped out that he looked normal when he was…well…dead. He nodded.  
  
" It takes a while to get used to it, I suppose." She shivered.  
  
" It gives me the creeps. But that's ok. Van'll be here soon to come and get me." Rose squashed the growing pit of doubt in her stomach. 'When mom was here, Van got her the same day! Although…she DID talk to him mind-to-mind, and he did love her.'  
  
" Somebody is looking a little upset. Anything I can do to help?" She looked up at him.  
  
" I guess…I mean, you knew your brother better than anybody, right?" Folken nodded.  
  
" I suppose so. What is it that you need to know?" Rose stared ahead at the corridor, weighing the questions in her mind. There were so many! Mom told her a lot about this place, but her mom only knew so much.  
  
" How did you get your brother to like you? I mean, there must have been a time that you two fought a lot." Folken chuckled beside her as they rounded a corner.  
  
" Yes, we fought. But not very often, as Varie and Goau were watching us almost all of the time. And then there was Balgus, after Goau passed away. And I don't think that I can give you the information you want." Rose flushed at that.  
  
" But, he didn't spend all his time insulting you or bugging you or ignoring you or…" she glared at him when he smiled. 'Well, this is getting me nowhere fast,' she thought irritably. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Folken guided her down a hallway.  
  
" Rose, perhaps he was just trying to act normal. Didn't he act odd around your mother as well?" Rose blinked. 'Now that he mentioned it…'  
  
" But it still doesn't excuse what he said yesterday…" she clenched her hands into fists. Folken coughed.  
  
" Rose…you had been here for 2 days when you woke up. Dillandu hit you rather hard." Rose nearly tripped.  
  
" HE did that to me? I'm gonna KILL him!!" She seethed inwardly. That…that jerk!! How dare he…both of them! Folken seemed to sense her growing anger and took his hand from her shoulder. Oh yeah…she glanced at him.  
  
" Hey…Folken…" She looked at the ground, unsure of whether or not she should breach the delicate subject.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Can I…I mean…would it be too much trouble if I could…uh…look at your arm?" She looked up, almost in apology. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
" My mom told me about it, and I always wanted to know what it looked like. Although, I'm beginning to realize that mom was kind of biased over a few…uhm…details." He laughed.  
  
" Later. Right now, you have a meeting with Dillandu and Miguel." She shivered again. 'Dillandu creeps me out…I mean, he may be a guy now, but his past hasn't exactly been stainless. More like…blood soaked and violent. And I've never even MET this Miguel guy. Then again, I've never actually met any of them before. Man, this is so weird!' They walked through the hangar for the 'melefs. She cast a glance out the window. '3 days counting today…Van, where are you?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Are you guys ready?" Dillandu shifted in his guymelef, glaring at the device held in his Crima claw. 'All this trouble just to get a girl.' When the other 'melefs responded, Dillandu grinned, casting a glance at the stars. As soon as the moon hit the edge of the mountain, then they would set off the flares.  
  
" Let's get ready to have some fun boys." He chuckled. 'Soon I'll be able to get him back for everything…for my face, AND for the endless days floating around in nothingness. Oh yes Van, you'll be getting exactly what you deserve.' The moon moved closer to the peak of the mountain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van sat on the roof, absolutely dismal. He didn't understand. They had searched Fanelia, sent messages to Asturia, Fried and Basram, who did searches of their own, and still they couldn't find her. ' Why did she leave? Wasn't she happy here?' His head sunk further down in between his arms. ' What if it's because of me? I ignored her, and then I yelled at her, and then…but she didn't know about that night! Nobody was around to hear it, it couldn't have been that.'  
  
" Lord Van?" Merle poked her head up and clambered onto the roof, sitting beside him. Sighing, she placed a hand on his arm.  
  
" She'll come back, don't worry Lord Van. We'll find her for sure!" Van sighed. He couldn't shake a nagging feeling in his mind that something was wrong. Looking up, he watched as the moons bottom edge rested against the peaks of the far-off mountains. Then, suddenly, his world was turned upside-down.  
  
" Lord Van!!" Merle nearly shrieked, clutching his arm as they stared at the sky. A giant pillar of light illuminated the sky briefly before disappearing.  
  
" Rose!!" He was dimly aware that he was shouting her name as the last bit of light faded from the sky, and that he was standing up. Flopping back onto the roof, he stared ahead in shock.  
  
" She really left…" he muttered, Merle still clinging to his arm.  
  
" Oh Lord Van…this wasn't the way it was supposed to go!" He blinked, turning to her.  
  
" What do you mean Merle?" Her eyes widened and she clamped her hands over her mouth. He frowned at her, and she sighed, looking to the side.  
  
" Rose…that time that she acted like a noble…she wanted you to notice her, Lord Van." Van blinked.  
  
" But…why?" Merle sighed in frustration, standing up and heading to the exit.  
  
" You figure it out Lord Van…I'm going to bed." Van blinked again. 'Rose wanted me to notice her? Why?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: My my my, Van really is dense, ne? Ok, I admit that nothing really happened in this chapter, but I needed a transition -_- So, Van thinks she went home, now what's Rose going to do?? Duh duh duuunn…Reviews make me write faster ^_^ 


	10. More Mysteries and Dates...An Army is As...

AN: Yaaayy! Thanks a bunch for the reviews, sorry about them cliffhangers, I just can't resist ^_^"  
  
Megumi of the Moon- Trust me, I'm glad you review all the time. Gives me happy happy bouncy feelings ^_^ (you know you have too much sugar when…) The next chapter is in the works, just need to organize my ideas…I got a billion of 'em floating around –  
  
Kurtz- Thanks for the encouragement! I like to know that people like my writing ^-^ Even better to know they like my ideas. Yay ^^  
  
Kouhei- Aahh don't die, don't die!! ~types quickly~ I'm writing, see, see?? ^_^"  
  
  
  
Rose growled, pacing her room. ' 2 weeks…2 WEEKS and he hasn't even shown any sign of wanting to come…maybe Naria and Folken were right…' Rose shook her head, slamming her fist down onto the small wooden table.  
  
" That does it. Something has to be done, and I plan on doing it! We'll see if he can just waltz in and take me from here now." She grumbled, stalking out of her room in search of Folkens room. Instead, she collided with Miguel as she turned a corner.  
  
" Oh, sorry Rose." Miguel reached a hand down to help her up, which she grudgingly accepted. Looking at him, she noticed slight amusement in his eyes.  
  
" You think it's funny that I fell down?" Rose challenged him, eyes narrowing playfully. He grinned, going down on one knee.  
  
" Of course not my Lady, I…argh!" She pushed him over, laughing, as she walked by him.  
  
" Rose, where are you going?" She looked over at him and had to raise a hand to cover her mouth as she fought to keep from giggling. He remained lying on the ground, waiting for her response.  
  
" I'm going to find Folken. There's something I have to discuss with him." She smiled, helping him up.  
  
" You mean you're staying?" She nodded, which triggered a grin from Miguel. After a small cheer, he spoke.  
  
" Well, I gotta go tell the guys about this. See ya Rose!" He started to jog down the hallway, and then stopped.  
  
" And by the way…Folkens' room is in the other direction." She deadpanned at him.  
  
" Thanks for the advice." Chuckling and feeling better than she had in days, Rose turned around and started walking. 'No more moping around, not anymore. It's time to turn over a new leaf…and turn over to a new side.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Folken smiled at the girl in front of him. 'I was right, it didn't take more than a month. Dillandu will be pleased, I'm sure.'  
  
" Are you sure about this? Training will be hard, and you may die." He restrained himself from laughing as she snorted.  
  
" Please. I bet you that I can beat any Dragon Slayer here. Including Dillandu." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
" I'm sure you can. However…" he paused. It was a delicate subject to approach, and if he didn't say it right then he could run the risk of scaring her away. Meanwhile, Rose tapped her foot against the ground.  
  
" What? Think they won't accept me because I'm a girl?" Folken shook his head, pondering. He absently reached up to shift his cloak, and then remembered that he had taken it off to show Rose his arm.  
  
" There will be some…experiments that you must go through in order to become a Dragon Slayer." She raised an eyebrow, instantly cautious. 'So, she's not stupid after all,' he thought gladly. He watched as she leaned both elbows on the table, tapping her chin thoughtfully, eyes narrowed and staring off to some point in space. 'If I were younger, I'd consider courting her. She really can be beautiful.' He thought kindly, almost smiling to himself. He could almost see her coming to a decision in the way her eyes hardened and she sat up straighter.  
  
" Well, as long as you don't change me into a guy," she paused, making a face, " then why not? I mean, it's not like it's going to kill me." Folken nodded, allowing himself a small smile. 'I just hope that the sorcerers don't overdo things.'  
  
" Very well Rose. We'll start immediately. This way, please." As they walked, she made a comment.  
  
" You knew I was going to say yes, didn't you?" There was a hint of accusation in her voice.  
  
" It's good to be prepared for everything."  
  
" Yuh-huh."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van sighed, leaning back in his chair. 'Gods, as soon as Rose disappeared they start in with the princesses again,' he grumbled mentally to himself, tuning out the advisors as they babbled on endlessly. He sighed, bringing the chair back down quietly. 'I still don't understand why she left…I miss her, although if she ever came back I doubt I'd ever say it to her face.' He glanced out a window, tapping his fingers against the table.  
  
" As our lord has apparently refused to listen to our advice on heirs, we shall move on to a more serious note of business," an old advisor continued, amusement in his eyes. As soon as he had Van's attention, the amusement disappeared.  
  
" As instructed, we have been keeping an eye on the Zaibach capital. There is increased movement there, and signs of army training." Van frowned. 'Not again,' he thought angrily.  
  
" How big is the army?" The advisor glanced at his papers, a worried look in his eyes.  
  
" One hundred as of last week." Van blinked. They could easily defeat such a small number.  
  
" But, my Lord…that one hundred has sprung up practically overnight. An alarming increase from the week before that. It's as if they learned something, or that something is drawing men to the capital. If the problem is left, by all considerations and mathematical figures…they could have over one thousand by the end of the month." Gasps and murmurs ran through the room. Van frowned deeply. 'Someone…or something…and been drawing people to the capital. The general civilian population has increased as well. This isn't good.' He cleared his throat.  
  
" Give it one more month, and start gathering armies. Contact Asturia, Fried, and Basram to warn them of the army forming. If nothing happens, then we have nothing to worry about. If something DOES happen, then we'll have the men and machines to deal with it. We won't be caught by surprise this time." His advisors nodded, standing as he did.  
  
" This meeting is dismissed."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose looked at the table with understandable hesitation. 'This is insane…' she thought as the sorcerers watched her. Then she remembered Folken's advice. "You're going to become a Dragon Slayer. Don't show them that you're afraid of them. Their opinion of you is everything." Raising her head, she walked to the table and lay down, wearing a shirt with no sleeves and shorts.  
  
" Do what you need to. I warn you though, if you disfigure me or disable me in any way, shape, or form, I will hunt each and every one of you down until you are all dead." She growled, sending each of them a glare. They merely nodded, smiling, at one another. A sorcerer pulled out a needle, putting it to her arm.  
  
" It will be necessary to put you out for the operation. Count to ten, and then all of your problems will be solved." She closed her eyes, wincing slightly as the needle pumped the clear substance into her bloodstream. She was out cold before she reached the number three.  
  
  
  
" Ah, Rose, I see you've awakened." The bleary, fuzzy world that appeared when Rose opened her eyes slowly focused to show Naria sitting in a chair. She had been moved back to her room. She shot up, noticing the different weight of her clothes. Groaning, she clutched her head as a wave of pain in the form of a headache overtook her.  
  
" God, what did those sorcerers do to me? I feel like crap!" She mumbled, stepping carefully off of the bed and looking at herself in the mirror. She wore an outfit similar to Narias, bodysuit bottom included. Instead of demanding pants, as she normally would have, she just shrugged it off. 'Hey, if a cat-girl can waltz around wearing something like this, then so can I.'  
  
" Well, it seems that the first operation went successfully. Congratulations Rose, you start your training tomorrow." Rose blinked.  
  
" Hold on, training for what?" Naria chuckled, showing her fangs.  
  
" Why, training for the assassination of Van Fanel." A flow of rage washed over Rose. Normally she wasn't so angry at him, but now…  
  
" I'm ready. I'll kill that bastard with my own claws if I have to." She blinked, shaking her head. Naria looked at her quizzically.  
  
" Did you just say claws?" Rose blinked again, staring at her hands. They were still the same, nothing had changed.  
  
" Apparently…strange. I meant to say hands." Nodding, Naria left the room with a 'goodnight.' Surprised, Rose glanced out of her window at the fluffy clouds. And the stars. She grumbled, not the least bit tired. 'Memo to me…have Folken arrange any further operations at night so that I'll be able to sleep.' With that, she tumbled into bed and stared at her roof until the early morning sun lit up her room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miguel nodded, bowing to both Folken and Dillandu. He understood the order, but it felt wrong.  
  
" Sir…is this absolutely necessary?" He asked slowly, almost anticipating the blow from his captain. 'Guess not much changes when you die and get brought back to life,' he thought grimly. Rubbing his cheek, he bowed again.  
  
" Of course it's necessary. She needs to feel like she's cared for here. It may be the only thing that keeps her here. If her loyalty runs out, we need her to have an emotional attachment. And seeing as she's not quite compatible with Dillandu here, we chose you to perform this duty." Bowing, Miguel turned and left the room. 'Ok, being friends with her I can understand. I mean, it's already happened. But acting as her boyfriend? I think that's pushing things a little bit.' Miguel sighed, looking down the hallway. 'Speak of the devil,' he thought wryly. Rose waved to him, and as soon as she came close enough for him to see what she was wearing, his jaw dropped slightly. Even though the armor was almost identical to Naria's, it fit wonderfully. 'Maybe this job will be easier than I thought.'  
  
" Hey Miguel, what's up?" She asked, smiling at him. He blinked in confusion.  
  
" Um…the ceiling…and I suppose the clouds." His response awarded him with a burst of laughter.  
  
" No, that's not what I meant…what I meant was, how are things going?" He nodded, still slightly confused.  
  
" Nothing much. It's really the same routine around here, day in and day out." He glanced at her uniform and blushed slightly. Proper girls should not be wearing something like that. Apparently she noticed his reaction and grinned.  
  
" Naria says I have to wear it because it will make training easier. Less to sweat in." With another laugh, she walked by him down to the training room.  
  
" Oh man, the boys and I are going to have a hard time from now on." He groaned, mentally bemoaning his fate, while celebrating at the same time. 'My job will DEFINITELY be easier than I thought.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose yawned, ducking as Miguel swung his sword at her. It had been another week, and she had just been woken up from a sorcerer-induced sleep to train. 'Honestly, this can be so boring!' she thought as she swung her sword up, parrying his next move. 'I wonder what Naria and Folken are up to,' her train of thought continued as she swept her sword upwards and disarmed Miguel, only coming back to the real world when the sword clattered against the ground. Blinking, she noticed that Miguel was rubbing his wrist.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry…did I cut you?" Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his wrist and looked at it, frowning. Pulling off his glove, she looked again. There was no scratch, just a red mark. Satisfied, she dropped his hand, running her own hand through her hair.  
  
" Jeez Rose, where'd you learn to fight like that?" She grinned at him, retrieving his sword and handing it back to him.  
  
" Oh, here and there. I've been training since I was young, my mother wanted me to learn it." He nodded, taking the sword. Heading to the door, he chuckled as she walked with him.  
  
" Well, I know one thing. You can kick my butt." She smiled at him again, and then yawned.  
  
" Are you ok Rose?" She nodded, stretching. 'At least these people are concerned about me.'  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine. I had another operation last night, and I'm bushed. Honestly, how many of these things do I have to do?" He shrugged, looking a little nervous. 'Odd,' she thought.  
  
" Hey…Rose?" Miguel stopped walking, and was studying the ceiling of the floating fortress. She paused, looking over her shoulder at him.  
  
" Yes?" He flushed slightly.  
  
" I was thinking…since we have tonight off…" He stopped, now looking at his feet. ' Oh my god, is he doing what I think he's doing?' Her eyes widened.  
  
" I was wondering if you'd, you know, like to go to dinner with me." Miguel said it so fast she had to think for a moment to decipher what he said. Then she went into a state of shock. 'Ohmygod, ohmygod!' She gave herself a mental slap. 'No! We will not go ditzy teenager now! Must think, must be calm!!' She allowed a small smile.  
  
" Uumm…well, I'm not busy…" Another mental slap. 'You're practically the same rank as he is, of course you're not busy! Baka, baka, baka!'  
  
" So…sure!" Miguel smiled, looking as nervous as she felt.  
  
" Ok….I'll come by your room around sunset, alright?" She nodded, smiling slightly. With that, Miguel stood for a moment, and then turned at raced down the hall. Smiling, Rose went back to her room, feeling slightly fuzzy and dizzy. 'So…this is what it's like to get asked out on a date, huh?' Allowing herself a small spin, Rose flopped onto her bed. And then she shot back up into a sitting position.  
  
" I don't have anything to wear!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Naria pawed through the bag without disturbing anything as Folken stood to the side. He frowned as she shook her head.  
  
" I saw it on the table. She has to have it somewhere." Naria shrugged.  
  
" It's not in here, and I'm certain that she wouldn't lose it. If she DID have that sword, then she was fated to have it. They don't give themselves to just anybody you know." Folken nodded gravely. He did know…it was one of the few things they found out when they were dead. 'And if she DOES carry the sword…then we have more power on our hands than we can control. Of course, that's only if she knows what it means to own a sword like that…and I don't think that she does.' He sighed aloud, motioning to Naria.  
  
" Let's forget about it for now. If she DOES have the sword, then we'll find out about it soon enough." He frowned as they walked out of Rose's room. 'And if we find out about it when she does…' he didn't finish the thought. 'Lets just hope we find out before she does.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose spun in front of the mirror. Naria had lent her one of her never-used dresses for the night. It was just a simple sundress, but Naria complained about the feel of her tail pressed against her leg when she sat down. It was a light blue with a red floral pattern on it, and it went to her knees. Rose didn't really have any dress shoes from her duffel bag, so Naria lent her a pair of soft black cloth ankle boots to go with the outfit. Rose let her hair down, and it flared out at her shoulders and then went in at the ends (you know, long anime-hairstyle that we all drool for…. -_-) Sighing happily, Rose ran a hand through her hair one last time, and then headed for her door. Just as she was about to open it, a knock signaled that Miguel was already there. Smiling, she opened the door to let him in. She barely suppressed a giggle when he just stood there. 'Boys are still boys, no matter what planet you're on, I guess.' Smiling, she slid past him and out into the hallway.  
  
" Come on Miguel, you owe me a dinner." What was with her? She NEVER acted THIS happy before. Snapping out of it, Miguel turned.  
  
" Rose, you're just…well…" He gave up, settling instead on a lopsided grin. Offering his arm, he linked his with hers and started down the hallway. She shrugged off her previous concern with another smile aimed at Miguel. 'As long as I have fun, I don't think I should worry about it.'  
  
Rose looked around the restaurant from her seat, fighting to keep her jaw from dropping. It was a large wood and stone manor, with redwood and black lacquer floors. Painted wooden pillars sprouted from the floor, depicting tea houses and the restaurant in gold paint. Thick velvet curtains hung from the windows, and there were candles at every table. The stone seats had thick covers on them, and the tables were spotless.  
  
" Miguel," she whispered to him, slightly nervous.  
  
" Yes Rose?"  
  
" Won't this meal cost a fortune?!?!" He chuckled, then winked at her. She blinked, glancing at the menu, then sweatdropping.  
  
" Don't worry Rose, everything is paid for here by the Zaibach Army. It was a place built by them, and it only serves members of Zaibach and very rich nobles from allied countries. That's why there's not many people here." He smiled at her, then looked at the menu.  
  
" So Rose, what would you like to eat?" Rose rubbed the back of her head.  
  
" Umm….what's most of the food on the menu? I don't know most of the names…" she mumbled, turning a bright red. He laughed, taking her hand, which caused her to go and even deeper shade of red.  
  
" How about I order for you. Don't worry, I won't get you anything disgusting." Rose flashed a relieved smile at him, squeezing his hand slightly before taking it away.  
  
" Thanks Miguel. I owe you one." He tsked at her.  
  
" Don't say you owe me unless you intend to repay the debt some time." He was flirting with her, she wasn't that dumb to realize that. Chuckling quietly, she avoided answering him when the waiter came to their table. Sipping a fruit punch, Rose relaxed and talked quietly with Miguel about small topics, staying away from any mention of war or battles. For once, tonight, she wanted to have fun and truly enjoy herself when she was here.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: I know, I know, another sorta cliff-hanger, gomen! And I seem to be creating more questions than I answer…I hope, anyway. Suspense, suspense, suspense! And please don't hurt me in regards to Miguel…~whimper~ What would an anime be without a good love triangle??? 


	11. Failed Experiment, Be Careful What You W...

AN: Wow…chapter 11…YAAYY! Aannd I've officially passed the number of reviews my complete story achieved! ~party-party~ And yes, I shall answer the question about the sword in this chapter! ~big gasp~ Along with a number of other things…thus this chapter may take a while to come out, it's going to be a biggie!!!!  
  
Megumi of the Moon- As always, thanks for reviewing my story! Glad to hear from you ^_^  
  
Kat- Weeelll..Rose isn't going to get physically, exactly…you shall see. ~cackles~ And in this chapter contains the mystery of the sword ^_^  
  
  
  
" Well, thanks for the date Rose, I was happy to eat with you." Miguel stood in her doorway blushing slightly. She smiled.  
  
" Thanks for the meal. I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early, huh?" He nodded, turned a beet red, hesitated, and then turned and ran down the hall. 'Coward,' she thought teasingly. Stretching, she turned and closed the door behind it, leaning against it for a moment, grinning. 'Miguel is such a nice guy. He's sweet, caring, considerate, incredibly cute…not at ALL like he who will not be named lest I destroy the room.' She frowned slightly, glancing out the window. Rose shook her head, grabbed her training outfit and got changed. Coming out of the bathroom, a piece of paper caught her attention. Rubbing a towel through her hair, as she showered as well, she picked up the note and skimmed it.  
  
Rose  
  
Meet in the Sorcerers Lab,  
  
There's one more experiment they  
  
Want to do.  
  
-Folken  
  
Shrugging, Rose changed into the shorts and shirt that she normally wore to the operations. 'It's odd though…I thought that last time they said it would be the last experiment they did. Oh well.' With that, she headed out of her room, note in hand. 'So long for a night of relaxation and sleep.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van lay awake, trying to ignore the pit of worry in his stomach. 'I wonder if she's ok…Hitomi said that there were time differences…what if something's wrong?' Heaving a sigh, he turned on his side. 'And something about that sword bothers me…the name rings a bell, but I can't figure out why. Rrrr, why must all of these questions plague people at night while they're trying to sleep??' Giving up, Van sat up in his bed, wrapped a sheet around his waist in case anybody decided to burst in unannounced late at night…hey, it was rare but sometimes Merle had bad dreams…and then headed to his balcony to get some fresh air. Closing his eyes, he also worried about the situation in Zaibach. There were too many strange coincidences…Rose disappearing, Zaibach all of a sudden being re- animated…they had to be connected somehow. 'I hope that whoever or whatever controls that white light took her somewhere safe.' Sighing, he glanced at the Mystic Moon, and then he was plunged into darkness.  
  
'What the?!?!' Looking around, he saw nothing but ropes. 'Oookk…uummm…hello?' Something tapped him on his shoulder. Spinning, he saw Hitomi. He was about to smile, but the look on her face made him serious instantly.  
  
' Hitomi, what's wrong?' She sighed.  
  
' Van, something is wrong with Rose.' Growling slightly, he placed his hand on the sheath of his sword.  
  
' Then take me to her. Take me to the Mystic Moon. I'll go and get her, and then bring her back.' Hitomi shook her head, sighing again.  
  
' Van, it's not that…simple. Rose isn't in physical danger…yet. But…oh, why does this have to be so complicated! When you find her,' Hitomi spoke slowly, as if thinking about each word in advance, 'please try to be understanding…don't get mad like you would normally do and yell at her. Bad things might happen if you do. Ok?' Frowning slightly, Van nodded. What could be so difficult about just going there and getting Rose? Ok, maybe finding her, but…snapping out of it, he realized that Hitomi was chuckling. Before he could ask anything, she put a hand on his arm.  
  
'Van, why is it always so hard for you to tell somebody that you care for them? You know, if you had just sucked it up and told her earlier, you might have been able to avoid all of this mess. Well, gotta run. See you later!' Waving, Hitomi really did run off, leaving him to slowly focus back in on the real world, where the sun was rising over the mountains.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Alright, lets get this over with, shall we gentlemen?" Rose quirked a corner of her mouth, lying on the table, shivering. 'Why must these stupid things always be so cold?!?' Rose sighed, closing her eyes as she felt the now familiar needle prick in her arm. But instead of falling into a dreamless sleep, something went wrong.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Aranor, we have to get out of here! The dragons and the draconians can only hold the procedure so long!" A man tugged at a woman's arm. Shaking her head, the woman wretched her arm out of his grasp.  
  
" I can't! She's still with us, we have to get her out of here!!" Tears were streaming down Aranors' face, and then man sighed.  
  
" We can't keep her here, she'd be destroyed along with the rest of us. The only way to get rid of the hybrids those sorcerers created is to destroy this place, you know that!" Aranor sighed.  
  
" But Vargain, she's so young. She has to grow up to take our places." Smiling gently, the woman brushed the wisps of hair from the face of a small child, about 1 year old. Vargain paused, brushing back his wife's black hair with his gloved hand.  
  
" She will. You know her fate as well as I do. She'll face a lot of difficulty, but she will survive. Perhaps when we release the final spell, we can send her to Earth." Aranor gasped, clutching her child tighter to her chest.  
  
" Vargain, what are you saying! You know that the draconians were nearly wiped out there! We can't send her to a place like that, I just can't…" Vargain took the baby gently from her arms as she spoke, keeping one arm around her.  
  
" Aranor, it's her only hope. The Earth has changed, many years have passed there. She's safer there than here. Please, we must get away before the palace collapses!" As if in response to his worries, the pillars that supported the vaulted roof shook dangerously, dust and small bits of rubble falling to the floor. Servants were running everywhere, all headed in one way or another to the main courtyard. Wiping her face, Aranor nodded reluctantly.  
  
" At least…at least let her inherit the sword…and her wings…" Vargain's face clouded over, but he nodded slightly.  
  
" As my queen wishes. Her wings shall remain hidden until she needs them, however. It will be for her own protection." Drawing his sword, he touched the flat of it to the child's forehead, and then muttered a small spell. Flickering, the sword disappeared and the King and Queen of Arethia ran with their child down the hallway and out into the main courtyard.  
  
In the courtyard, the sounds of the fighting outside were muted, keeping the noise level to a quiet murmur. All of the Arethians that could be saved from the hybrids were standing in small groups, talking nervously among themselves. They all knew what they were here for, and you could practically cut the tension in the air with a knife. The sorcerers that weren't corrupted and that could be spared were standing around the walls, chanting quietly in unison. As soon as Vargain and Aranor entered the courtyard, the crowd silenced as they watched their Queen place her child on a crude altar set up for her. Children stood solemnly, feeling the need for quiet and concentration. Vargain started to speak.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Folken nearly ran down the corridor, walking just in front of the apprentice sorcerer who summoned him. 'Rose had better not be in any serious danger!' He growled, speeding up.  
  
" Why are the sorcerers calling for me? What's wrong with Rose?" Snapping, Folken shoved open the doors leading to the operating room, the boy close at his heels.  
  
" Well, as you know Lord Folken, the sorcerers have had a theory that because the Draconians created Gaia to save themselves from the destroyed Mystic Moon…all information given by you, of course," he snuck a glance at Folken as they stood in the sterilizing chamber, and then continued, " anyway…their theory is that we have all come from the race of draconians, but some of us have had those specific genes repressed, thereby creating humans and the like." Folken mentally rolled his eyes. He already knew all of that, now what was wrong with Rose? A scream alerted him to the table, where his eyes widened at what he saw. The sorcerers were running from the cabinets to the operating table, while the apprentice rushed forward to help hold the thrashing figure to the table as another soldier strapped the metal restraints into place. Rose had her eyes clenched tightly shut, and it looked like she was trying to throw herself from the slab of metal. The apprentice spoke as soon as Rose collapsed against the table, panting in her sleep.  
  
" What. Did. They. Do?" Asked Folken, his voice like smooth ice, carefully maintained and kept in control. Inside he felt like killing every single one of the sorcerers. 'I swear, if Rose is in ANY way hurt from this…'  
  
" Well sir, they thought that if they could create a procedure to tweak those repressed genes back into use, then they could….well…create a draconian, if you will. They wanted to give her wings." Folken paled, glancing over at Rose, who had started thrashing again.  
  
" Idiots."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aranor glanced at her baby as they started the final chant. The dragons had left, and the draconians had either followed them or come into the palace by the air. 'Please, my baby, please be all right.' A hand clenched her shoulder, and she raised her right hand and held it overtop of it. The hybrids crashed through the wooden gates, the castle's last defenses.  
  
" So we call forth the gods, purge this land of the evil that has soaked into this place and corrupted it with their evil! We, humble servants, call forth your power and offer ours as assistance, if only that you destroy our adversaries!" Aranor sent another glance at her baby, who was starting to cry fitfully because of the noise the hybrids were creating. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of pure white light, and her baby was gone. Smiling, Aranor sank to the ground as she felt her strength drain out of her as the spell took effect. It may have been the ultimate sacrifice, but as long as her child was safe and they completely destroyed the hybrids and the sorcerers that created them, then it was well worth it. 'And besides…I'll be with Vargain, no matter what. I know my daughter will be safe.' Her vision started to waver, but she concentrated on the face of her husband beside her. 'My child…princess of the Arethians, the rulers of the dragons…enjoy your life…I'm sorry that we can't be there with you…but I know that you'll be just fine.' Then, her strength left her completely and she let herself fade to the darkness that waited for her, allowing her spirit to float to the heavens where the face of her love and her people was waiting for her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Folken rubbed his eyes. They had managed to put enough sedative into Rose that she slept peacefully, and they could relax. It had been two grueling hours as she shifted from mumbling incoherently to screaming and thrashing, trying to escape something. Miguel had been there for the last half hour, finding out from the apprentice what was going on.  
  
" Folken, she'll be fine, right?" His voice startled Folken out of his thoughts, and he sighed as he turned to Miguel.  
  
" We can only hope, Miguel. If the sorcerers have managed to calm her down, then our chances of getting her through this are greatly increased." Miguel nodded, and then went back to sit by Rose. Rubbing his forehead, Folken sighed wearily once again. 'I don't think that this is the time to tell him that the amount of sedatives used on her are enough to kill a person twice her size…but she seems to be fine, so I'll let that pass…for now.' Another familiar scream filled his ears, but it was fuzzy, muted. 'Of course, the sedatives are affecting her..' He was actually fairly surprised that the thought crept through his mind as he rushed to help keep her restrained.  
  
" Lord Folken, look!" The apprentice pointed to Rose's back as she strained upwards. Eyes widening, he began shouting orders.  
  
" Get those restraints off of her and turn her on her back! Move! If you value this girls life, then MOVE!!" Startled into action, the sorcerers fumbled at the iron clamps, managing to pull them off as Folken flipped Rose around, placing her upside-down on the slat, turning her head.  
  
" Miguel, somebody, get a blanket from the storage. If I'm right about this, she'll also need a new shirt." Miguel took off, his face a pale white. Growling lowly in his throat as his suspicions were clarified, Folken placed his hands on each of her shoulders and pushed them down while the lumps forming on her shoulders grew and her skin stretched. She screamed again, tears leaking out of her tightly squeezed eyes.  
  
" Come on Rose, you can do it. Just hold on, girl. Hold on." Folken whispered, rubbing her shoulder blades. Miguel appeared with a blanket, and Folken used it to cover Rose, the edge of the blanket just below the large stubs on her back. With a last agonized yell, her throat hoarse from the hours of cries, two wings burst through her back, flaring out and away from her. Folken took a mental inventory with a single glance, and then whirled on the sorcerers.  
  
" You IDIOTS!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose groaned, sitting up in her bed. There was a sharp pain running through her shoulders, like she had slept on an iron rod. 'And that dream…those people…ugh, my head hurts…what did those people DO to me?'  
  
" Rose, you're awake already." Dillandu spoke with a bit of surprise in his voice. 'Guess it's his turn to watch me…hold on…they stopped watching me after my third operation…'  
  
" What's going on?" She growled, her suspicion only intensified when she saw both Folken and Naria as well. When none of them answered her, she stood up. It felt like there was a weight on her back, and it was heavy!  
  
" Oh s-" she didn't manage to finish the curse before she fell over back onto the bed, wincing as she landed on something.  
  
" What on Gaia is on my bed?" Glancing up at the group, Rose frowned as Naria looked away, eyes closed. Standing up for a second time, Rose balanced herself by leaning slight against the bed and bracing her legs. When there was still no reply, she sighed, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
" Whatever you guys. It's not like I changed or anything, what's up?" The rustling behind her was starting to get annoying. Looking over her shoulder, she was determined to get whatever was causing the sound out of the way. Blinking, Rose paled as she saw two scaled wings protruding from two holes in her shirt. 'oooooohhhhh boy….'  
  
" You guys, this isn't funny." 'These wings are like that woman's…and that guy…what was his name? Oh yeah…Vargain. And the lady was Aranor.'  
  
" We know it's not. Rose…there's something that we need to explain."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van paced his room, Hitomi's message still bothering him. 'When I find her…what does that mean? And Zaibach's population is still increasing…I don't know what I should do. If I go out and search for Rose again then that could mean Zaibach could launch an attack and Fanelia could be destroyed…but if I prepare an army then I may never find Rose.' He sighed, rubbing his forehead. 'Why does being a king have to be so complicated?' Turning to a knock on the door, he moved just in time to avoid being catapulted into.  
  
" Merle, what's the hurry?" He nearly smiled as she turned on the spot, wobbling before she fell over.  
  
" Come ON Lord Van, you know what the hurry is. Everybody is concerned about you!" Van rolled his eyes.  
  
" Oh really? About what?" Scrambling up, Merle scowled at him.  
  
" You know. You've been moping around, hardly eating, and staying by yourself! Jeez, you weren't even this bad when Hitomi left again! You gotta start feeling better Lord Van!" She sighed, sitting and bouncing slightly on his bed. Van shook his head. 'So I have been doing all of those things, it's not like I'm trying to kill myself.'  
  
" I just need some time to sort things out, Merle, that's all. Besides, it's hot out. Heat ruins peoples appetites." Merle sighed again in exasperation, getting up and shoving a finger onto his chest.  
  
" Alright Lord Van, I'll buy that excuse this time. Next time you're not getting away with a lame excuse like that so easily! See you at breakfast." Smiling, her mood suddenly cheerful, she ran back out the door. 'Boy, talk about mood swings…' chuckling, Van got ready for bed, casting one last glance out of his window.  
  
" Come on Rose, this isn't a game. If you're here…then let me know, somehow."  
  
Little did he know that sometimes prayers are better left unanswered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: Ok, yes, even I admit this is a bad cliffhanger…and I've been trying so hard to kick that habit…^_^ Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews, keep 'em coming!!! And just to reward you, here's a little preview of what's coming up next!!  
  
" I accept my position. I will become Zaibach's sorceress. Prepare for battle."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" SORCERESS! You die now! How dare you think that you can just destroy a country like mine? I will fight you until you die!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" A princess? No WAY!!! 


	12. Newfound Powers, A New War Begins

AN: Wow! Thanks for the encouraging reviews you guys, once again ^_^  
  
Megumi of the Moon- Heh, I'll try to not leave a cliffhanger this time, really I will!  
  
Kouhei-Aaahhhh no don't die, don't die!!! ~panics, falls over~ Anyway, writing as fast as I can!  
  
  
  
Rose was furious. If they thought that they could just go along and do this to her without getting some kind of punishment in return…. 'Ok Rose, just calm down. Deep breaths, deeeeeeppp breaths.' A little voice soothed her as she paced in her room, shoulders settling into a dull ache, as they got accustomed to the weight on her shoulders. It had been two days since Folken told her what happened, and she had holed herself up in her room ever since. 'Why should I have to calm down? Look at what they did!!' She battled, wings flaring for emphasis. ' Ah, but, if you kill them then you may never be able to go back to being wingless.' She growled lowly in her throat, tucking her wings against her. She couldn't even retract them like Draconian wings. 'This is so not fair!! I can't just let them get away with this, and yet I can't punish them because then I won't be able to go back to normal! Rrrrrrrrr!' Shaking her head, Rose looked at herself in the mirror, anger receding and a sense of numbness filling her. 'Who am I kidding? I know I'm not going to be able to go back. That stupid 'gene tweak' thing they did was designed to prevent that. I might as well look at the advantages. One, I can fly. Two, people fear me because of what I look like and will therefore show more respect. Three….well…I haven't gotten as far as three yet, but it will come.' Growling again, she turned from the mirror.  
  
" Speaking of coming, if Van had just swallowed his stupid pride and come and got me, then this wouldn't have happened!" She whirled to the mirror again, needing a face to talk to but unwilling to leave her room.  
  
" I mean, what does he want me to do? Just sit here while Zaibach meddles with you," here she pointed to the mirror, " where you'll most likely eventually be blown up or something?!?!" She would have gone further, but as soon as she finished the phrase, her mirror cracked and shattered, shards of fragmented glass flying towards her. Shielding herself, she waited until all of the pieces fell and the quiet state returned to the room to check the damage on her arms. Blinking, she looked at her forearms, and then her shoulders. Whirling once more, she stared at her bed behind her. Stuffing was pushing out of the numerous rips in the mattress, and her sheets were torn beyond recognition. The wall was littered with pieces of glass, but around her form where she had been standing there was a blank spot, free of any shards. 'I think I might have found point number three.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Folken surveyed the damage to the room with a raised eyebrow. Rose had her fists planted on her hips, glaring at what was left of the bed like it was it's fault that it was ripped up like that. He had to admit however, he was glad that she was coming out of her room. 'But this…this poses a problem. Along with those wings and the sword…but it's best to think of that later. For now, I just have to deal with this little upset.'  
  
" Well?" Folken cleared his throat slightly.  
  
" Well, we'll have a new mattress and sheets sent up immediately, as well as a clean-up crew." He turned to leave, glancing back at her as discreetly as possible.  
  
" That's NOT what I meant, Folken. What about what happened to the mirror?!" She glared at his back, and he permitted himself a small grin.  
  
" If you wish, we'll have a new one sent up as well."  
  
" Don't you DARE smile at this, Folken!" Her voice was approaching a near whine, but it was held from that with a healthy dose of anger. That was good. It would distract her…for a time…from her current situation.  
  
" And how did you know that I'm smiling, Lady?" She stormed in front of him, a quirk of her own playing around the corners of her mouths.  
  
" I can hear it. And you're smiling now, so nyah!" Her mouth twitched some more, and she broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
" Anyway, I'm gonna go train. See how many of the boys I can scare off." Smirking, she flexed her wings, but he didn't miss the flash of misery that went through her eyes. But it was gone a moment later, and she flounced out of the room to the training area. Casting another glance around the room, he gave a mental sigh and a small shrug of his shoulders.  
  
" I'll have to call somebody to repair the wall as well. I hope that she can master her new powers as well as she mastered the sword." Picking up a shard of glass he sighed. Little cracks ran through it, as if even the shards had wanted to create a mini-explosion. 'Forget her power, first of all we need to start on her newfound emotional display. And that…' he dropped the shard to the ground, walking out of the room. 'That could be harder than bringing the Mystic Moon to the ground of Gaia.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miguel watched the lone figure in the arena. He gave himself a helpless smile. 'Well, guess every job has some unexpected twists to it.' Watching as Rose went through a basic training drill, he had time to think for himself for a while. 'But on the other hand, if we ever have to get rid of her, then would I still be loyal? I dunno…' Rose was starting to pant, wings flapping as she moved onto a more complicated ritual. Shaking his head, he pushed away from the wall he was leaning on. 'I know what I'm up against…but I'll follow her, no matter what. After all, what else could a guy in my position do?'  
  
" Nice drill, Rose." He called out, and she whirled. He was pleasantly surprised to see her eyes brighten and take on a happier expression when she saw him.  
  
" Miguel! What, didn't I manage to scare you away?" He shook his head, smiling.  
  
" You never could." Raising an eyebrow, Rose shrugged.  
  
" Well, that's one person, at least." Glancing at the sword, she tilted her head slightly. 'Wonder what she's thinking…she's so pretty like that…no, no, gotta keep my head clear.' She shot a sly look at him.  
  
" Mind if I try something?" He shrugged, feeling slightly nervous. Whatever she planned, it couldn't be something that Lord Dillandu approved of. Rose stared at the sword, eyes narrowed, lips moving slightly. She let go of the sword sheath, and Miguel stared in awe as it hovered in the air, then zipped over to the sword rack and settled itself into it's proper place. Staring at Rose, she had a happy, yet tired, expression on her face.  
  
" Well, what do you know? Looks like those sorcerers gave me more than they thought they did." Miguel was now thoroughly confused. Since when could she do something like that? The sorcerers only gave her those wings…and now she can move things through the air? Then he recalled the incident in the morning.  
  
" Gaia to Miguel, come in Miguel. Anybody home?" Starting, Miguel realized that she was waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
" Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" She sighed in exasperation, her wings flaring in annoyance.  
  
" Never mind." He was about to pursue the topic when the door to the arena slid open and Naria stalked in, sending a glance towards them.  
  
" Rose, Dillandu and Lord Folken want to talk to you. Now." Miguel frowned. 'Bratty cat-girl.' Rose rolled her eyes.  
  
" Coming Naria." Brushing her hand against his cheek, she waved and walked off. Heat rose to his face as he put his hand where hers had previously been. 'I'm in sssooooo much trouble.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van paced. It had been one month since Rose disappeared, and it had been one month since Zaibach had started gathering an army. Now, according to his agreement, his country was starting to prepare for war. Looking out of a window, Van looked over his city. He didn't want it destroyed again, but he also didn't want to fight. Also, something had been bugging him lately about a comment Allen had made a while ago. 'An Arethian sword…isn't there some sort of legend around those things?' He thought for a moment, his forehead pressed against the cold pane of glass. 'Ah yes. Only the nobles of the Arethian people can possess one…but that's only a legend! On the other hand, Draconians are supposed to be legends too. Rulers of the dragons and allies of the Draconians, the Arethians were destroyed long ago by a group of scientists that went mad and created creatures that they couldn't control. In order to rid Gaia of them, the Arethians had to sacrifice everything and wipe themselves out of existence.' Turning away from the window, Van glanced at a vase of flowers on his desk. The red and white roses were in full bloom, their scent filling his room. 'But was it worth it? Some rumors say that they sent their princess away to a forbidden place, to take up the throne when she was older.' He snorted. 'But that's impossible. Even IF the Arethians managed a spell of that magnitude, they wouldn't have any energy left to transport a child. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
" Come in." The door opened, and Allen stepped through, a grim look on his face.  
  
" Van, the spies brought news from Zaibach." Van glanced at Allen. 'Worse and worse,' he thought unhappily.  
  
" What is it, Allen? Have a seat." Doing so, Allen cleared his throat.  
  
" Apparently the Zaibach empire is starting its war campaigns within the city and the villages surrounding it. They're starting to gather supplies." Van cursed.  
  
" Alright. We'll have to notify our generals to contact the Alliance. Gaia is going to war again." Allen nodded, watching Van.  
  
" Van, do you really think that Rose is safe?" Van had told Allen about his encounter with Hitomi, and Allen had left the issue alone, for a while.  
  
" I don't know Allen. I'd look for her, but…now is not the time." Allen nodded, looking out the window.  
  
" I do hope we find her before the war breaks out. If she's not somewhere safe, she could inadvertently get involved in it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose glared at Dillandu. He hadn't really done anything to aggravate her, but she felt she needed to unleash her confused feelings at somebody.  
  
" You want me to what?" Folken stood to the side, half-hidden in the shadows, and Naria prowled around the room, a deep scowl embedded in her features.  
  
" Become Zaibachs sorceress. The army will need a figurehead of power. After all, what better icon than a sorceress that can do anything she wants? Why, if we wanted, you could blow up countries at a time, with your power." Rose frowned slightly, her anger marring her previously calm mask. 'So, they want a figurehead with power. I have to do something, something to make them more cautious. I don't want them to think that I can do what he's suggesting…even if I can.' She cleared her throat.  
  
" There's a slight problem with that, Dilly." He growled at that, and she allowed a small smirk.  
  
" Oh? And what might that be?" She gestured to a candle on the table in the room.  
  
" I can't use much of my power without exhausting myself. If I use it too much, I'll kill myself." He snorted, and Folken raised an eyebrow at her, clearly not believing her. 'Folken, please, for once, hold your tongue,' she prayed silently.  
  
" So then how do we know that you have power in the first place?" She smiled mentally. 'He's so easy to fool…' She faked a small sigh, shaking her head.  
  
" If you require proof, Dillandu, then I'll give it to you." With an almost careless gesture, she flicked her wrist at the candle, causing it to rise several feet in the air. She kept it there for a few moments, and then let it down gently, pretending to pant. Hey, she faked fainting once with Fanel, why not do it again?  
  
" There…Dilly….proof…" she gasped out, taking a deep breath. Rolling her eyes to the back of her head, she fell to the ground, resisting a wince as she landed rather harshly on her shoulder and hip. 'I'm going to be covered in bruises by the time this is over with,' she thought wryly as the sound of feet rushed towards her. Dillandu was cursing, and Folken was lifting her up. When she was in a sitting position, his breath tickled her ear.  
  
" Nice acting job." Crap. Well, can't fool everybody now, can we? Rose made a mental note to try and find a way to kill those little voices that live inside people's heads and pipe up any time they're not wanted. Flicking her eyes open, she rubbed her head, then her shoulder. 'Ouch…' Pushing herself to her feet, she watched as Dillandu thought. She could practically see the wheels turning in his head, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. Straightening his shoulders, he came to a decision. She just hoped that it wasn't too insane. Knowing his past however, she was probably wishing in vain.  
  
" The offer still stands." She sighed, looking sideways. If she officially joined Zaibach…but it HAD been a month, and she HAD promised… then she recalled the stories her mother had told her. 'But don't worry Rose. When I was caught, as soon as he found out he came to get me.' A hand descended on her shoulder. Glancing up, she saw Folken smiling slightly at her.  
  
" I hate to bring up past wounds Rose, but…what do you owe them?" She frowned, eyes hardening. 'Hell, I could be a witch when I first came here, and now I really am one. Why not? Folken's right, I DON'T owe them anything.' Her wings flared slightly.  
  
" Rose, if you do join us, a war will be started almost immediately." She frowned again. 'Do I really want to start a war?' Starting from her heart, her blood seemed to heat up and pulse faster through her veins, and she became almost dizzy, a hate filling her. Yes, she did want war. She wanted it with a passion. She would spill the blood of the boy who betrayed her, and she would torture him by destroying his kingdom.'  
  
" I accept my position. I will become Zaibachs sorceress. Prepare for battle." The heat in her veins died down slightly, and she whirled and stalked out of the room. 'He shall pay for what he did! And I'll have fun doing it.'  
  
In her room, her sword began to pulse with battle-lust. Van's unvoiced prayer did not go unnoticed by the sword, and it fully intended to fulfill the last Draconian princes' wish. After all, the Arethians and the Draconians were allies. 


	13. Changes Hurt? Confrontation!

AN: Whheee, chapter 13!!!!  
  
1 Megumi of the Moon-sorry 'bout those cliffhangers, they're irresistible ^_^""  
  
Kouhei-Thank you for the reviews in my other stories, Megumi as well! I'm sorry to say that when my computer crashed I lost those chapters, and may have to rewrite them. As well, I also wrote most of them with a friend I no longer get together with as much as I'd like to. Therefore, updates in those stories may be few and far between. My deepest apologies, but the ones most affected would be Past Loves and my Gundam Wing one ;-;  
  
  
  
" Let me make this perfectly clear. I. Am. Not. Getting. MARRIED!" Van shouted, slamming his hands onto the table. Ever since the preparations for war had begun, his advisors had been hounding him more than ever to find a princess. 'Gods, why can't they just leave me alone???' One of his older advisors stood up.  
  
" My lord, I know you don't want to admit it, but perhaps this refusal of marriage is because of that witch from the Mystic Moon?" Van clenched his fists and his teeth together. 'Murder is bad, murder is bad…'  
  
" You must remember my Lord, she is the one who left. If you continue to obsess over that…that…un-proper whore, then you'll just bring this kingdom to-" Van stood up, his chair tipping over, eyes flashing.  
  
" What did you just call her?" Allen stood, tense, his jaw muscles twitching. The advisor backed down, gulping slightly.  
  
" But…but my lord…she is from the Mystic Moon! All people from there are cursed!" Frowning, Van forced himself to speak quietly.  
  
" Unless your mind fails you, so also are Draconians. And are you prepared to say that the Seeress was also cursed, when she saved the entire planet?" The last few words were stressed, and his muscles ached from the effort not to draw his sword on the man. Nervously, the advisor shook his head, sitting down again.  
  
" This meeting is over." Storming out of the room, Van gripped his sword sheath and nearly ran to the training hall. He needed to beat something up.  
  
" Well, that didn't go very well," Allen commented, glaring at the advisors. They glanced at one another.  
  
" We just want our king to have an heir in case he…well…falls in battle." Allen raised his eyebrow.  
  
" Are you suggesting that Van will die?" The advisor cringed, shaking his head.  
  
" No, no of course not! It's just a precaution, that's all!" Allen shook his head, walking out of the room.  
  
" I'm going to talk to Van. You're lucky he didn't kill you." Slamming the door behind him, Allen took his time going to the training hall. He knew Van would need a few minutes to calm down, at the very least. He sighed. 'As much as I hate to admit it, the advisors are right on a few points. Van did need a Queen, and Fanelia needed an heir to the throne. Van wasn't invincible, and this time Hitomi isn't around to save him. He's also distracted, thinking about Rose. It's the same as it was with Hitomi.' He allowed a small chuckle to escape. The young King would never learn.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose was facing a dilemma. 'Stay the same, or change so nobody recognizes me…stay the same…change….' Tapping her chin, she stared pensively into the full-length mirror that had been brought in from Fried. 'I'm a part of Zaibach now, which means I'll have to fight, most likely. That means I could meet him again. And if he recognizes me…' She frowned, tapping her foot. Making her decision, she flopped into a chair.  
  
" First of all, I need to come up with the things I want…" Calling a piece of paper, a quill and ink to her, she began to write. "Hm…hair has to change….let's make it…flaming red…I always wanted that anyway…paler skin…slightly taller….' She smirked to herself as she dipped her quill into the ink.  
  
A few minutes later she was done. Glancing at the list one more time, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, putting her finger straight to her head.  
  
" Now or never…." Concentrating on the image of herself after her alterations, Rose clenched her teeth.  
  
" Change!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Naria was headed to Roses' room when she heard a loud and painful cry coming from her room. Blinking, she paused momentarily before running to Rose. Opening the door, Naria nearly fell over when she saw what happened.  
  
" Owowowowowowowwoo ouch!!!" A woman was sitting on the floor rubbing her head, wincing, with her legs splayed out. The air crackled with electricity, and Narias' fur was standing on edge because of it. Naria cautiously approached the lady.  
  
" Who are you, and what have you done with Lady Rose?" The woman groaned, pushing herself to her feet. Then she blinked at her.  
  
" You mean it worked? YES!! Scccoorreee!!!!!!" She took a look at Naria's expression and fell silent, coughing and rubbing the back of her head.  
  
" It's me, Naria. It's Rose." Naria raised her eyebrows. 'If she thinks that I'm going to fall for that, she has another thing coming.' The person sighed, rubbing her forehead.  
  
" I decided I needed a change in appearance, that's all. Don't worry about it Naria, I'm still the 'Sorceress of Zaibach.'" Snorting, Naria rolled her eyes.  
  
" Fine then. If you're Rose, then tell me why you left Fanelia?" The girl frowned, crossing her arms. 'Hah, I got her!' Naria grinned smugly, tilting her head.  
  
" Well then, now that we've proved you wrong, I have to bring you to Lord-"  
  
" I ran away." Naria blinked, eyes widening at the woman's interruption.  
  
" What?" Come to think of it, Rose sounded almost exactly like her. But this persons voice was…smoother, deeper almost, but not quite. It also contained an accent that she couldn't quite place.  
  
" I ran away because the boy king was immature and foolish, and he insulted me. I didn't feel the need to stay, so I ran away. Your soldiers caught me, and they brought me here. And then the sorcerers did this." Then her cloak did something odd. It split in two and each part flared out. Naria's jaw dropped. 'Gods, those are wings!'  
  
" Rose?" She nodded, smiling slightly. It sent a chill down Naria's back, and she bowed her head.  
  
" Please accept my apologies, Lady." A cold hand descended on her shoulder, and Naria had to fight the urge to run away. Something about this woman was terrifying. She wasn't quite Rose anymore.  
  
" Don't worry about it. I'm going to oversee my armies. Tell Folken about this, and instruct him to meet me at the arena." Naria nodded, and the hand left her shoulder. 'She acts different as well…not stuck-up, but confident to a large degree. Whatever Rose did…she's different.'  
  
" She what?" Folken stood from his chair, and Naria sighed.  
  
" She told me to instruct you to meet her at the arena. She also said she was looking over 'her' armies." Folken paced as Naria knelt, watching him. Rubbing his forehead, Folken sighed.  
  
" Did you check?" Naria nodded, frowning slightly.  
  
" She has the sword with her. As soon as she left, I searched her room again. You don't think that…" Folken shook his head to her unasked question.  
  
" I don't think anymore. I know. She's who they're looking for. And no matter how long we keep her here, she'll return to them. I just hope that history doesn't repeat itself. She won't be the only one to suffer if it does." Naria watched as Folken sat down again, rubbing his forehead. Walking up to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" You're still worried about him, aren't you?" Folken glanced up. Chuckling, he nodded.  
  
" A few of his braver advisors contacted me." Pulling a letter out of his cloak, he handed it to her. Naria skimmed it briefly, frowning. Ever since Folken had come back, he 'won over' a few of the Fanelian advisors to tell him how his younger brother was doing every month. This time, the letter changed it's topic a paragraph into it.  
  
" They must be insane. He would never agree to what they're asking."  
  
" He doesn't know. And he won't know until after everything settles down. They haven't told him, and nobody knows of their plans except themselves. And now only you and I know. This can go no further than the two of us." Naria's frown deepened.  
  
" Shouldn't we tell-" Trailing, off, Naria answered her own question. Shrugging, she smiled.  
  
" Oh well. I suppose they'd get used to one another eventually." Nodding, Folken started laughing again.  
  
" You realize that they'll probably try to kill us when they find out, right Naria?" Naria smiled at Folken and joined in his laughter.  
  
" Yes…they probably will, for a few moments."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The room itself was fairly simple. It was large and cavernous, with a vaulted ceiling and stone walls, but other than that it would have fit in to any home. Large wooden tables sported piles upon piles of thick leather- bound books with dust and dirt-encrusted covers. If you touched one, a poof of dust would fly into the air, giving a silent testimony to their age. 'And as they say on the Old Home…with age comes wisdom.' A man moved back from a table, cleaning his hands in a natural spring just large enough to contain both of his hands.  
  
He turned and smiled, looking at the thing on the table of him. It mewed, moving it's new arms and legs, wings stretching out as far as possible. Bits of paper and notes scrawled quickly fluttered to the floor with the creatures movements. Opening it's eyes, it looked sleepily at him, ebony eyes glittering. The man chuckled, walking over to a stone tank. Pulling out a hunk of meat, he tossed it at the creature. 'Hybrids…they're so simple to create…once I found the books…' Snarls and roars filled the room as the hybrid pup tore into the flank of the animal, no longer recognizable. Sitting in the only chair in the room, the man steepled his fingers together and closed his eyes. The animal would be busy for a moment with the food, so he had time to think. 'So, she has awoken. The princess.' He sneered, eyebrows forming a frown. 'They thought they could eliminate us by exiling us…the sorcerers. The True Ones, or the Corrupt Ones, as they said. How they spread their false message of righteousness and love of the people when they so thoroughly repress any sort of advance in technology…' Flaring his black wings, he growled, matching tones with the hybrid.  
  
" Yes. Well, we'll just have to see how well our little Princess can rule, won't we little Hybrid?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" You know Van, it costs money to replace those things." Allen's wry voice startled Van, making him pause, sword swooping to the ground. He growled, then glanced at the training post. Splinters stuck out everywhere, and hunks of wood hung to the sides desperately. Sighing, he slid his sword back into it's sheath.  
  
" Yeah, I know. It's just that…well…you were there." He walked over to a bench and sat down, resting his chin in his hands.  
  
" Yes, I was there. And I was just as angry as you were. They had no right to call her those things, but you have to admit, you were almost as rude to Hitomi when she first came here. You did call her cursed, and you were-"  
  
" Stuck up and obnoxious?" Van supplied with a tired grin, cutting Allen off. He nodded.  
  
" Well, Hitomi was the first person from the Mystic Moon to come to Gaia. We didn't know anything about the people there. When Rose came…they should have known better! And it's not like she flirted with any of the men, anyway, so why would they call her a…" Gripping his sword, Van stood up and paced.  
  
" They're advisors. They're concerned for Fanelia. As you should be, as well."  
  
" What's that supposed to mean?" The doors opened, and a fuzzy pink bundle of fur hit him with the force of two pack-horses.  
  
" It mmeeaaannnsss that they're worried about the lack of an heir to the throne in Fanelia, Lord Van!" He groaned, hugging Merle.  
  
" I'll marry when I find the right girl. I've always said that." Merle glared up at him.  
  
" And you've never found her, and you're going to war within a week! That's why they're doing this big push, Lord Van. What if you die like you almost did last time and leave Fanelia kingless? Hitomi isn't here to save you, and you've successfully pushed away the only other person who might've been able to help us!" Van growled, his voice raised.  
  
" Why is everybody constantly reminding me of Rose?!? I know she's not here, I know I wasn't the most polite to her, and I know why everybody is concerned! I don't want to sound cruel, but Rose probably couldn't have helped us anyway. Hitomi only adopted her, so she probably has no power whatsoever. She also kept the fact that she was adopted a secret, and probably would have stayed silent if she hadn't gotten mad at Millerna. It was her that made the decision to leave, and none of us could have stopped her!" Merle backed away, ears tucked flat against her head, eyes narrowed.  
  
" You could have, Lord Van." Taking a deep breath to yell at her, what she said clicked, and he stopped, exhaling loudly.  
  
" What did you say? How could I have stopped her? She hated my guts!" Merle shook her head, and Allen glanced at her.  
  
" Are you sure it's wise to tell him?" Van blinked. 'Tell me what?' Merle sighed.  
  
" She's gone anyway. It's not like it'll kill her." Now Van was thoroughly confused. What had they been hiding from him?  
  
" Lord Van, you have it all wrong! Rose was the farthest thing away from wanting to kill you." He frowned in confusion. She sighed exasperatedly, then walked up to him, so close that he could see the tiny flecks of light in Merle's eyes. And in her state, it wasn't a good thing to be in scratching range.  
  
" Didn't you see it Lord Van? When she got mad at you when you didn't tell her you were leaving for Fried, when she spent all night crying after you yelled at her in your study….when she couldn't stop blushing for weeks when Millerna and I teased her about being rescued from the dragons by her true love…" Now he was blushing. Quiet badly, if he thought so himself. The embarrassment was mixed with a healthy dose of shame, however. She had cried? 'Well, now the guilt comes flooding in…' he thought wryly.  
  
" And finally, when she swallowed her pride and asked Millerna to teach her how to be a lady when you were gone so that she could impress you when you came back from Fried. She went through wearing corsets, to wearing court dresses, to learning how to sit, stand, talk and eat right, all for you! And you didn't even notice it!" Van shook his head, looking down at Merle.  
  
" What are you getting at, Merle?" Allen shook his head and rolled his eyes, stepping up.  
  
" What she's trying to tell you Van, is that Rose loved you. She loved you probably more than either you and I loved Hitomi." He felt the need to sit down suddenly, and he did, barely hitting the bench. 'Rose…really? No way that's possible…but she did talk to them more than me…and…' a horrible thought dawned on him. ' Being a noble…that night…oh gods…I acted so horribly…' He groaned, burying his head in his arms.  
  
" Oh come on Lord Van, is it really that bad?!?" Van shook his head as best he could within the confines of his arms.  
  
"That's the problem….it's not that bad…it's not bad at all!! I'm such a baka!! Baka baka baka baka…" He didn't raise his head, but he did hear the quiet snickers and eventual uproarious laughter filling the training arena. He just whimpered, wishing the ground would swallow him. 'Why couldn't I have figured it out and told her how I feel?!?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose smiled grimly to herself. 'Well, I think I've achieved the vampire look.' Her hair, now red, was still smooth, thank the gods. 'It would have sucked to have gone through all of that to wind up with frizzy hair.' Her new wardrobe had come from the seamstress as well, and now she had more clothes than she probably would ever need. She smoothed the fabric on her arms, going back to checking herself over. The dress itself…yes, she was voluntarily wearing dresses…she figured it had something to do with all that nobility training she went through…was entirely black. 'Well, almost entirely,' she added, running a brush through her hair. It came down in a V-neck, ending about an inch below her collar bones. The sleeves came down tightly on her arms to her wrists, where they tapered to a point on her wrist, covering an arrow of flesh on the back of her hand. The hemline whispered against the floor, and was deceptively full, but otherwise sticking to her sides, hips and stomach like a skin. Silver thread ran across her stomach, showing a dragon holding a pearl, his body wrapped around her torso. Her wings hung tucked against her back, adding effect to the dress. Her now-pale skin and red hair clashed violently, causing her to look like she had never been in the sun at all. She spun in front of the mirror. 'All in all, I think I achieved what I was looking for. Wait until Miguel gets a load of this!' She smirked, grabbed her sword, and walked down the hallway to breakfast.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Hehehe, Miguel is a suck-up!" Dallet snickered, and the rest of the table joined in. Miguel shot a death glare at him.  
  
" Hey, just because I got her something doesn't mean that I'm sucking up to her." The slayers burst out laughing.  
  
" Yeah sure, whatever Miguel. I can just see it now. 'Hi Rose, since you're being the head leader of Zaibach now, I figure I'd get you something to congratulate you with.'" Miguel groaned, poking his food with his fork miserably. 'Note to self. Never…EVER…tell the rest of the Dragon Slayers anything ever again.' Shesta patted him on the back.  
  
" Ah, don't worry Miguel. We won't tease you…too much!" Miguel gave a wry grin.  
  
" Thanks, I think." They chuckled, and the door to the mess hall opened. Miguel could only stare as everybody else's jaw dropped to the floor. The person in question just chuckled, walking into the hall and grabbing a plate.  
  
" Thank you for the compliments gentlemen, but let's concentrate on eating for now. We'll be having our warm-ups as soon as you've had time to digest your food." Rose smirked as about ten jaws snapped shut, and walked over to him.  
  
" Hey Miguel." Ruffling the top of his head, she went over to the table that also seated Folken, Naria and Dillandu, and sat down. Miguel let out the breath he was holding and shrank back from the murderous glares sent at him from the table.  
  
" I can't help it if she likes me better than all the rest of you guys." Dodging under the table as hunks of bread hurled his way, he could only praise his quick speed as he snuck away from the table, stifling a chuckle. 'Suckers…guess I have to give this to her later though.' Pocketing the long black box, Miguel dashed for the doors, managing to avoid getting hit with anything except a small piece of buttered bread. All in all, he could've been hit worse.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
The next day, Rose drew an offending piece of material over her head.  
  
" Honestly Naria, I'll be fine without it." Naria rolled her eyes as she strapped the steel and leather armor overtop of her dress. 'I only plan on finding on man, after all.'  
  
" And supposing you fall in battle? I CAN still beat you, you know. Then where would the army be, without it's Sorceress to guide them?" As if in reprimand, Naria pulled harder than necessary on a strap, causing Rose to loose her breath for a moment. With a quick mental thought, she loosened it. Glancing around the room, she did a quick check to make sure she had everything. Her glance flicked to her left leg, and she patted her knee, the quick check of the edge of her sword a reminder that it was indeed there. She turned to Naria, grinning slightly. 'This is what I was born for…the battle. This is what…' she blinked, shaking her head slightly. 'What's going on? What's with the need to battle all of a sudden? They had BETTER NOT have tried to pull another 'Dillandu' trick!'  
  
" Anyway, Naria, are you ready? Today's the day." Naria blinked at her. 'I wonder what else she was thinking to involve the 'anyway' when she started the sentence…'  
  
" Of course, my Lady." Rose winced. That title brought up bad memories, and she didn't want them surfacing now.  
  
" No. It's not 'my Lady.' And I can't be called Rose, either…somebody might recognize the name." Rose narrowed her eyes in thought. She had forgotten that little detail. Naria was nodding.  
  
" Indeed…umm…let's see…Maria?" Rose made a face.  
  
" Tenshi?" They were silent for a moment before bursting out into laughter.  
  
" I know! What do we use to burn things with?" Rose sighed.  
  
" Naria, I'm not in the mood for…oh all right. We use fire." Naria grinned.  
  
" And what's left over after the fire burns down?" Rose raised an eyebrow at Naria. Had she gone completely insane?  
  
" Ashes." Naria shook her head.  
  
" Nope, but you're close. Coals are left over." Rose shrugged her shoulders, second eyebrow raising to meet the first. Naria shook her head.  
  
" Soooo, if you change the spelling a bit…" Here she reached for a scrap of paper and a quill, scribbling something down.  
  
" There!" Rose picked up the paper and read it, looked at Naria, and then read it again.  
  
" I like it. That'll be my name in the Army from now on. Good work Naria. Now. Let's get this party started!" Dropping the scrap of paper, it fluttered down to the floor, containing only a single word.  
  
'Koal'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van sat in Escaflowne, looking over the Allied Troops. Men and machines stretched out for miles, and Allen stood beside him in Shezerade. 'This time, we'll be ready for them.' However, Fate had other plans. As the sun rose on the fields, cries of alarm spread throughout the camp as one giant floating fortress appeared out of thin air. Surrounding it were masses upon masses of flying guymelefs, and beneath it revealed thousands of troups. Van raised his sword and charged.  
  
  
  
He didn't know how long he had fought, or how many melefs he had brought down before he saw her. Without a melef, and without guards, she stood on the hillside with a smug look on her face. Glancing at him, she headed for a building, now rubble. Cursing, he followed her until the passages in the ruins, presumably a hotel or something with many rooms, grew too small for Escaflowne to fit. 'This is most definitely a trap…but I can't let her get away.' Cautiously, he opened up the hatch of his 'melef, sword ready for an attack. None came, and he jumped out of the cockpit. Flashing a grin at him that was full of contempt and amusement, she turned a corner. 'Sorceress…' Gripping his sheath, he followed her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'This is too easy…' Rose resisted the urge to chuckle as she wound her way to the center of the old recreation building, the patter of footsteps behind her the only sign she needed that the boy king was still following her. Then, after a few minutes of walking, she got to where she wanted to be. The central arena. Looking around, Rose sneered in contempt at the state of the room. The stone walls were chipped and worn, and dust on the floor from the rubble placed here and there from the fighting made it seem as if the building was centuries old.  
  
" Sorceress! You think you can attack our countries? You die here!" She whirled, parried his slice of his sword with her own, barbed edges catching the blade of his. Wrenching her hand, she tore both his sword and hers out of their hands, sending them skittering across the floor to be picked up later. And in that time, she had one hand wrapped around his throat and was pinning him against the wall. He just blinked dazedly, struggling to get loose. Allowing a triumphant smirk, she said as smoothly and as monotone as possible,  
  
" So. You're the boy king I've been searching for. Van Fanel." Her grip tightened, and her smile widened.  
  
AN: Sorry, sorry, cliffhanger, I know ;-; But it's just so easssyyy ^-^ 


	14. A New Journey

AN: Well, Fanfiction is up again, and chapter 14 is here! Yay ^_^ I'm having a lot of fun writing this, I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it ^_^  
Megumi of the Moon- In reference to your question...that'd just make it WAY to easy, wouldn't it? ~evil chuckle~ But he does find out, eventually. Rose has to go through some more stuff that she has to deal with, but I can't tell you 'cause I'd be wrecking the story :P Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, you guys are the best! (and the only two that review my story, extra thanks for that!)  
  
  
Van glared at the girl that had her hand to his throat. 'If she wasn't evil, she could pass as pretty...' He promptly smacked that part of his brain until it passed out and whimpered in defeat. Focusing on the current situation, he frowned.  
" I might be. Why did you want to talk to me?" Her smile only turned into a smirk, her eyes chips of ice. They looked familiar, somehow...  
" Why would I want to talk to you?" He snorted.  
" Because you stood out in plain view of the enemy and waited for me to follow you until we got here." Shaking her head slightly, she let him go, backing up a bit. He went to move from the wall, but for some reason his body didn't do what he wanted it to. He couldn't move.  
" And so you see the power of the sorceress." She chuckled coldly, leaning against thin air, somehow supporting herself. Narrowing his eyes, he attempted to break free. 'Drat...why did she bring me here?'  
" Anyway, enough small talk. You know, you should be thanking me." Blinking, he snarled quietly.  
" And why would that be? Why would I thank you for pinning me against a wall, sorceress?" She merely rolled her eyes at him.  
" Because, boy king, if you answer several of my questions right, I may consider letting you go. I could have also killed you by now, or taken you hostage. It's a wonder your kingdom is alive and well if it's ruled by a boy idiotic enough to follow an enemy into a most likely trap." 'Ouch...that had to hurt.' The annoying part of his brain was back, and sneering at him in full glory. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Then he blinked, moving his head again. Casting another glance at the sorceress, his frown deepened.  
" Even if you do take me hostage, my people will not back down, and my friends will find me." She paused, looking as if she had just had a sword rammed through her stomach. Straightening, she stalked over and raised her hand to slap him. Instead of following through, it hovered just above his cheek, and her eyes were pits of fire.  
" Are you so sure about that, boy king? Sometimes your supposed friends are not as they seem." A note of bitterness had entered her voice.  
" Well, my friends are." She merely chuckled, the anger fading from her eyes.  
" And if they DO come to get you? What then, boy king? They would merely be captured as well. Then I could have twice as much fun torturing and killing them right in front of you. Or better yet," her hand descended, tracing his jaw. He flinched away, disgust filling his eyes. She paused, her hand under his chin, and continued in a cold voice, " I could just take over your body and mind and get you to kill them with your own two hands." A small knife appeared in her palm, and she ran the blade lightly under his chin, just enough to make the blood well to the surface.  
" So, now that we both know what I could do if you don't answer my questions, let's continue, shall we?" Van looked away, eyes closed. He wouldn't answer anything.  
" I've heard a rumor, boy king. A rumor that you, of all people, loved the Seeress from the Mystic Moon." His eyes snapped open. So she had heard about her...of course she would have, it was only a year and a bit ago.  
" Maybe I did." He replied cautiously, quietly. She smirked, pacing the room slowly, looking like a cat stalking its prey.  
" I also hear that she left soon after the war was completed. What was the matter, boy king? Didn't she like Gaia enough to stay? Or perhaps it was you?" Glaring at her, he only let his eyes follow her as she moved. 'Why is she asking me this? Obviously she knows the answers already, and she's just wasting her time. Why not ask about Fanelia, the Alliance...anything but Hitomi?' A light tap of the knife edge brought him back to reality.  
" We're not done talking boy. You have a nasty habit of tuning people out, you know that? It's not very polite."  
" Yeah well, you're not exactly somebody I need to be polite to, sorceress." She tsked, shaking her head.  
" You know, that title gets extremely cumbersome after a while. Please, just call me Koal. Alright? Alright." 'What and odd name...' She ran a hand through her hair, untangling some knots.  
************  
  
Rose sighed, glancing back at Van. She could see the hate and fury plainly in his eyes. 'So emotional...he always was though, wasn't he?' She didn't have time to think of that now. There would be only a few moments left before Dillandu showed up. And she wasn't done talking yet.  
" Really boy king, I'm disappointed. I expected a better fight before I captured you. But enough of that, I still have more questions. I've also heard another, more interesting rumor. The Seeresses' daughter was supposed to have come here, wasn't she?" Van winced as if he was in pain. 'Perfect.'  
" Yes...she was." She smirked again, cracking her knuckles and trying to quell the disgust she felt for him.  
" Good, you've decided to co-operate...it makes it much easier, you know. Where is she now? I didn't see her when I looked over the battlefield. She was supposed to be a good fighter too." He narrowed his eyes at her in puzzlement.  
" How did you..." He trailed off, eyes widening. 'No, he couldn't guess!'  
" Honestly boy king...are you not familiar with the usage of spies? No wonder you're such a pathetic wealing."  
" Of course I know about spies. I just never assumed..." She resisted the urge to smack her forehead in exasperation. 'Foolish, foolish boy...' Idly, she bent down and picked up her sword and his. Glancing at the blade, she nodded.  
" That's a good blade you have. Worthy of a king indeed." She stuck it into the ground near his feet.  
" Was she your friend?" Glancing up at him from her crouched position, she toyed with the handle of her sword.  
"....Yes. Yes, she was my friend." Standing, she brushed herself off, flicking her hair behind her shoulder.  
" I see. So you meet people, lull them into thinking that they have your friendship, and then when they disappear you abandon them completely and leave them for dead, is that it? Of course, it all makes sense," she said bitingly, wanting to see him in pain again. She got her wish as he winced more and glanced to the side.  
" I had to make a decision..." Rose let out a bitter laugh.  
" A decision, boy king?" He whipped his head around, glaring at her once again.  
" Yes," he spat out angrily, " yes, I had to make a decision. If I went to look for her, then my country would have been attacked when I was gone. If I left her...she could have died. But it's alright now, because she left." He closed his eyes, pain etched onto his face. Rose narrowed her eyes in thought.  
" She left did she? On what grounds do you base THAT decision? Pure hope, or pure laziness?"  
" Proof. Three days after she ran away..." He sighed, opening his eyes, looking like somebody had shot his dog, " after she ran away from me...from her friends...the pillar of light came and took her home." His hands clenched, and his body shook slightly. " It took her away before I even told her...." Rose backed up slightly, surprised. 'Pillar of light? That never....before he told me what?' She swallowed, forcing a look of contempt onto her face.  
" Pillar of light? How ridiculous. But before I continue...told her what? What did you want to tell her?" He looked up, sighing, about to speak, when Dillandu walked in.  
" Ah, Van. Remember me? I believe I have an old score to settle." Chuckling at Van's horrified expression, he advanced as Rose headed towards the doorway.  
" You may take over Dillandu. But there are two conditions. Do NOT, under any circumstance, kill him. And also, only use the whip you have in your hand. Nothing else. Do not scar his face. Only his torso." Dillandu growled, but replied.  
" Of course Lady Koal." Rose was about to leave when Van spoke up, very reluctantly.  
" Well, I've told you everything else....I loved her. I loved her, but I was too afraid...like before, with Hitomi...I didn't realize it until it was too late." Rose gasped, taking a step backwards. 'No...no, this can't be true! There was no pillar of light, I didn't leave! I was stuck here, and Folken said he'd give Van a signal that I wasn't wandering around in the...' Suddenly everything clicked into place, and waves upon waves of anger mixed with terror and sadness filled her. 'They tricked me! Those...those...THINGS tricked me! And they tricked him....I'M GOING TO KILL THEM! How could he...and Naria and Dillandu and....' Her eyes widened even further.  
" You seem surprised, Koal. Think it was impossible for a person like me to fall for somebody?" Rose ignored him, fighting tears. Waving her hand, she released the invisible ropes holding him.  
" Dillandu...I leave him to you. If Folken asks, tell him I'm in my room and I'm not to be disturbed. This battle is over...for today." With that, she walked slowly out into the old hallway. Rain was starting to pour as the sounds of a whip cracking was heard, and the ends of a battle finished, with orders to return to base. She managed to get down the first hallway before she broke into a run, then gave up on running and teleported directly to her room, in tears.  
" They all lied to me....Miguel...."  
************  
  
He knew that something was wrong. First she had called off the battles, sending messages to the Allied forces that they had better watch their backs and that even though they were returning to the capital they were by no means surrendering. Then she had stayed in her room during the day, only coming out at night and during meal times. Often her eyes were slightly red. She had been crying, and he didn't like it one bit. That's why he was standing outside in the hall in front of her door, debating with himself whether or not he should go in.  
" Come on...it's not that hard..." Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked lightly on the door.  
" Go away. I didn't send for anybody." He sighed. Something had gone very, very wrong at the fight.  
" It's me...Miguel." There was silence behind the door, and then it quietly slid open. Rose looked at him quietly, as if making a decision about him.  
" What is it Miguel?" She sighed, standing aside once she took a look at him. 'I probably look twice as worried as I would like to...' he thought, before accepting her silent invitation and stepping inside.  
" I just thought I'd come to check on you...I'm worried Rose, you're acting different. What's the matter?" She shook her head, sitting on her bed, motioning for him to have a seat as well. Gulping slightly, he sat beside her, fighting his nerves.  
" It's nothing..." He frowned.  
" And that's a lie. I may not have special powers, but even I know that something is bugging you. You haven't overseen training all week, you've barely eaten anything, and you only go out of your room at night, refusing to see anybody." He put an arm around her, hugging her to his side. It was time to put his embarrassment aside for her sake. She stiffened slightly at the original contact, and then relaxed, leaning against him. After a moment of silence, he spoke again.  
" So, are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" She lowered her head, sighing.  
" Nothing gets by you Miguel, does it?" He chuckled lightly, shaking his head.  
" Nope. Not when it comes to you." She smiled slightly, looking up at him. A troubled look crossed her face.  
" Miguel....if I was kidnapped...and you didn't know where I was....and you thought that I had gone back to the Mystic Moon...would you still look for me?" He blinked. 'Where did that question...?' He thought for a moment about the question.  
" If you were kidnapped, of course I would look for you. I wouldn't stop until I found you. But if I was absolutely sure you had gone back home...and that you were HAPPY there...then I might stop. If I thought that you went involuntarily though, I would search until I found a way to get to you. Why the sudden curiosity?" She sighed again.  
" No particular reason...just one of those questions that pops into your head late at night and it won't leave you alone." Looking down again, she swung her feet under her bed, her wings closing tighter about her to allow her to move closer to him.  
" Miguel...am I somebody that a person could care about? I know I'm a tomboy, and I'm not nice, and I cut myself off from people, but-" He cut her off, kissing the top of her head, face turning an extraordinary shade of red.  
" You have to be one of the easiest people to care about. When I met you...well...you instantly became my friend. And now...well..." he trailed off, hand going into the pocket of his pants. (He's in normal clothes, so it's not his armor 0-o) Pulling out the box he had meant to give to her before, he set it in her lap.  
" I got this for you...I hope you like it." Sending a questioning look at him, she opened the oblong box. She gasped in delight, and he allowed himself a small smile. The silver necklace glittered in the moonlight streaming through her window, and an intricately carved tiger hung from the chain, holding a small opal in it's mouth.  
" Oh Miguel...it's beautiful...and opal is my birthstone...how did you...?" He silenced her by placing his hand over her mouth.  
" Folken told me. I got the necklace on my own though. The tiger reminded me of you. Deadly and having more emotions and thoughts than she shows, but devastatingly beautiful, sleek, and graceful." Tears rose in her eyes, spilling over onto his hand. He used his other hand to wipe them away, and hugged her close, removing his hand from her mouth.  
" Miguel...I need this to be answered by somebody other than my mother....am I pretty?" He glanced down at her. She seemed so...unsure, insecure. He frowned mentally. That Van guy must have hurt her pretty badly to doubt even that.  
" You're more beautiful than Aranor, queen of the Arethians and daughter of Charganya, goddess of beauty." Here her eyes widened in shock, but then they returned to normal.  
" Thank you Miguel...thank you so much for the necklace...for everything. You accepted me when I first came here, no questions asked. Even when I got my wings...you still stayed by my side." She smiled up at him happily, but there was still a sadness in her eyes. His stomach fell slightly.  
" But?" She closed her eyes in regret, standing up and bringing him with her, walking out to her balcony. Her hands gripped the rail as she looked over the capital.  
" I can't stay here..." she whispered quietly, so quietly he had to strain to hear it.  
" Why...?" She turned to him, hugging him tightly.  
" They all lied to me...I talked to Van at the battle...they said that they sent a signal to him and that he chose not to come and get me..." Miguel sighed, keeping her close to him.  
" I'm sorry Rose...I was part of it too.."  
" I know." He blinked, looking down at her. She had put the necklace on, and was back to looking at Zaibach.  
" It was your job, right? Your job to keep me stabilized if the experiments went wrong?" He stayed silent, nodding.  
" How did you know?" Leaning against the wall, he waited for her answer. 'She's so beautiful...'  
" Before I got my powers under control...when I hugged you....I...I'm sorry..." She rubbed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
" It should be me who is apologizing. You see, I failed in my job. I was supposed to act, and not let my feelings get in the way. But it happened anyway." She leaned against him, eyes closed.  
" I fell in love with you Rose...and I want you to stay with me." He rested his head against hers, enjoying the smell of her hair. There was a tiny gasp in her direction, and he grinned, restraining a laugh at her response.  
" Miguel, I...I just can't. If none of this had happened and we met on other conditions, maybe. But..." He shushed her quietly.  
" I know, and I understand. I don't think I'd want to stay in a place where I'd been fed nothing but lies either. And if you want...I'll help you get away from here. Just...do me one favor...for a pathetic man in love with you..." She turned and blinked up at him, nodding slightly. He hugged her close to him, burying his face in her neck.  
" I love you. I love you. I love you, Rose." (AN: Yes, I know I stole that from Fushigi Yugi...but it's ssuucchhh and adorable scene!) She hugged him back, wiping her eyes again.  
" Thank you Miguel." He nodded.  
" Now...are you going to go back to Fanelia?" She shook her head, and he felt some relief. At least Van couldn't hurt her if she didn't go back there.  
" I can't go back...not yet. I have to think about a lot of things first." He nodded, taking her hand.  
" Come on. I'll sneak you into a guymelef. I'll let you choose your path from there. Do you need food from the kitchen?" She nodded, looking like a small, lost child. He tugged lightly, heading to the mess hall.  
************  
  
Folken watched the two dark figures walk cautiously through the halls. He sighed, smiling wistfully. He knew that she'd figure it out soon enough. He just hoped that she eventually made the right decision.  
" Um...Lord Folken?" He turned his attention back to the advisor.  
" Yes?" The old man gulped slightly, pushing the betrothal papers towards him.  
" Since our King isn't here to sign them...we need somebody of the Royal Family's blood to sign the negotiations. When Rose returns...then they shall be wed." The advisor looked disgruntled, obviously disliking the match for his king, but frankly unable to do a thing about it.  
" Very well. And don't worry about it. Our sorceress is a nice woman. Her and Van will fit well together." With that, he took the offered quill and signed his name, sealing their deal.  
************  
  
Rose toyed with her necklace as Miguel landed in a clearing near the forests that divided the mountain region from Fanelia. Silently, he handed her a large pack full of food, enough to last her around a month, if she planned it right. She had her duffel bag over her shoulder, it's strap rubbing awkwardly against her left wing, and her sword was strapped in it's usual place in case she ran into trouble. She also had a hunting knife when and if she ran out of food. 'Miguel is so nice...I wish that I didn't have to do this...but right now, it's the only thing that I CAN do. I need to think about...everything. Particularly the aforementioned Aranor. That woman in my dreams...ugh, everything is so confusing!' Miguel paused at the feet of his guymelef.  
" Well...I guess this is it Rose..." She smiled sadly at him, giving him a small hug.  
" Thank you Miguel...from the bottom of my heart." Tilting her head, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and started walking, not looking back. 'I have to do this on my own. If I look back now then I'll cave in and follow him.'  
" Good luck, Lady Rose." Soon after, there was the sound of the guymelef taking off, and then the air was silent. Putting the food pack in her duffel bag and shifting it on her shoulder, Rose started walking up a hill, recalling the words of a song that she had written in her spare time on the Mystic Moon. Smiling happily for the first time in days, Rose started to sing, making up the tune as she walked.  
( AN: Me again. This next song is awesome, and I have the perfect vision of Rose walking when the sun is rising and singing this song, and I'll do my best to describe it, but it works better when you hear the song...it's called Luna's Boat Song, from the game Lunar, lyrics arranged by Jen something. I encourage you to try and find it, it's really pretty!)  
  
Wishing on a dream that seems far off,  
Hoping it will come today.  
Into the starlit night,  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze,  
Waiting on a shooting star!  
  
Rose glanced at the dark sky, the bottom starting to lighten, the stars fading slowly into the light of the rising sun. She was fairly high up on the hill now, and she continued to sing.  
  
But,  
What if that star is not to come?  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
When the horizon darkens most,  
We all need to believe there is hope.  
  
Her face fell for a moment, and she thought about Aranor and Vargain again. 'I may not know who you are yet, but I know you're somebody important...Miguel mentioning you makes it even more important for me to find out...' Her thoughts took a turn again. 'Mother...I know I've made some mistakes, but I think they were supposed to happen. Without them I wouldn't have met Miguel or the others, and they're my friends...I know you're making sure I'm alright. I'm doing just fine, don't you worry!' Her hand wrapped around the tiger necklace and her mothers pendant as the sky started to turn pink and yellow with the suns' light.  
  
Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
I know my heart should guide me but,  
There's a hole within my soul.  
  
Taking a break and sitting down at the top of the hill, Rose closed her eyes as a gentle breeze blew past her face, cooling her off and carrying the scent of herbs and flowers to her. Something nudged her elbow. Looking down, she saw the baby dragon she had seen earlier in the clearing. Sending her glance upwards, she saw the rest of the clan. 'Yes...this was meant to happen, I'm sure of it.' She stood, hefting her bag over her shoulder. One of the older dragons came forward and took the strap lightly in it's mouth, lifting it off of her and turning. The others looked at her, as if waiting for her to follow them. She smiled, before picking up the baby dragon and walking into the dark woods.  
  
What will fill this emptieness inside of me?  
Am I to be satisfied without knowing?  
I wish then, for a chance to see,  
Now all I need (desperately)  
Rose sent one last glance down the mountain to the city below, looking like a tiny replica of Fanelia. 'Van...promise me you'll wait for me...I'll try not to be too long.'  
  
Is my star to come? 


	15. A Break from Pain

AN: YAY, FANFICTION IS BACK UP!!! ~party~ However, also means that I must write again :P and such a nice holiday.~puts away her party hat~ Ahem. Anyway, I have a new reviewer! Happy day! Oh yeah.dams are female dragons and drakes are male. Dams have green scales and drakes have red. The more vibrant the colors, the healthier the dragon. BlueDreamer- There's really no plan for Hitomi and Van, 'cause Hitomi is dead.but there was a plan for Miguel and Rose, because they wanted to get her emotionally bound to Zaibach and the army, so they told Miguel to do it, but it backfired and he wound up falling in love with her for real. And yes, the wings are hereditary, but her parents had the choice of letting her have them, or letting them never be seen at all. Thanks to the Zaibach sorcerers, they sped up the 'finding them' process by all of the experiments. Thanks for the encouraging review, and I'm glad you like the story ^_^ Megumi of the Moon- Mwahahhah, the plot thickens..mwahahhahah.~coughs, falls over~ @_@ * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van was restless. Ever since that encounter with that woman from Zaibach, something hadn't sat right inside of him. She seemed so.familiar. And it was driving him crazy. He still didn't get why she didn't kill him..and Dillandu was back. " You know, you shouldn't be walking around yet." Allens voice startled him, and Van whipped his head to his doorway, where the culprit was leaning against the frame. " I feel fine." Van scowled, running a hand through his hair as Allen came over. Grinning, Allen clapped him on the shoulder, and Van cringed. " Ok.maybe not completely fine. Dillandu went pretty nuts." Allen nodded, frowning. " I don't get it.Celena is fine with the guys, and yet Dillandu is here. Do you think it has anything to do with that girl that you saw during the fight?" Van nodded, eyes glazing over slightly. " It wasn't a girl, Allen. She.I dunno, something about her bothers me. She seemed so.fake, I guess. That's not the right word to describe her though. It was like somebody had pulled a painting around her to make her seem different, somehow." He rubbed his forehead. 'This is not going well.' " Well, at least there's no more battles to worry about for a while, and your advisors have stopped bothering you about a bride, right?" Allen offered, coming into the room and sitting in a chair. Van sighed. " That's another thing that's worrying me." Allen raised an eyebrow, and Van continued. " I mean, they've been bugging me for who knows how long, and then they stop suddenly? They're up to something." Allen chuckled. " Van, you've been eating too much Piscus fruit. I think you need some sleep if you're jumping to conclusions like that." He rolled his eyes at Allen. " Yes mother." " That was uncalled for." Van smirked, disguising his other concern. 'If Dillandu is back.does that mean that Folken is too?' * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun rose slowly over the mountainside, appearing by all who were up early enough to see it as a molten mass of brightness bringing an end to the nights that were slowly starting to get cooler as time wore on. It illuminated the leaves of the trees, hanging on to the green and reflecting off of every drop of dew. As it penetrated deeper towards the forest floor, it revealed a glittering mass of greens and reds, shifting and settling on and off. Occasionally part of the mass would move, and the beams of the sun would reveal a figure in a black dress, tangled hair and one shoe missing. Said figure would then groan at the light and turn over. The groan would then cause a rumble from a member of the mass. All would go quiet for a moment, and then the process would start all over again. That is, until the figure in black bolted upright. " Wha? Where.." She blinked, pushing back her hair. " Oh yeah." 'Hair's still red, I see. Oh well, I'll get around to that in a bit. It's not like I'm in a rush." Rose made a face for a moment, peering around her accidental prison. Large male dragons slumbered on all sides of her. 'Right. Protect the runt,' she thought sourly, trying to yank out several knots. 'And it must have been a momentary lapse in judgment to not bring a comb with me.' An answering rumble chuckled around her. ' Protect the important one, more like it.' Rose scowled again, looking around at the pack. 'I hate it when they do that..never know which one is speaking to you.' ' You will in time, young one.' Rose snorted, standing. " I'll bet. Can I at least have a bath? Please?" A male cracked an eye open at her, scales gleaming a dusty copper in the early morning light. He snorted, turned his head around, and settled back down again. Rose caught a faint 'humans' with a note of disgust in it, and she stuck her tongue out at him behind his back. They had traveled all night, and Rose was dusty, dirty, sore, and tired. She needed a bath. ' Why this need to be clean?' The notes of the mental shimmer to the message caused her to turn to the younger dragon that she had first met. " Because everything feels better after a bath." The dragon tilted his head to the side, blinking rapidly. Rose sighed, crouching low. " It's a human thing." She smiled as he snorted to the best of his ability, attempting to mimic the earlier drake. " Cute." A look of consternation passed over the dragon. ' Not cute. Strong and brave.' He took a deep breath, swelling his chest out as he strutted around. Laughing, Rose reached forward and started tickling him, causing the air to come out in a big whoosh. " Fine. Cute, strong and brave. Also extremely ticklish." She giggled again, the dragon squirming in her arms. By now the entire clan was up. The larges drake shook his head, yawning. In mid-yawn, he let out a roar that made Rose wince. As if on cue, several dams and drakes disappeared into the bush. Rose blinked. 'Hunting, young one.' She shrugged, glancing at the oldest of the clan. The dams scales were faded to a rusty green, but she still moved as quickly as the rest of the clan. " My name is Koal." The dam made a deep throaty growl, sounding suspiciously like laughter. ' No, young one. You're name is Rose. You have had that name since birth. It is your right to have such a name and use it. It would be an insult to your heritage to change it.' Rose blinked. " What heritage? Why does everybody say I'm somebody special!?" She twitched, looking upwards. ' You'll find out soon enough, young one.' Rose groaned, rubbing the spot between her eyes. " I need a bath..."  
  
Rose sighed, slipping into the pool of water. It had taken a while, but she had managed to convince the dam that it wouldn't hurt her to have a bath. Besides, some of the ruder drakes were complaining. Rose frowned. " But that was just mean.oh well." Taking a deep breath, Rose slipped under water, relishing the feeling of warmth all around her. Popping her head up to breathe, she had to bite back a shout. The baby was peering at her, eyes close to her face. 'Are you better yet?' Rose waited for her heart to stop pounding, and then reached for her dress. " Turn around." The dragon blinked, but did as she asked. ' Why?' Rose sighed, getting out of the pool and slipping the dress on over her head. " It's a human thing. What's your name, anyway? I can't just walk around saying 'hey you' or 'you over there' all the time." She shook out her hair, aiming the droplets at the young drake. He squeeked, dodging backwards out of range. Stretching her wings out, Rose flapped them a couple of times to get the water droplets off of them. They tended to smell like mildew if the water stayed on them. ' Smoak.' Rose blinked, picking him up. " Smoke?" The drake shook his head. ' No, s-m-o-a-k. That's my name. But I'm not supposed to tell humans.' Rose glanced over her shoulders, then turned to the newly named Smoak with a conspiratorial look and winked at him. " I'm not exactly all human now anyway, right? So you didn't tell me your name..I just guessed it, how about that, huh?" Smoak blew out a puff of, well, smoke, out of his mouth as an answer, causing Rose to cough violently for a moment, waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
Rose should have known better. As soon as they walked back to the clearing, the oldest dam rumbled over to them, fixing an eye on Smoak. ' So, you told her your name, hmm?' Rose and Smoak winced, glancing at one another. 'We are so busted.' The dam flashed a grin, or what she attempted to turn into a grin. Instead, it was a gradual peeling back of the lips to reveal sharp pointed fangs in a very large mouth. Rose paled slightly. 'Scary..' ' Well, since young Smoak here has decided that you're trustworthy enough to know dragon names, I shall tell you mine before the others get back from the hunt.' Rose gaped. From the books she'd read back on the Mystic Moon-Earth, she reminded herself, Earth- a dragons name was very valuable, and wasn't given lightly. ' Yes, I suppose the humans of the Mystic Moon know a few actual facts about us.my name is Thayana. Call it but once and I will be by your side as soon as I can reach you.' Rose nodded, eyes wide. " Thank you," she whispered, feeling a surge of something extremely powerful deep inside her. She shivered violently, rubbing her bare arms. For a moment she thought that Tayanna nodded her head, but as she was about to ask, the hunting party came back with food. Rose's relief was cut short, however, when she saw that none of the meat had been burned by the dragons flames. She held her throat with her hand, swallowing down the revulsion she felt at the sight of the raw meat. 'Well, I'm part of the clan now, I guess, so.ngh.' She walked over to where the others were eating. Her stomach churned at the crunching and tearing sounds coming from the center of the crowd, but advanced until she saw Smoak, trotting out between a dam and a drake. He was carrying a large hunk of meat, looking proud of himself. He came over to her and set it at her feet. She raised an eyebrow. ' You're not a dragon. I didn't think that you'd be able to get to the meat, so I brought you some!' He swelled his chest out again and she smiled. For him to get a piece as big as that, he must have had a hard time. " Thank you, Smoak. Thank you very much." Sitting down, she picked up the meat, hesitating slightly. Smoak tilted his head. ' If you don't eat it you'll get sick. We' still have a long way to go to get to our dens.' She nodded, glancing at the meat again. Smoak seemed to sense her hesitation. ' What is wrong? It's fresh, it's not rotten. Eat.' She sighed, setting down the meat. How to explain this. " Well you see, humans.and people with wings like me raised by humans.they only eat cooked meat. We get diseases brought on by raw meat more easily than dragons and animals." Smoak seemed to consider this for a moment, and then nodded his head. ' You eat burned meat. I'll burn the meat for you.' She had to fight a smile. Smoak had apparently decided that he was to be the guardian of her for the journey. Puffing up, she watched as something shone deep in his chest, and scooted to the side, not wanting to get caught in the flames. A rather impressive tongue of flame burst from Smoaks open mouth, and the smell of cooked meat filled Rose's nose, reminding her of the fact that she hadn't eaten anything since she started walking, dropping her food pack during a rather strenuous cliff trek. Looking at the sizzling meat, Rose picked it up gingerly with two fingers, nearly dropping it. " Thank you Smoak." She smiled happily at him, and he nodded, still looking at the meat. Puzzled, Rose watched him for a moment. " What is it, Smoak?" He blinked up at her. ' What does burnt meat taste like?' And, for the first time in months, years even, Rose laughed so hard she was soon on the ground with tears leaking out of the sides of her eyes. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van closed his eyes, breathing quietly. It was peaceful out, for once, and he wanted to keep it that way. The later his advisors found him, the better. The tiles of the roof were comfortably warm under his shirt, and he smiled to himself as a cool breeze blew over him. 'The only problem with this is, when you're so relaxed, memories just seem to flood you.' But he couldn't help smiling to himself. 'Rose was so different from Hitomi.and yet I fell just the same.' Sighing, he opened his eyes and sat down. 'But how is it that I couldn't tell her, but I could tell that woman..Koal.' Frowning, he ran a hand through his hair, listening to the birds. " Urg, why couldn't Allen and Merle told me about how she felt earlier?!? Would've made things a lot easier," he grumbled, sending a glare to the heavens. " But I suppose, for that matter, why didn't I just tell her and risk it." 'And why am I talking to myself?' Van shook his head slightly. Glancing at the horizon, Van stood. 'Zaibachs armies are just hovering inside of their borders.and we can't do anything about it. Maybe now I can start the search for Rose.' Another smile appeared on his face. 'And maybe I can even tell her how I feel.' * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The hybrid paced, full-grown now. Sargon smiled darkly as he fed it, looking over the other cages carved into the rock of the cave. There were twenty of them now, enough to start breeding with. He was beginning to run out of materials to create them with. Now all he had to do was wait until he had enough of them to come out from this infernal cave and kill the girl, along with those wretched winged lizards. She was with them now, his crystal showed him that much. 'It's amusing to see that she still hasn't learned of her heritage yet. How she managed to survive this long, I wish I knew.' His face clouded over. 'Because then I could use the information to twist and bend her mind until it broke.' Clenching his fists, he allowed his wings to stretch to their full length. " I'll show her just how corrupted the last sorcerer has become, that she can be sure of.' He laughed, it's sound reverberating off the walls of the cave. 


	16. A New Myth is Born

AN: I'M ALLIIVVEEE! ~cough~ Well, my computer brokded down for a bit, but it's all better now ^_^ As always encouraging reviews make me feel oh so lovely ^_^  
  
Megumi of the Moon/Kohuei- Your reviews are fun to read! And you pronounce Smoaks' name like smoke. I just like playing around with spelling ^_^" Glad you liked Thayannas name too, spelling check gives me what for for the spelling -_- As for the shortness of it well..I kinda ran out of ideas to pass from one part of the story to the next.but I'm doing my best! Right now I'm kind of going to go into Rose's past.bwahahahah!  
  
Thayanna watched the slumbering child by her side, finding relief that they were once more home in their dens. 'Although I must admit, I was surprised that Smoak revealed his name to her so soon. Perhaps Vargain was right in his guess.' She lowered her head, curving her neck protectively against their 'little princess' as the lesser dams called her affectionately. Sighing, Thayanna sent a silent prayer to the clans ancestors. The dreams would not be easy for Rose to accept. They may even be painful for her. Thayanna closed her eyes, breathing warm air on the child. 'More clothing must be procured as well. That dress won't hold up for much longer.' With that, Thayanna released her hold on the memories, letting them trickle slowly into Rose's dreams. 'And soon she will be able to handle the language of the Allies.'  
  
Rose blinked, looking at her surroundings. 'Oh, this can't be good,' she murmured mentally. Blue and red swirls of light surrounded her, forming a sort of mist that was impossible to see through. Somehow she knew that she wasn't exactly awake, but this wasn't like any dream she'd ever had in her life, which had to count for something. Suddenly, the scene changed.  
  
She was standing in a courtyard, there were lots of strange flowers, and it was sunny. That was all she could really see, because she couldn't move her head. Realization dawned slowly on her. 'Oooohhh..I HATE these kind of dreams.' (Y'know the kind where you're acting things out and can't move on your own? ) She heard footsteps behind her, and a gloved hand descended on her shoulder. A sense of warmth surrounded her, and she fought to recognize it. 'Whoever you are, turn around for Pete's sake!'  
  
" Aranor, you shouldn't be walking around at this point in time." Rose froze, blinking. 'No. Way.' A reply came from her mouth, sounding equally as warm and caring as Vargains had.  
  
" Oh come now, a little exercise won't hurt either of us, husband." Turning, she faced Vargain and smiled. Rose watched, nearly in giggles, as the stern face of the king she saw in her first dream melted into one of helplessness. He gave a rueful smile, placing his hand on her stomach, which, Rose noticed belatedly, was engorged. 'She's pregnant,' Rose thought slowly. 'So, if they're still alive here, then I'm in the past.creepy.'  
  
" You know I can't resist that look. Why do you insist on using it when I'm only concerned for you?" She giggled.  
  
" Husband, I use 'that look' for the express reason that you just stated. All I wanted was a little fresh air." She walked over to a stone bench, lowered herself onto it, and gestured for Vargain to do the same. He did, and put an arm around her shoulder. Rose watched with a sense of detachment, free to look around now. She felt a slight pang at the sight of the two sitting there, and sighed. Feeling the vague stirrings of consciousness, she fixed the image in her mind. 'I know those two are important somehow.I just don't quite know yet.' Just before she woke, Aranor said something, but it was badly faded, and Rose had to strain to hear it.  
  
" Our.princess..se." With that, Rose woke up.  
  
" Sire, are you sure about this?" A huntsman glanced at the forest from their position on a far off hill. Van nodded, strapping his sword to him. He was in a small crowd, Dryden and Allen among the other hunters.  
  
" We're going to look for Rose. Hi.I have reason to believe she's still here, even after the pillar of light illuminated the sky a month or so ago." An older hunter stepped forward, frowning slightly.  
  
" Lord Van, we're not doubting your judgment.but it has been a month, as you've said. Who's to say that she's still alive?" At this, Van fixed the hunter with a black look.  
  
" She's Rose." He answered simply, as if that explained everything. Allen and Dryden exchanged glances, smiling. Allen chose this moment to step forward.  
  
" What our young king means is that he cares about Rose more than he'd like to admit to, so she's going to be found alive whether she likes it or not." Van glared at Allen amidst the chuckles of the hunters, his cheeks turning a dull red.  
  
" Remind me to arrange a 'hunting accident' for you, Allen." Allen chuckled.  
  
" You know it's true, Van. You're not going to give up until you find her." Van flushed minimally brighter at this. He was about to announce that they were to be starting soon, when a commotion down the street towards the marketplace distracted him.  
  
" Come on, let's go check it out." With that, Van rushed down into the city, quickly followed by the group.  
  
Smoak could never understand humans. All he did was show up with another drake and try to get some clothing for Miss Rose, and they started to scream and run around. It hurt his ears. Then when he tried to talk to the man that sold human clothing, he fainted. Giving a little shrug of his wings, Smoak nuzzled through the piles of clothes. Snorting, the drake looked around.  
  
'I don't know why humans try to protect themselves with such flimsy material.' He stated, voice full of obvious disgust. From behind, noise of many feet rumbled against the ground. After swinging his head around, the drake roared, eliciting screams from the humans still around.  
  
' The warrior humans come. Just grab a few things and be done with it.' Smoak gave a mental sigh. He wanted more time to pick out something that Miss Rose would like, not just grab blindly. Oh well. He snatched a mound of material in his mouth, careful of his teeth, gesturing for the older male to do the same. Grumbling about being a fetcher-dam, he did so. The human warriors ran into the street, swords drawn. The older drake snorted.  
  
' Now let's go before the warriors cause trouble.' Smoak nodded, grabbing onto the drakes tail as he took off. He hoped that the clothes would fit Miss Rose.Thayanna wouldn't be pleased if they didn't, and he still owed her for telling Miss Rose his name. But really, he reasoned as the wind whipped by, she wasn't exactly human. She didn't have the scent normal humans did. It was close, but not even he could mistake Rose for full human. 'She's ours,' he thought proudly. And nobody could take her away from us again.  
  
Rose sat up, rubbing her head. She couldn't seem to stay awake today.and she'd had another dream. She shivered.  
  
" Urg, that Sargon dude gave me the creeps." Hearing a chuckle behind her, she turned. Rose smiled in relief.  
  
" Oh, hello Thayanna. Did you sleep good?" The dam nodded slowly, watching her. Rose was content to stare back, studying the dragon that she was until moments ago curled up against. She was old, that much was certain. Her eyes still glittered a light amber color, catching the bits of light reflected off of the stalagmites and the stalactites of the cave they were in.  
  
' We have brought something for you, child.' Rose perked up, looking around.  
  
" Really? What is it?" Thayanna chuckled and let loose a low growl. Rose giggled at the sight of Smoak strutting in with a bundle of something in his mouth, followed by another drake. They both deposited the materials on the ground, and backed away slightly.  
  
' That dress won't stay together much longer. The climb down into our caves was disastrous for it, I'm afraid. I sent Smoak and Smalythe to fetch some new garments for you.' Rose blinked up at the drake. 'Cool name.' Thayanna seemed to realize what she did at the same moment Rose did, and let out an animal sounding groan.  
  
' I guess I'm no better than Smoak at keeping names a secret anymore, hmm?' There was a trace of amusement in her voice, so Rose could assume that Thayanna had meant to do that on purpose anyway. Meanwhile, curiosity had overtaken her and she went to examine the 'garments'. Picking them up, she held various pieces up to her, grinned, and put them in a pile. She then picked up the entire pile and looked back up at Thayanna.  
  
" Anywhere I can change?" Thayanna nodded, and started walking to the hallway carved into the rock. Following, Rose looked around the caves that she had been to tired to look at the night before. A strange fungus grew on the walls, glowing slightly and giving off plenty of light to see by.  
  
" Very cool." Thayanna glanced back at her.  
  
' Are you cold, child?' Rose giggled, shaking her head.  
  
" Human expression." The dam nodded, stopping at a small cave. Rose peered into it. A curtain of the fungus hung in front of it, providing an opaque curtain. 'This is weird.it's almost like this place was expecting me.' Shrugging the thought away, Rose thanked Thayanna and stepped into the cave, and began the process of trying on the clothes.  
  
In the end, some clothes didn't fit, and others had teeth holes in them, but Rose now had a fair-sized wardrobe. Unfortunately, the clothes seemed to come from a Tarzan novel. The outfit she emerged in was a black halter-top that ended above her navel, and the skirt was long, but had slits up to her mid-thighs on either side. After a bit of grumbling, Rose decided she might as well accept it because she could move better in it anyway.  
  
' Child.it's time you came with me. There's something that I have to give you. But, we must journey to a cave deeper in the forest. You can ride on me, if you'd wish, or walk, if you think you can keep up.' Rose smirked, stretching her wings.  
  
" I can keep up. Just 'cause I'm a girl, and a human.sort of.doesn't mean that I can't pull my weight around here." Thayanna shot her another puzzled look, and Rose sighed, waving her hand in the air.  
  
" Never mind." 'This is going to take some time.' she thought tiredly. Smoak wobbled up to her, looking slightly anxious.  
  
' Do you like the clothes we brought you?' Rose smiled down at him, wrapping her wings around herself. Crouching, she pulled him into a hug, and he squeaked.  
  
" They're wonderful. Thank you Smoak. And you too, Smalythe." Raising her voice, she caught a faint swirl of embarrassment of being caught eavesdropping. She giggled, letting Smoak go. Thayanna dipped her head.  
  
' Come child. The journey is long, and we'd best get started. Bring a weapon.' Rose nodded, patting her leg for reassurance, and stood, following Thayanna out of the cave.  
  
Van paused in his work, standing to stretch his back and wipe off his forehead. It seemed that the gods wanted him to stay in Fanelia, for all the distractions that had been occurring. First the delay in gathering a hunting team, then the dragon incident, and then repairing the square..he sighed, accepting a glass of water from another worker.  
  
" Lord Van?" He felt a tug on his pant leg, and looked down. A young girl with black hair smiled up at him, holding up a flower. It was a white rose. Smiling, he gently took the flower from her, careful of its' thorns.  
  
" You'll find your girlfriend again, don't worry!" He stammered, blushing. She giggled and ran back to her mother, who was at an undamaged part of the market place looking over wares. He sighed. Rose wasn't really his girlfriend.though the gods knew he wanted her to be.wincing, Van glanced down at his hands. He had forgotten about the flower, and clenched his fists. Now he was bleeding. Cursing his stupidity, Van examined the pricks. They weren't too deep, but a bit of blood still came out of the wound, staining the fragile white of the petals. He chuckled. Way back then, when Allen compared Rose to her namesake, he was right. But more than he knew. She was beautiful, but if anybody messed with her she would show her thorns and punish those that sought to crush her. 'Not that anybody really crushed her..except me,' he thought glumly. Sighing, Van resumed his work.  
  
Rose woke up screaming. Groaning, she clutched her head, biting the inside of her cheek. 'These stupid dreams.why do I keep having them? I can't warn Aranor or Vargain.it's not fair!! Sargon is going to..to.'  
  
' Child, what's the matter?' Thayanna rumbled in concern. Rose sighed, shaking her head to clear her mind of the dream as soon as possible. She rustled her wings, then wrapped them tighter around herself, shuddering slightly.  
  
" It's nothing. I'm fine, really. Don't worry about it.it was just a nightmare, that's all." Thayanna sighed, heaving herself upward.  
  
' I understand. Well, since you're up, we might as well continue. It will take 2 more days to reach the den.' Rose nodded, standing and stretching to work out the kinks that resulted in her sleeping on a tree branch the last night. 'Ugh.if there weren't so many creepy animals out there, I'd prefer the ground.' Hopping to the ground, Rose froze. Noises came from close by. Glancing at Thayanna, she unbuckled her sword from her leg and tensed, standing ready.  
  
" I think I heard it from over here! Hurry, or the beasts might have gotten her!" Rose sent out a quick mental thought and paled. Hunters! If they saw Thayanna..but before she could say anything, the group of males burst through the bush at a full run, skidding to a stop in surprise. Taking a quick inventory, Rose's heart sped up when she realized that all 9 of them were heavily armored. She couldn't take that many at a time!  
  
" Miss, are you." Thayanna roared, coming in front of Rose, taking in a deep breath as cries of alarm spread throughout the hunters. 'She's gonna flame them.' The next part came out loud.  
  
" Thayanna, no! We can't hurt them!" Rose rushed forwards, wings flaring out in reflex. She readied her sword, glaring at who seemed to be the leader.  
  
" You touch her and I swear, none of you will leave this forest alive!" 'Oh yeah Rose, this is perfect. Lets threaten 9 big scary-looking men with swords!' But to her surprise, they panicked.  
  
" I-I-it's a dragon-girl! Run!!" There was a clatter of swords being dropped, and the hunters practically disappeared back into the bush at a full run. Rose blinked, letting her guard drop.  
  
" Well, that was-" She was about to say odd, but it got cut off by a war cry and one of the hunters bursting from the bush behind her.  
  
' You were saying something about not hurting them, child?' Thayanna asked sarcastically while Rose was trying to fend off the idiotic hunter who had taken it upon himself to destroy the so-called 'dragon-girl'.  
  
" Yeah, well," Here she parried an attack, steel clanging against steel. Whirling, Rose aimed a well-placed kick to his gut, sending him flying.  
  
" I didn't exactly expect one of them to come back...gods, why won't you just go already?!? And keep your thoughts to yourself!" The hunter sprang back up, running at her with his sword out in front of him. She side-stepped him, adding to his forward momentum by cuffing him over the head with her hand. He turned and glared at her, panting. She shook her head.  
  
" Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's not a very nice thing to say about a lady, sir. Surely you have more respect than that, hmmm?" Flaring her wings once more, she pinned him against a tree and backed away, tilting her head to look him over. Her eyes caught on an emblem on the right side of his breastplate, and she heaved a large sigh.  
  
" So, you belong to Fanelia, hmm? Guess I have to let you go then." She stormed up to him, leveling her sword inches away from his face.  
  
" However. If you EVER come into this forest to try and hunt either me or my clan down, you will die by my hand, so help me Aranor, Queen of the Arethians. So do I make my vow." Turning, she flicked her now ruddy hair behind her shoulder, taking a small satisfaction in hearing him fall to the ground.  
  
" Come on, let's leave this pathetic piece of flesh to himself." Rose spread her wings and took off into a run, Thayanna close behind.  
  
' Do you really think that was wise, child? He'll be telling everybody he can about you, now.' Rose shrugged.  
  
" Let's just get to the den so that I can find out why I made a vow to Aranor."  
  
Van sighed, getting onto his horse. Now that they had repaired most of the damage in the square, he could get to finding Rose.  
  
" Lord Van! Lord Van, there's a band of hunters who wish to speak to you. They say it's very important!" A pageboy ran to the stables, puffing. 'Of all the..why are the gods trying to punish me?!?!?!'  
  
" Very well. Come with me, I'll go see them immediately." He grumbled all the way to the throne room, Allen and Merle joining up with him.  
  
" Can you believe my luck? Every time I get close to being ready.something else comes up." Allen clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
" You'll get out there eventually.even if Merle and I have to cause a distraction." Merle snickered as they entered the room. Van cast his glance over the group. They all looked terrified, and one looked fairly beat up. 'Zaibach.'  
  
" What happened to you?" He wasted no time, walking up to the hunters.  
  
" S-s-sir! There's a girl in the forest!" Van nearly fell over. 'They came all the way here just to tell me that?!?!?!?' Van nearly went for his sword.  
  
" Did you bring her back? Was she lost?" He talked slowly, taking deep breaths. The beat up one spoke.  
  
" No sir.she was travellin' with a dragon, she was! We thought she was in trouble and went for the beast, but she warned us off! Huge wings she had, flared and dangerous. She looked ready to kill us!" Van blinked. They didn't act like they were drunk. Wait..dragons.  
  
" What did this girl look like? Tell me quickly!" Van demanded, taking a step forward. They seemed a bit taken back by his sudden attitude, but did as they were told.  
  
" She was average height for a girl, methinks. Looked about 16, but I've no doubt that she's hundreds of years old. She had ruddy hair, the color of red clay. Not quite black, not quite red if you catch me drift. Looked slightly tanned, fairly scratched up, didn't get a good look at 'er face. But the wings! Black wings thin as paper an' as transparent as silk they were!" Van raised an eyebrow. If he changed the description a bit, it could fit the sorceress of Zaibach, but that was impossible. She was killed in Zaibach, from what his spies told him. Just vanished off of the fortress. And since she would be killed in Fanelia, there's no point in her coming here.  
  
" Did she do anything else other than protect that dragon?" The hunter nodded quickly.  
  
" Yessir, the dragon let loose fearful roars and rumblins' at times, and she replied! She can understand 'em beasts!" Looking off in space, Van considered. The girl seemed relatively harmless.and she let the man go. Even if she did control the dragons, which he doubted, they would turn on her eventually.  
  
" We'll leave her alone for now. If she attacks." He blinked. The marketplace! So THAT'S why the dragons took all of those clothes.he shook his head lightly. No matter, nobody was killed, and clothing can be replaced easily enough.  
  
" If she attacks the city, then we'll hunt her and the dragons down. But don't antagonize her. That's final." He bowed, glancing at the sun outside the window, scowling mentally. It had taken him the better half of the day convincing his advisors to let him into the woods to look for Rose, and that was AFTER the meeting.now it was too late to start the search. Bowing stiffly to the hunters, he spoke.  
  
" Now if you'll excuse me, there are things I have to attend to." 'Like a hot bath and a good sleep,' he added mentally. Allen and Merle seemed to understand what he intended, and so left him alone to go to his room.  
  
After his bath, he picked up Hitomi's pendant. He had brought it in from Rose's room, telling the maids to leave everything as it was. Sighing, he held the necklace to him. He only hoped that in the morning he could start his search.if the fates would allow.  
  
" Until then.goodnight, Rose. Be safe, wherever you are." 


	17. Past Revealed

AN: Woohoo! Wow, this story is getting long!! I feel so happy ~big grin~ Thanks especially to Megumi and Kohuei, who have reviewed every single chapter and given me much encouragement!!!! You guys are the best! This chapter is mainly about a crucial part in Rose's past.where I can hopefully answer some questions of yours and my own ^_^" Much fun. Enjoy! Oh yeah.borrowed a ritual from a dragon book.don't remember who wrote it, all I know is that there was a unicorn in it.needless to say, I don't own it -_-  
  
Leviathan- Thanks for the review!! Normally, I think it's cute with Van and Hitomi, but I needed to do something a little different from the fics out there.I hope I achieved it!  
  
Megumi- Yeah, I have fun with Smoaks character. Have a good sleep!  
  
June Mermaid- I feel special!!! And Van will find Rose..eventually ~evil grin~ Glad that you enjoy my story so far! (I like Rose too ^_~) And I'll type as fast as I can, promise!  
  
Rose stared up at the vine-covered ruins. 'Cave, my foot.' It was more like an old castle. Thayanna stepped forward, nudging her muzzle against Rose's back. Glancing over her shoulder, Rose sent her a puzzled look.  
  
'I have brought you to your destination, but it is you who must take the first step to recover your identity.' Shrugging, Rose stepped through the stone doorway to the ruined castle. Moss seeped out of every hole, covering walls, floor and ceiling alike, adding a splash of color to the dreary gray of the stones. Bits of rotted tapestries hung tenaciously to the walls, blackened and scorched. 'Creepy.' Her footsteps echoed in the passageways, and Rose had a strange feeling that she'd seen this before. Come to think of it.  
  
" Did Aranor and Vargain live here? I've seen this place in my dreams." Thayanna nodded, stepping in front of her.  
  
' We must go to the central chamber. There you will receive a gift that no human has, or ever will, receive.' Rose blinked. Whatever she was here for, it was serious. And, to be fair, it's true that she wasn't exactly human anymore. Shivering, Rose pulled her wings tight against her. It wasn't all that cold out, but the atmosphere of the now dead castle gave off a chilling effect. Knowing that the couple of her dreams had died in this place didn't help much either. Shrugging it off, she moved her eyes towards Thayanna and kept walking.  
  
When they reached what Rose guessed was the 'central chamber' she was nearly blinded. Sunlight was reflected off of glass, precious stones, and metal. Specifically, gold. It was like something out of The Hobbit. There was armor, chalices, swords, bows and arrows, crowns, you name it, it was there. Most of it was in gold and silver, and rubies, diamons, amethysts and opals that sparkled and shone.  
  
' This was the castle treasury. You see that wooden chalice over in the corner? Bring it here.' Glancing around, Rose saw what Thayanna was talking about. It was a crudely carved cup, cracks running along the stem and sides of it. All in all, it was fairly unattractive. Shrugging, Rose did as she was told.  
  
' Now child, after you receive the gift you will fall into a sleep that may last for several days. You will dream, but they will not be fancy. They will be things that have been locked away in your mind to keep you safe. Do you still wish to continue?' Rose was starting to get a little freaked out. 'But then, I had no problem letting those sorcerers experiment on me.' she took a deep breath and nodded. Thayanna dipped her head down to the ground.  
  
' Hold the chalice to my neck, child. And do not be afraid.' Rose didn't like the sound of that. 'What am I getting myself into?'  
  
' Don't be afraid Rose. It's time for you to fill one of those empty spots inside of you. You can deny that it's there, as many things can be cloaked, but just because it's hidden does not mean that it does not exist. Do as I say.' Shocked, Rose held the chalice up, tremors of queasiness running through her stomach. They didn't decrease when Thayanna lifted a claw and pried loose a scale on her neck. Bluish-green liquid trickled into the cup and Rose had to fight down her breakfast. 'Blood.'  
  
' Now drink child, before the magic runs thin.' Rose glanced at the cup warily, decided that nothing she had done had killed her yet and that the dragons expressed no wish to kill her, and gulped it down. (eeewwww ) A warm tingling feeling spread through her body. She felt lightheaded and dizzy for a moment, and then like somebody had wrapped her in a blanket made out of the fuzziest material available.  
  
'Thayanna.what did you...hold on a second..' Through sleep-blurred eyes, Rose looked up at the dam.  
  
' Rest child.you can fully understand us now.and any animal you may meet. The gift of dragons blood freely given is called the Language of the Allies. Any Arethian is entitled to it. Your gift was just.delayed.' Rose sank to the floor, drowsiness covering her limbs and weighing them down.  
  
" A.Arethian?" * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Bye everybody!!! I hope you get adopted soon too!!" A girl waved to the crowd of children outside of an old strict-looking building, holding onto a woman and a mans hands. The others waved back, wishing good luck and happy years ahead. Then, once the car had driven off, one by one they trickled back into the building to resume whatever game they had been playing. There was one girl who had stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal. She had gone outside, but stood on the steps and then turned and walked at her own pace back into the adoption center. She had been there ever since she could remember, and kids like that came and went practically every day. 'So why should this one make a difference?' The other girls that were currently playing a board game glanced over at her as she made her way across the room and picked up the discarded book she had been reading moments ago. Whispers started up for a moment about the strange loner, but quieted down quickly after a dark glare was applied to everybody in the room. Lowering her eyes to the book, she sighed quietly. Standing, she set the book aside and went to the dorm rooms.  
  
" You there, what's the matter?" The girl looked up at the councilor. And resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
" Nothing. I just want to be alone. I'm going to the dorm." The woman stared after the retreating figure of the little girl, sighing. She followed, catching up to her quickly.  
  
" Don't worry kid. You'll get adopted, it just takes time." She hugged the girl, only to feel her stiffen and pull away.  
  
" Look.Jane. I know you're trying to cheer me up. I don't need to be. I've been here practically forever, and nobody has ever looked twice at me. Fairy tales don't come true. I may only be a kid, but at least I know that much." Jane let her go, still kneeling. The kid was right, it was true that everybody seemed to be warded away from her. But it was heart wrenching to see a kid as young as her to be so disillusioned. Jane just hoped she'd be alright.  
  
The young girl had had enough.  
  
" Uff!" She grunted as she dropped from her dorm window. After taking a few steps, she looked back at the building guiltily. 'It's just for a walk. Not like anything bad is gonna happen, right?' With that thought firmly wedged in her mind, she let her feet carry her where they would. She reached a park, one that the orphans had visited on day trips. Sitting on a swing, she shivered. She had forgotten her jacket. And then, as expected..it began to rain. The girl deadpanned, getting off the swing.  
  
" Right. No such thing as fairytales." She lifted her face upwards, eyes closed against the droplets.  
  
" I can't even think in peace, can I? That would make it too simple, wouldn't it?" It began to rain harder. 'Figures,' she grumbled mentally, picking a direction and walking. 'Well, now I'll catch a cold. I guess I don't have any luck.' She sighed, glancing at a couple walking by under an umbrella, laughing. She kicked at a stone, frowning. 'All I want is a family.and maybe a Prince Charming when I'm older. Is that so much to ask?'  
  
" HEY KID, LOOK OUT!!!" A terrified shout woke her from her thoughts, in time to see a bright light shining in her face, a horn screeching out in the silence of the night. She covered her face with her hands, bracing herself for the impact of the car. It never came.  
  
" Mama, look!" A boys voice rang out excitedly, and she cracked an eye open, lowering her hands slightly. She was in.a library??  
  
" What's going on? What happened?" She looked around frantically. Where was the car, the road, the rain?!?!? It had all disappeared!  
  
" Oh no.Van, go and get a physician, she might be hurt. Folken, get maids to prepare a room, and get the cooks to prepare a meal for the child. Hurry!" Two boys, one older, and one around her age, ran out the doors. That left the older woman, their mother. The girls eyes widened when she saw her approach. She was in a medieval dress, and her hair was long and beautiful.  
  
" A..are you.a princess?" She whispered in awe. She had only read about people like these in her books. The woman smiled softly and crouched down to her level.  
  
" No. I am a queen. But you needn't be afraid, little girl. We will take good care of you here, until your guardian deems it safe to bring you back to your world."  
  
" M.my world? Where are we now?" The girl was confused, but her fear was slowly melting away. The lady was nice.much nicer than any of the women that worked at the orphanage. The woman guided her gently to a large window, tilting her head up. She gasped. The moon and the earth were in the sky!  
  
" We are on a place called Gaia. My name is Varie, and my sons are Folken and Van. Folken is the oldest, and Van is the youngest. You were brought here because you were in trouble in your world, am I correct?" The girl nodded.  
  
" I was going to be hit by a car. I wasn't looking where I was going.." Varie seemed to be a little confused by this statement, but brushed it aside.  
  
" What's your name, little one?" She blinked up at her. A name?  
  
" I don't have one.I never have." Varie frowned mentally, puzzled.  
  
" Surely you must.what do others call you?" The girl brightened slightly. She could answer this one easily.  
  
" Oh, that's what you meant. Well then, I have a lot of names. You there, kid, orphan, child. Those are the names adults use for me. With kids it's loner, freak, creepy, scary, odd. I'm also called brat on occasion, but that doesn't happen too often, so I don't really pay attention to that one." Varies eyes filled with pity for the girl.  
  
" But.surely your parents must have." Rose frowned, not liking where this conversation was going. Besides, didn't Jane tell her not to talk to strangers?  
  
" I never had parents. The orphanage found me when I was a baby, lying on their steps. There wasn't even a note, like in the books where people do that. I've lived there all my life. I don't have a name." She scowled, crossing her arms. Varie leaned forward and hugged her gently, sighing again. The girl was pleasantly surprised. 'She feels warm.I guess.this is what a mom feels like.' She snuggled closer, and then realized that she was still soaking wet. She was going to wreck her dress!  
  
" I'm sorry!" She pulled away, looking guiltily at Varie's outfit. It had a large wet spot on it. Varie blinked, and looked down. There was silence for a moment, and then she burst into laughter. The girl felt slightly relieved that she wasn't angry at her.  
  
" Don't worry, don't worry. I have plenty more like this one. Now come, would you like something to eat, or would you like to sleep? It's quite late, and I'm guessing you've had an eventful night." The girl considered. She was a little sleepy, but after nearly being hit by a car and ending up in a medieval story, she didn't think she would fall asleep in the near future. Besides, her stomach answered for her. She had skipped dinner. She flushed.  
  
" I think I'd like something to eat first, please." Varie chuckled, taking her hand and leading her down the corridor. 'Sugoi.this place is just like Arthur and Camelot!'  
  
" So, I think we need a name for you. What would you like to be called while you're here, dear?" The child blinked, frowning in concentration. She'd never really been given a name, so this was important for her. Glancing around, she looked for something to give her an idea. Outside in a courtyard, her eyes fell to a bush full of white and red flowers. They were really pretty.  
  
" I'd like to be named after those flowers, please." Varie glanced to where she was pointing and stifled a gasp. 'So, her guardian was right.she doesn't even remember who she is.but her namesake still calls to her.'  
  
" Alright. Your name will be Rose." The newly named girl smiled up at her happily. Varie felt a tug at her heart, that she had to be ripped away from her heritage.  
  
" I like that name. Thank you, Varie."  
  
That summer was the best summer that Rose had known. They had picnics, plays, music, dancing, and horseback riding. Folken was like a big brother, Varie talked with her and did her hair, and Van was the one she always got into trouble with. The most fun they had was when they found the really big staircases in the castle and slid down the rails until they were caught by the maids. Then they ran outside and watched clouds. It was on one of these occasions that Rose came upon what seemed like a splendid idea at the time.  
  
" Hey Van. Wanna get married?" He looked over at her, blinking. She giggled at his face.  
  
" Not for real, silly. It'd be just for fun! I could put on an overly fancy dress, and you'd have to wear something really fancy, and then we'd get Folken to give me away, and-" He cut her off.  
  
" Why would we want to give you away?" She shrugged, sitting up and combing her fingers through her hair.  
  
" I dunno. It's just what they do in books all the time whenever somebody gets married in them. Then we could ask Varie to do a little ceremony, and we could ask the cooks to make cookies or something for the reception!" Van's face lit up at the mention of the cookies, and Rose knew she had him hooked.  
  
" I'll go find Folken, you go ask Mother about it!" Nodding, they both set off for their separate duties. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Varie looked at the girl in front of her. ' Well.children do this all the time in her world, I suppose.besides, this could be fun.' She smiled, and saw Roses' eyes light up.  
  
" Let's find you a dress." She smiled again at the girls cheer, but inside she felt troubled. She knew in her heart that Rose couldn't stay for much longer, and Van would be heartbroken. She wished that there was something she could do. But her guardian had made it clear that having Rose stay would upset the destinies that awaited both the girl and her own son. He, apparently, needed to meet another girl before Rose. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Wow Rose, you look nice!" Rose glanced at Van, a little miffed.  
  
" Ssshhh!! You're not supposed to talk during this part!" She whispered quickly, facing Varie. Still, she smiled happily to herself. 'I guess there is such a thing as fairy tales after all.' But everything had to have a hitch. Varie had dutifully recited a (shortened) version of the vows, and looked like she was struggling to hide a grin. Folken seemed to be having the same problem.  
  
" Van, you may now kiss the bride." Rose and Van looked at one another for a moment.  
  
" WHAT?!?!?!?!?" They screeched in unison, backing away from each other rapidly. Varie and Folken both burst into laughter at the scene. The two children regarded each other warily, a good deal farther apart than they had been a moment earlier. ' There's no WAY I'm going to kiss him.that's sooo gross!' Rose sent a pained glance towards Varie, who had tears leaking out of her eyes, leaning against the podium.  
  
" Varie.I know this was mainly my idea, but.do we HAVE to do this?" Varie chuckled, shaking her head.  
  
" No, no you don't Rose. I just couldn't resist. Sorry about that. Now.let's see what the cooks have managed to come up with, shall we? After all, a wedding is something to be celebrated." Rose let out a sigh of relief, followed by Van. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun had set, and Van and Rose were sitting on a hill close by the castle, after their 'reception'. Varie and Folken had gone inside, telling them to come in soon. They were giggling to one another, pointing out stars and shapes, as they did with clouds. In the meantime, Rose was trying to explain the appeal of books with romances in them.  
  
" I don't see why every girl in your world wants a knight as their boyfriend. I mean, there really aren't that many of them here, and it sounds like there aren't any in your world." Rose sighed, shaking her head.  
  
" It's not the fact that they're real actual knights, Van. It's the whole idea of chivalry and being nice and sappy and mushy. It's cute!" Van snorted, muttering something about cooties. She glared over at him, about to say something, when he spoke up, cutting her off.  
  
" Hey, Rose?" She blinked at him, tilting her head.  
  
" You did look really pretty in that dress today." 'He was blushing!' she thought with amazement. He continued.  
  
" And.if you promise not to freak out or anything like that.if you really want to do the ceremony properly, I could, well.you know." Rose blinked, and started to blush when she caught his meaning. She swallowed, trying to keep her voice normal.  
  
" Well.if you want, I suppose.it's not like it's anything big, right?" He nodded, sitting up. She followed suit, and they looked at each other uncertainly for a moment.  
  
" Do you know how to do it?" He shook his head. Rose hmmed, thinking back on all the books she'd read.  
  
" Well.I think they just put their lips on each others.from the books I've read, I think that's all you really have to do." Van gulped, looking at the ground and picking blades of grass. After a few minutes, Rose got impatient. She had never been one to wait around a long time for anything.  
  
" Oh, for the love of Pete." She leaned forward, closed her eyes, and kissed him quickly, drawing back after she counted to ten in her head. Then, looking critically at him, she waited.  
  
" Well?" He looked at her in surprise.  
  
" Well what?" She huffed, frowning and crossing her arms.  
  
" Well, did it feel like it was supposed to?" Van shrugged, looking bewildered.  
  
" How'm I supposed to know what it feels like? It's not like I'd ever done that before." After considering, Rose nodded, satisfied with the answer.  
  
' Children. Follow me. It's time.' They looked up, startled. Rose nearly screamed. A large green dragon was in front of them all of a sudden. Van scrambled to stand in front of her.  
  
" Go away! We don't want you here!" The dragon chuckled, nodding its' head.  
  
' I'm not comfortable near humans either, child. But there is something I must show you both. Now hurry, before it's too late. I've already talked to your mother about it, and she agrees that this has to be done. Now come, or you risk altering the destinies of both worlds!' That scared the two children into action. Rose got to her feet, and they both walked with the dragon. Somehow it remained quiet for a beast its' size, and soon they had reached a part of the castle that they hadn't even really explored yet. It was the temple.  
  
' First things first. Van, you know what is hidden in this room. Escaflowne, the legendary machine, is waiting for you to use it, as you will discover in the future. I have brought an energist for you, but I will hide it until the appropriate time. Use it to protect and fight the forces of evil, never for your own personal gain. Of all that you will forget this night, you must do your utmost to remember what I have just told you. Is that clear?' Van nodded slowly, half confused and half awed at what he was being told. The dragon turned its' jeweled eyes to Rose, and she tried to ignore the bad feeling in her stomach.  
  
' Child, I think you know why you are here. I saved you from that machine in your world, but it's time for you to go home now.' Rose opened her mouth to protest. It wasn't fair, she had a family now! But the dragon wasn't done yet.  
  
' Furthermore.I regret to do this, but I must erase this from both of your minds. The entire summer. Rose won't remember a thing. Van, you will remember, but Rose will not be a part of your memories. Certain details will be erased completely, for no amount of explaining could tell why you held a wedding with merely yourself.' Now Rose was really mad.  
  
" It's not fair! I don't want to go back there! Nobody likes me there.I belong here now!" She shouted at the dragon, fighting back an alien stinging in her eyes. The dragon sighed, and the room began to glow.  
  
" NO!" Rose shut her eyes tightly, trying to keep her feet on the ground. It wasn't working. She could hear Van shouting for her, and risked a glance downwards. He was reaching for her, but even as she tried, she knew that she wouldn't reach him. The light was starting to bug her eyes.  
  
" Wait! Rose! I had fun this summer..I love you!!" She gasped, raised almost to the ceiling.  
  
" I lo-" Before she could finish, her world went dark. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Kid..hey, kid.wake up." The girl groaned, rolling over in her bed. Cracking an eye open, she saw Jane.  
  
" Wha.what is it?" Jane smiled at her, helping her sit up.  
  
" You have a woman who wants to see you.I think she could be the one, hmm? She seems really nice!" The girl glanced up at Jane, and then shrugged. ' Yeah, but will she adopt me? That's the thing.' She felt an inexplicable sadness, even though after she had gone to the dorm room earlier that night she had fallen asleep right away.  
  
" You can come in miss, she's up now." The girl glanced to the doorway, looking at the woman who stepped in. ' Wow, she's pretty.' The woman looked fairly young with honey blonde hair and green eyes. The girl felt her heart warming to her instantly.  
  
" Hello little girl. My name is Hitomi Kansaki.and if you'd like.I'd like to adopt you." The girl couldn't believe her ears. After all this time.tears welled up in her eyes and she ran towards her, not hearing the woman gasp slightly as they made contact. Hitomi enveloped her in a hug, and the girl felt a stirring in the back of her mind.  
  
" I'd like that very much, thank you ma'am." Hitomi chuckled, letting go and taking her hand.  
  
" You don't have to call me ma'am. Sounds to strict." The girl giggled as she winked at her as they headed out of the dorm and down the hallway to the office, leaving an astounded Jane behind.  
  
" Well then.what should I call you?" The girl asked shyly, glancing up at her. Hitomi smiled gently.  
  
" You can call me mom, mama, mother, or Hitomi, if you want. Either way is fine with me." The girl considered, then nodded.  
  
" Ok okaasan." Hitomi started signing papers, and glanced down at her again.  
  
" And what should I call you? We need to get a name for you." The girl frowned slightly, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. She had been asked this before, but she couldn't remember where.  
  
" My name..my name is Rose." Hitomi nodded, placing her final signature on the paper. Picking up her new daughter, she smiled to herself. She had a real daughter, for forever. And when the time came, she would eventually let her go to where she had to.  
  
" Well Rose.I guess this is our first day as mother and daughter." 


	18. Until We Meet Again

AN: ~big grin and a happy dance~ 50 reviews!! You guys are the best!!! Arigatou!! I'm having fun with this story, and I hope you guys are too ^_^ And ooooo, big things happen in this chapter! Well.one or two big things, and other big things are set in motion.finally ^^"  
  
Kohuei- Wow, you save my chapters? I feel honored ^_^ And you reviewed twice ~sniffle~ Arigatou!!!  
  
Megumi- oo oo oo, that's the book!! I feel relieved that I know the title now..^^  
  
June Mermaid- Thankees, I couldn't resist good WAFF....not many otaku can ~_^  
  
Rose awoke with a start, eyes adjusting to the light of the cave once more. Glancing at Thayanna, she felt an incredible heat come to her cheeks. 'I can't believe that I actually did that.' Thayanna chuckled, and Rose did a double take.  
  
" Thayanna.that was you, wasn't it? You were the one that brought me here and back, right?" The dam nodded, closing her eyes, rumbling deep in her chest.  
  
'Yes. I'm sorry for doing that to you at such a young age, but I couldn't very well let you die, and you couldn't stay here, either.' Rose nodded, not really angry with her anyway.  
  
" But.why was coming here so important? I mean, couldn't you have just brought me to a safe place on the Mystic Moon?" Thayanna shook her head, rising to her feet.  
  
' There is something else that you must learn, child.' Rose stood, following Thayanna again as they set to walking deeper into the ruins.  
  
' Now, how to begin. Child.you were born here.' She nearly fell over.  
  
" What? You mean, I was born on Gaia???" Thayanna nodded, turning a corner. Rose wrapped her wings tight around her, blood racing. 'No way, no way, no way, no way.'  
  
' And what's more, you were born HERE. Child.you do not know this yet, but you are Rose Arethiana, 29th Royal Princess of the Arethians, Heir to the Throne of Vargain and Aranor, Daughter of the Goddess Charganya.' This time, Rose DID fall over. She couldn't have heard Thayanna right.but the dreams.and Miguel said that she was prettier than Aranor.and, and, and.  
  
" Oh. My. God. Me, a princess?? No WAY!!" Rose rubbed her forehead, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. Thayanna chuckled, nudging her up, pushing her into a large room. Looking around, Rose gasped. 'The throne room.' It was the only room in the ruins that was intact after all these years. The stone was slowly starting to crumble, and everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. At the end of the room, two elegant thrones sat, carved out of wood and set with jewels. The cushions were free from holes, and they looked brand new. Rose cast another glance at Thayanna.  
  
" Wait, something doesn't make sense here. This place is centuries old, and I'm.I'm only 18!! (I can't remember how old she was in the beginning ;-; but it's been about a year so.yeah ^^"") There's no way I'm THAT old!" Rose squashed the wave of panic that was rising in her stomach as she looked around. Flashes of her dreams ran through her head, which only caused to make her more skittish. Thayanna sighed.  
  
' Perhaps I shouldn't have told you everything all at once. As for your question, when the Corrupt Ones and the hybrids attacked, your parents sent you to the Mystic Moon, where you would be safe. There are extreme time differences between the two worlds, as you already know." Rose nodded, glancing back at the two chairs. 'So I'm a princess, huh? Well, that explains some things.I guess.' Thayanna glanced around, then strode over to a wooden chest, untouched by time as the thrones were.  
  
' Now that you know who you are and what you are to become, it is time for your official naming.' Somehow, to Rose, that sounded more like an official 'we're giving you all the responsibility of ruling' sentence than a naming ceremony. She gulped, looking around once more. 'Well.now I know who my family is.or was.' * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Folken raised an eyebrow, reading the letter. Since Rose's 'disappearance', he had been acting as leader, along with Dillandu. This letter, however, was sent to him. It was a declaration, but its' nature, he couldn't figure out. 'Well, I have it narrowed down to two possibilities. War, or peace.' He didn't even know who it was that sent it. He had never met a 'Sargon' in his entire life. But still.he glanced back at the name, resisting the urge to shudder.the name sent a nameless fear down his back. There was a legend that mentioned his name somewhere.but it was centuries old, so it had to be somebody different. He paused in his thoughts, looking down at his hands. 'Then again.I'm still around, aren't I? I'm supposed to be dead as well.' Heaving a sigh, he glanced at the letter again. What Sargon was proposing.it would cause another Great War. And he wasn't sure that there was anything anybody could do to stop him. (No, Zaibach is not dead yet 0-0) * * * * * * * * * * * * (Slightly earlier..wow I'm leaving a lot of little notes this time 0-o)  
  
Van grimaced, glancing out the window. 'Do I even dare to admit that I'm going to look for Rose? I pray that the gods at least let me get out of Fanelia this time.' He grumbled mentally, striding purposefully towards the large oak doors. As soon as he touched them, however, a shock ran through his body and he passed out, going into the strangest dream he had had in his entire life. When he was little.that summer where he had so much fun, though he was mostly by himself.now occurred in full detail with a younger Rose accompanying him. And then some details were completely new to him.  
  
He woke up panting, in his room with Allen, Millerna and Merle watching him anxiously.  
  
" I married her?" He spoke out loud, panicking. They shot him strange looks.  
  
" Married who, Lord Van? That must have been a weird dream you were having." He blinked, his surroundings finally registering.  
  
" Why am I in my room?" Allen spoke up.  
  
" You were on your way outside when you fainted all of a sudden. You've been tossing and turning ever since we got you to your room. Did you have a vision or something?" Van rubbed the back of his head.  
  
" Something like that, I suppose." There was no way he was telling them about his dream. He flushed, remembering the last thing he said to Rose. 'I guess my feelings really didn't change much.and according to Merle, neither did hers. I only hope that hasn't changed.'  
  
" All right. I'm going to look for Rose now. Nobody had better stop me this time." Van trailed off, sighing. Millerna chuckled.  
  
" Yes, the fates seem to be delaying you quite a bit, aren't they?" He nodded dejectedly.  
  
" And you should probably check out that rumor of the 'dragon girl' Van. She could need help, or she could be dangerous." He sighed. 'Why do these things always have to happen to me?' Rolling his eyes heavenward, he groaned. Suddenly, a large ball of fur was hugging him.  
  
" Don't worry Lord Van, you'll find her." Van hugged Merle back. 'I hope you're right Merle.I hope you're right.' * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose was worried. Thayanna and her had come back from the ruins of Arethia only yesterday, and the clan had disturbing news. A new creature was moving through the forest on the other side of the mountain range. It had never been seen before, and if a dragon said that then you knew that it was new. The dragons had hunted one down and killed it, intending to eat it, but they said that it had smelled bad. Rose now looked at the carcass, trying not to wrinkle her nose. 'This must smell even worse to the dragons.why do they insist on keeping it?' Smoak was perched on her shoulder, rubbing the side of his head against the silver and gold circlet resting on her head. She still felt uncomfortable wearing it, but Thayanna said that it was important, so she did.  
  
' It looks odd. It doesn't look..natural.' Rose spoke to all of the dragons, only marginally used to the rumblings and vibrations that seemed to emanate from her stomach when she used their language. Many of the dragons nodded in agreement. The thing had thick shaggy fur, but walked on two legs and had fangs. It wasn't anything like the animal-people she had seen in Fanelia though. It was much too.animalistic. Whatever it was, it frightened her. 'Things like this should not be wandering around in my forest.' She blinked at the thought. 'Since when is the forest mine?' Thayanna nuzzled her, sending her a private thought.  
  
' You are our ruler. We own this territory, and you own us. It is yours.' Rose frowned. She wasn't comfortable with the word own. It made it sound like the dragons were her slaves, and she would never ever want that from them. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the carcass.  
  
'Can anything be divined from it?' Thayanna shook her head.  
  
' We've already tried. Whatever it is, it has no mind of it's own. We were able to guess that at least twenty in number were headed somewhere, using the path through the forest to remain inconspicuous. Other than that, there was nothing.' Rose frowned slightly, staring at the dead thing for a moment, thinking.  
  
' Take it away. Bury it, or burn it if you have to. Just get it out of here. I will not have that thing contaminating our den.' An older drake stepped forward and started shoving it along. They refused to pick it up in their mouths. 'Bad meat,' she repeated in her head. 'Bad meat.either the thing is an undead creature.which is impossible.or it's very, very evil.' And given the feeling of relief she felt when the thing left the cave, she was betting that it fell into the category of very, very evil. And so, it had to be stopped. She gripped her sword handle, which was now strapped to her side. Whoever created these things was going to pay very, very heavily. She would make sure of that. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sargon was busy repeating every curse he had ever known. One of his hybrids had been killed by dragons. 'Trust them to try to ruin my plans without even realizing it,' he grumbled mentally. And they more than likely alerted their precious little princess too. He had felt her crowning. The whole of Gaia probably felt it, the way the ground trembled with energy. 'This planet is too damn joyful.' That would change, eventually. He was lucky he was moving his hybrids to his above ground base in small groups, otherwise more than the dragon clans would become suspicious. He grinned, thinking about the letter he sent to Zaibach. 'That Folken fellow is smart. He should realize what I intend to do. I only pray, for their sake, that they make the right decision.' He cackled, sipping a glass of white liquid, grimacing at the taste. 'Funny, you'd think a person would be used to it by now.'  
  
" The days of bloodshed will be starting soon, my pets. And it will be glorious. And I will make that princess pay for what her people have done to us." Gulping back the rest of the glass, Sargon let loose a feral grin as he felt his strength return to him, and a large pit below him reverberated with the roars of over one hundred hybrids. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose paced in her sectioned off part of the cave. Ever since she saw that creature, she hadn't felt comfortable. She was restless, but she didn't know where to go, or what to do about it. She let out a whoosh of air, frustrated. For a moment, she considered ramming her fist into the stone, but decided against it. Either it would hurt like.well.you know.or she would wind up bringing down the entire cave. Rose flared her wings, stalking out of the cave. Smoak was there immediately, hopping up to her shoulder.  
  
' Smoak.I'd like to be alone right now. I'm rather restless, and I need some time to think. I'm sorry.' Blinking, the young dragon nodded, hopping back off gracefully.  
  
' Are you ok, highness?' She sighed, closing her eyes briefly. She supposed that was part of the problem. Now that she came back from the ruins, the dragons were either keeping their distance entirely or clinging to her. Not that she blamed them entirely. They had been without rulers for countless years, and now that they had one, they wanted to reacquaint themselves with the noble Arethian.  
  
' I'm fine Smoak. I just need to be alone for a while.' Gently, she scratched him between his eye ridges, eliciting a purr from him. Then, she was off, headed for the entrance of the cave. 'When all else fails.a bath works wonders.'  
  
Coming upon the hot spring a distance from the caves, Rose thought for a moment. It was far enough from the dens that humans could hunt there, although it would be very rare that they would dare venture this far into a wood known for containing dragons. Deciding not to take a risk, she called a long cloak in from her cave and quickly undressed, fashioning a toga out of the cloak around herself. With a sigh of relief, she slipped into the pool, closing her eyes and smiling. 'So.mama.papa.what am I supposed to do now, eh? Those strange creatures, like the ones in my dreams.that means that somebody from your time is still around, or something like that. I don't know if I can do what you did.I'm only 18, I don't know what to do!' She sighed again, opening her eyes and dunking her head under the water to help clear her thoughts. She sent her consciousness out, roaming around the forest. Snapping her head back up, she glanced around the clearing. Something was coming. Straining her ears, Rose could barely make out conversation, but it was getting closer. She held her breath, hoping that they would pass by the clearing. Suddenly, the noise stopped. She let out a sigh of relief, and started to get up.  
  
" Van, I swear somebody is here!" Rose couldn't believe her eyes. Allen had his back turned to her, and apparently Van was close behind. She took a step backwards, but Van crashed through the bushes. And stopped. They stared at each other for a moment, Allen turning around to see what was the matter and freezing. Rose sweatdropped massively as both of their mouths opened and closed wordlessly. Suddenly everything burst into action.  
  
" EEEEEEE!!!!!! PERVERTTTTSSS!!!!!!" She dropped back into the hot spring, screaming, hoping to scare them off. At the same time, Allen and Van had turned around and were yelling 'Sorry' at the top of their lungs. Rose hunched deeper into the water, trying to hide her wings. 'Not good, not good, not good!'  
  
" Ma'am, we're so sorry! We didn't know anybody was here, honestly! May we turn around now?" Allen's voice rang out, and Rose blinked. Well, for once, the smooth Knight Calei sounded embarrassed. She nodded, using the motion to alter her voice a little bit.  
  
" Y.yes, you can turn around." She dropped further into the water as they turned around, so that her hair was floating in the water. She had to stifle a giggle though, at the sight of their faces. She hadn't seen them in so long, and to see them looking as shamefaced as they did.she wished she had a camera. Then she froze again. The circlet!! It was lying in the pile with her clothes! Not good, not good!  
  
" Miss.are you alright? It's very deep into the forest around here, and dragons live everywhere.would you like us to escort you back to our country, Fanelia?" Rose sweatdropped again. Uh-oh. Raising a hand out of the water, she twirled her finger around in the air. Taking the hint, they turned around again. She climbed out of the pool, quickly getting dressed and shaking out her hair. Rose then placed the circlet on her hair and tucked her wings close to her body. No sense in trying to hide them, anyway.  
  
" I'm fine, thank you gentleman." They turned, and she narrowed her eyes quickly, assuming a look that she had seen in a movie at home. She snickered mentally. 'Princess Mononoke.seems appropriate, given the situation.' They both took a step back, hands going for their swords. She rolled her eyes, sighing.  
  
" Relax boys, I'm not going to attack you. From the rumors I've heard those hunters made me out to be a real killer, hm?" Van stepped forward.  
  
" Was it you that ordered the dragons to attack my country?" At this, she burst out laughing.  
  
" Hardly, young king. I wasn't even aware that they had gone into the village. As for an attack, I believe all they did was take some clothes, did they not? They didn't kill or injure anybody, surely?" That stopped him in his tracks, and he glanced at her outfit, coloring slightly.  
  
" They got those clothes for you, right?" Rose shrugged, flicking her hair back.  
  
" It would appears so, wouldn't it? Don't worry, I gave them a bit of a scolding for not telling me first. If you want, I'm sure I'd be able to pay you back for them." Allen shrugged, stepping forward, sensing a conflict that was about to arise.  
  
" I'm sure that Van won't mind. After all, clothes can be replaced. And besides, what you said was true, nobody was hurt, only frightened. But, if I may ask you something?" She shrugged.  
  
" You already have, but you can ask another if you wish." Allen blinked, then chuckled lightly.  
  
" Why do you stay with them? I mean, dragons can be dangerous, and they aren't exactly the most friendly of creatures." Rose gave another careless shrug, deciding to put on a bit of a show for them. They had spotted the dragon girl, and obviously her rather human appearance.despite the wings.disappointed them. She sent a brief thought out to Thayanna, who was hunting nearby. She could feel the old dam smirk, and start moving quietly through the trees.  
  
" When I needed to be taken care of, the dragons were the only ones I could trust at the moment. I've been with them for a while, and they have proven to me that they are not the heartless creatures that everybody says they are." She locked eyes with Van, doing her best attempt at a penetrating gaze.  
  
" Besides. Many races are condemned for crimes which they did not commit, and dragons are becoming few and far between. It is not only them that has suffered from myths and legends growing around them." 'Ok, so maybe that was a low blow,' she admitted to herself as she watched him pale, and a muscle in his cheek jumped. She shrugged again, resting one hand on her hip and her other hand lazily on her sword hilt.  
  
" That's odd.I've seen very few swords like that one, miss." Allen spoke softly, and she gave a mental sigh. 'Trust Allen to never forget a sword.'  
  
" And that's no business of yours, Sir Knight." A purple thought echoed in her mind. 'Now?' She smirked slightly, answering out loud.  
  
'Now.' The two men jumped back at her growl, and then drew their swords at Thayanna came into the clearing. The dam looked around, blinking, then turned to Rose.  
  
' I see you have visitors.' Roes flushed a little guiltily.  
  
' Yeah.they kind of snuck up on me.' Thayanna chuckled, and out of the corner of her eyes Rose could see that Van and Allen were more than slightly shocked at the fact that she could talk to Thayanna. She turned to them, picking up the soaked cloak and folding it over her arms. Then she shot a glare at them, turning to Thayanna and climbing onto her back, sitting on her like she would a horse.  
  
" Leave this forest, and don't bother us again. You got that?" Van rushed forward as they turned to go.  
  
" Wait! Please, wait for just a moment!" Sighing, she turned to him, looking down.  
  
" What do you want, boy king?" She almost melted at the look on his face. 'Can't back down.can't run after him.can't fall.fall in..' Ruthlessly, she cut herself off. 'No thank you, not going there.'  
  
" Well.I was wondering, since you probably wander a lot..have you seen a girl around here? She kind of looks like you, but she has dark hair and she's a little less tanned than you." She blinked down at him.  
  
" An name would help." He stammered, looking for all he was worth like a lost kid.  
  
" Her name was Rose." She blinked, eyes widening slightly. She tapped her chin, pretending to think for a moment.  
  
" Yes.I've seen her." She glanced down at him, astonished at the hope she saw in his eyes. She sighed, drawing herself up.  
  
" But I wouldn't look for her. She was upset about something, and her clothing was pretty badly torn up. I'm sure that the girl you're looking for has died." And, in a way, she supposed this was true. Rose wasn't the girl she had been when she came to Gaia the second time. She had gone through a lot of changes, both psychological and physical. Gods, she found out she was a princess! And she didn't really lie to him, seeing as she didn't tell him that ROSE had died.  
  
" With all due respect, I think you're wrong. But thank you anyway. If you need to come to Fanelia, you are always welcome." Rose nodded, giving a brief grin, and then asked Thayanna to take them home.  
  
AN: Sorry for the long wait minna, but I'm starting a Yami no Matsuei fic, and trying to decide how to continue my Artemis one.~pushes fingers together~ I've overloaded myself ~falls over, eyes swirly~ anyway, see you next chapter! 


	19. Reunited At Last

AN: Konnichiwa, minna! Sorry for the long wait.school coming up and all.~makes a face~ Ah yes, just a side note.there's a little bit of swearing in here.bad guys tend to do that so..hope you don't mind! hhuummm I guess I'd better get on with the story, huh? Been dragging it out for far too long :P But that just means that I get more reviews.hmmm.reviews.satisfied readers.reviews..readers.~moves hands back and forth~ hehe, just kidding. Well, on with the show! Er.story.eh heh heh heh ^^"  
  
R.D- Yeah.well, it's kind of the same, I mean, Rose is hiding out in a forest.except she replaced the cool giant wolves with the even cooler dragons! ~hides from big snarly wolfies~ eeeeee.. Well, thanks for the review, I hope you continue reading!  
  
Ai-chan- Heheh, as I've said before, I love writing Rose's character.but having my readers like her is even better! And eventually, Van may be able to..insert evil cackle here..  
  
Leviathan- Sssaannnkkkyyyuuuuu!!!! ^_^v  
  
Megumi- Eh, I don't care about the length of the review, just so long as it's not a flame and you take time out of your busy busy day to do so! Thankees ^^  
  
June Mermaid- Heheh, it is, isn't it? ^^ And don't worry.Van and Rose will have many encounters, I believe.~checks schedule book~ yup! ^^v  
  
Kohuei- I hope my e-mail answered your questions! Thanks as always for the review!!  
  
Rose tossed and turned, but sleep wouldn't come. She sighed deeply, hugging Smoak to her. He squeaked in his sleep, then settled down. 'Oh Van..' Seeing him today had not been good for her. 'I was getting along just fine, just starting to relax.then he had to come along and.' Rose let go of Smoak, turning over, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, resting her head on her pillow and staring at the stone wall. Thinking back on the whole occurrence between her, Van, and Allen, she had to giggle quietly. Really, the whole thing had played out like an anime. Come to think of it, her whole LIFE turned into a badly angsty/dramatic/action/adventure shoujo manga. She lay flat on her back now, staring at the ceiling. 'If only my love life would come into play and work out as easily as the main characters..' Snorting, Rose sat up and reached for her hunting clothes. She needed to take a walk to clear her head. She missed him so much, she didn't know what to do. Everything had hit her so suddenly.her parents, her heritage, him, those strange animals that made her shudder even now.and then there was him. Rose smiled to herself as she edged past the sleeping guards. At least, they appeared to be sleeping.  
  
'I'm just going for a walk. I don't know when I'll be back, but don't worry about me. I'll call if I need help.' Rockythia cracked open a flaming eye, nodded once, and then closed the heavy lid to resume his pseudo-sleep. Rose continued her journey. Using the night sky as her guide, she stopped to rest when she reached a large boulder. She sat, one leg dangling down to the ground, the other tucked beneath her in a triangle. She leaned back, lifting her head to face the sky. Why couldn't she just forget about him and stay with her friends? Images flashed in her mind. Merle, Allen, Millerna, Dryden, Chid..she clasped her necklace in the palm of her hand. And Miguel. She would never forget him. Thinking back, she really never actually liked him as he liked her but still, he was a good friend to her and didn't let her down when she needed him. 'Van, on the other hand.oooooooo that jerk!' She heaved her bajillionth sigh that night and dropped her head. 'If he's such a jerk, then why can't I forget about him?' Rose resisted the urge to punch something.  
  
" Eeeehhhhh, I'm going to go insane! I need to stop thinking." she held her head, shaking it slowly back and forth, breathing deeply. She missed them all.but she had an obligation to stay with the dragons. Not that she minded, of course, she loved them all very much. They were a second family to her.  
  
' But spots cannot marry stripes, Rose.' Rose jumped fifty feet into the air, whirling to come face to face with Thayanna. She held a hand to her heart, panting.  
  
'D.don't do that! You scared me.' Thayanna chuckled, keeping her head at eye level with Rose. Meanwhile, Rose pondered what Thayanna meant.  
  
' What do you mean by that? Spots marrying stripes?' The dam sighed, laying down and looking at her princess.  
  
' Leopard people do not marry tiger people. Dragons do not marry horses. You are meant to be with your own kind, child. You want to be, many of the dragons know it.' Rose sighed ashamedly. Was she really that obvious?  
  
' But.to leave all of you.I don't want to do that. Besides, I have no 'people' left. I'm the only Arethian left, remember?' Thayanna chuckled quietly, nodding.  
  
' This is true. However, Draconians, as well as dragons, were your allies. The Arethians and the Draconians often inter-bred with one another.' Rose paled slightly.  
  
" Thayanna! How could you think that that was what I wanted to do!" She went red in a matter of moments.  
  
" I get what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work. He.well, you know what he said about me! He never really wanted me around, he only let me stay there because I was Hitomi's daughter, and then when he found out that I wasn't really that." Rose had reverted to actual speech in her anger.  
  
' Stop that, Rose. You know perfectly well that you were Hitomi's daughter, in every way but the one that doesn't really matter. Hitomi raised you as her own, and you are. And besides, you missed a very crucial part of your mothers stories. Did she not once refer to a machine that Zaibach used to try and break her and Van apart?' Rose froze, trying to recall everything Hitomi had told her about her adventures. A cold sinking feeling dragged her gut to her feet as she went freezing all over, filled with a horrible dread and guilt.  
  
' The Fate Alteration machine.but they couldn't have used that, Van broke it when he..but they could have repaired it..oh, Thayanna, I'm such an idiot!!' Again, the dam shook her head.  
  
' You are merely the closest thing to a human other than the draconians. No race is impervious to mistakes.' Thayanna blinked. Rose had disappeared from her eye level. Hearing a tiny groan, she glanced down. Rose had sunk to the ground, hands over her head.  
  
" Rose no baka! Baka, baka, baka, baka!" She was chanting it like it was her mantra. Thayanna sweatdropped slightly. Perhaps she shouldn't have said what she said, but something had to be done about her princess. Bending down, she nuzzled Rose to a standing position.  
  
' You'd only be an idiot if you don't go to him.' Rose glanced up, startled. Thayanna blinked. Tears were half-formed in the girls eyes. 'So many responsibilities for a child her age.but she has persevered as well as anybody could ask her to.' She was startled as Rose threw her arms around her neck. She had never been hugged by anybody before. She purred slightly, nuzzling Rose affectionately. She was going to miss her little princess.  
  
' Could.could I take Smoak with me, if he wants to come? I don't think I'd be able to cut myself off from all of you completely and I.' She was cut off by a rustling bush, and the aforementioned dragon burst through, into Rose's arms.  
  
' Can I go, please? Please, please?' Thayanna chuckled. She couldn't keep those two apart even if she tried. Thayanna didn't think that Smoak would wait 2 minutes before sneaking off to follow Rose.  
  
' Do as you wish. After all, one of us has to stick around to make sure that our princess stays out of trouble until it's alright to get into trouble.' Smoak completely missed the meaning of what Thayanna said, but Rose turned a cherry red.  
  
' I don't get into trouble.at least, not that easily. Not without a fight, you know me.' Thayanna chuckled.  
  
' So go on. It's a long walk. Or flight, for that matter.' Rose nodded, picking Smoak up and placing him on her shoulder.  
  
" Thank you Thayanna. For everything." With that, she jumped into the air, flapping her wings twice to gain some speed. Waiting for the right moment, Thayanna sent out a thought to her.  
  
' And I expect to be invited to see the product of the trouble you get into!' In the distance, she could see an outlined figure stumble in mid-air, falling several feet.  
  
' Thayaannnnaaaa!!!' A pained cry shot across the space between them, with a puzzled question following.  
  
' What trouble? Where? I don't get it..' Laughing, Thayanna went back to the den to deliver the news of their princesses departure. She just hoped things went smoothly for Rose. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van sighed, standing as still as was possible with people poking and prodding him. In one more day he would be 20, and his advisors were acting odd. They were grinning to one another and giving him odd looks. He didn't like it at all.  
  
" I swear, Allen, they're up to something. I can feel it." Allen chuckled, watching the fitting with amusement.  
  
" I'm sure that whatever it is, it will be good for you. You know your advisors." Van growled quietly.  
  
" Exactly. Which is why I'm suspicious of them." This gained another laugh from Allen.  
  
" Don't worry about it Van. Go, have fun, be merry, yadda yadda yadda." Van sighed, glancing out the window. 'One year.has it really only been one year?' (Insert sappy flashback music here :P nah, just kidding..) He sighed again. He missed her so much.but despite his search, he couldn't find Rose. He even tried using the pendant, but it just swung all over the place. Really, the party being held tomorrow would only serve to make him miserable, of that he was sure. 'Ever since that stupid notice that they got of some princess or another coming.and it only happened yesterday morning! I just HOPE that they didn't think they could get away with telling her that we're already engaged.' Van groaned again, and the tailors took their stuff and left, finished with the fitting.  
  
" Come on Van. I think Merle wanted to talk to you. Something about the decorations or something. Apparently we're having a special guest, from what I heard from some of the servants. Van cast a slight scowl at him and couldn't resist the barb.  
  
" You mean the maids you flirt with shamelessly?" For a moment, Allen blinked at him. And then he laughed, nodding his head.  
  
" Most likely, although my memory fails me at the moment." Van chuckled. Well, Allen would never change. He burst into laughter as his imagination caught hold of him, giving him an image of an old man trying to talk to maids. Allen shot him an odd look and rolled his eyes, continuing on. Van rushed to catch up.  
  
" Sorry, sorry. Just thought of something weird." Just then the familiar brown furball streaked with a flash of pink tumbled into him.  
  
" Lord VVAAANNN!!! I can't WAIT until tomorrow!!!" Van shot Allen a curious look, but Allen was busy glaring at Merle.  
  
" Why would that be, Merle? It's just a party." Merle stammered, eyes wide.  
  
" W-well, you know, it being your.um.birthday and all.well.I gotta go..bye now!" With that, she was gone. Van blinked, then looked at Allen.  
  
" Ok. You guys are hiding something from me. What is it?" Allen blinked at him.  
  
" Nothing. Nothing's going on. Why would you think that?" Van glared at him, then continued walking.  
  
" Never mind. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough." Allen grinned to himself. He too, along with Merle, Millerna, Dryden and Chid had received a letter. Granted, it was from somebody they thought to be dead, but Folken said that Rose was coming back. Along with some other stuff about her being the sorceress, but the important part was that she was coming back. And Allen couldn't be more pleased. Van was in for a big surprise the next day. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Folken sat back in his chair, rubbing his forehead tiredly. He wasn't sure that he had done the right thing in telling the others at Fanelia that Rose was indeed coming back, seeing as she sent him a quick message by thought.how, he wasn't sure.but what was done was done. And there was another matter to tend to. Judging by the action in the forest close to Zaibachs capital, he was sure he wasn't the only one that felt Gaia tremble days before. Something big had happened, and he felt a particular need to go to Fanelia. But that would mean placing Dillandu in charge.and knowing Dillandu, Fanelia would be attacked the very night he left. So he was placed between the proverbial 'rock and a hard place', as Rose often said when she was with them. Although, the saying didn't make much sense to him, seeing as a rock was also hard. But that was beside the point. He could leave Naria in charge.and then he would feel comfortable enough bringing Miguel with him, for he wasn't blind in realizing that Miguel missed Rose greatly, as well as the other Dragonslayers. But it would be ludicrous to bring the entire squadron to Fanelia. They wouldn't make it past the borders. Tapping his fingers against the arm of his chair, he let his thoughts wander, ironing out the finer details as they came. 'Besides. A trip to Fanelia is long overdue.' * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sargon chuckled, watching the sun rise from his study window. It was good to be out of those miserable caves once more. And everything was going according to plan. The next day, everything would come to a head, and all hell would break loose. Figuratively speaking, of course. He toyed with the crystal glass between his two fingers, the liquid sticking to the sides of the cup and oozing back to the bottom when he paused. Standing, Sargon walked over and looked at the mantle of the fireplace. Above it, there was a painted portrait of a young woman, smiling lightly. He sighed, frowning. 'They destroyed everybody.' Sargon shook his head, ridding them of unwanted thoughts. 'Well, I had better feed those damned creatures before they start making noise.' He finished his drink, and left the room, not before casting the delicate glass into the roaring fire. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose landed softly, in one of her more modest outfits, at the edge of Fanelia. Smoak lay perched on her shoulder, practically asleep. She flexed her wings, working out the cramps. 'Ow.' She sighed, tucking her wings close around her. People would probably be frightened but.oh well. They would have to learn to live with it. Rose put her cloak on, despite the slight heat that the day gave off. Raising the hood, she made sure that her face wasn't visible before she set off to the town, breathing in. Like many buildings, she slowly started to realize that cities, too, had their individual smells. She rather liked this one. Beside her, Smoak sneezed, and started snoring. Rose giggled, sidestepping the main roads in favor of the less-traveled ones. She had once again opted for the safer option of concealing her weapon until it was needed, seeing as a sword such as hers..or rather, her fathers..attracted a lot of attention. From the one group of bandits that she did encounter, she removed her cloak, flexed her wings, and growled. The babies were gone in 60 seconds (ok ok, pun intended -_-) She got a few odd looks as soon as she could no longer avoid the main paths, but she just fixed them with a glare and moved on, ignoring the whispers.  
  
" Smoak.wake up.it looks like something big is happening tonight." She nudged the top of his head, speaking quietly. She had a feeling that a strange girl with wings starting to growl wouldn't go very well with the few people that she saw. Blinking, Smoak raised his head and looked around.  
  
' Why'd you wake me up?' He whined, yawning. Rose giggled, rubbing his eye ridges lightly.  
  
" Crybaby.anyway, let's head to the palace. Hopefully nobody will remember me..but I have a feeling that Folken meddled too far this time. Come on, hide under my cloak. People here don't like dragons, remember?" Smoak nodded, hopping off her shoulder and fluttering into a little side- carrier that Rose had created before they entered the city limits. It was really just an oversized bag, but he didn't complain. Carefully rearranging her cloak and buying a small wheel of cheese, she broke it in half and stuffed half of it into the bag. Rose suppressed a giggle when she heard the sounds of serious sniffing.  
  
' Meat?' Rose patted the slightly bulge lightly.  
  
' No silly. It's cheese. Try it.' So saying, she bit into her own piece. As she did, she felt an odd shifting in her back. Blinking rapidly, she whirled. Something was wrong. She turned forward again, then shrugged her shoulders. Her wings had disappeared. Rose sweatdropped, looking at her cloak again.  
  
' Heheh, Rose, you were always like that. Can't you just accept a gift from your mother?' Rose glanced up as a crow landed on the top of a street stall. 'Say what?' The crow fluffed it's wings, cawing.  
  
' Your mother, Queen Aranor, gave you your wings as your heritage. She understood the need for you to hide them, and so I was sent to deliver the technique.' He was quite puffed up by now. Rose nodded her head in thanks, and carried on. 'Well, so much for restoring a bit of normality around here.' She finished the cheese, and hearing a quiet burp from the bag, grinned.  
  
' Good non-meat.I like humans, I think.' Rose giggled behind her hand, trying not to look too obvious to the people in the more crowded center of the city. Boy, it was noisy! True, she had only really left the palace once or twice during the day, but honestly, could people shout about their stock any louder? Ducking her head, she turned to examine a clothing rack as a familiar-looking cat-girl zoomed past, on some 'serious' errand. Rose quickly hurried on, wanting to reach the castle without being noticed. No such luck. A hand reached out from an alley and pulled her in, clamped over her mouth so that she couldn't cry out. In a natural reaction, Rose bared her teeth and bit down on the hand.  
  
" Ow! By the gods Rose, I should never have let you live in the wild!" She blinked as the hand let go of her, and turned, lowering her hood, safe in the dark.  
  
" Miguel? Is that you?" The familiar smiling face of the man that helped her escaped came forward into the light.  
  
" The one and only. Folken is here too." Rose looked behind Miguel to see that he was right.  
  
" You guys!! I missed you both so much!" She proclaimed, flinging herself into Miguel for a hug. It was true, she missed human contact. Rose felt his arms wrap around her and she sighed. Then she heard Folken let out a dramatic sigh.  
  
" Of course, the younger male gets more attention than the best friend who's older, wiser and much cooler." Rose giggled, detaching herself and doing a similar fling onto Folken, knocking him back a bit.  
  
" You were saying?" She grinned impishly as she stuck out her tongue. He laughed again, patting her on the head.  
  
" And look at that, you've reverted to your original looks. That should make it easier." She looked at him as he snapped his mouth shut.  
  
"..make WHAT easier, exactly?" Folken winced, looking at Miguel for help. Miguel shook his head.  
  
" Never mind Rose.we just came to view the festivities tonight. It IS Van's 20th birthday, after all." Rose blinked. Now that she thought about it..it had been a year since she left. Which meant..  
  
" Aw man! I missed celebrating my 18th birthday!!" Miguel fell over and she rubbed the back of her head.  
  
" But then, that's not really the point, is it?" Folken shook his head just as Smoak decided to make an appearance.  
  
' Humans!' Smoak rushed over to Folken's shoulder, sniffing. Before Rose could react and call him back, Miguel had his sword out, which made Smoak puff up and prepare to 'smoke' him, seeing as he couldn't exactly breathe fire yet.  
  
' No, no Smoak! It's ok! Just.stay there!' Rose waved her arms frantically, ignoring the looks that Folken and Miguel shot her.  
  
" Miguel, it's ok. Smoak is my friend, he came with me when I left the woods." Miguel continued to stare at her.  
  
" You stayed with DRAGONS?!?!?" He asked incredulously. She winced. Ooops.  
  
" Umm.." Folken plucked Smoak off of his shoulder and handed him back to Rose.  
  
" And, it appears that you can talk to them as well. I believe you have a lot of explaining to do, miss Rose." Rose hung her head, sighing, while Smoak extended his neck, sniffing.  
  
' Cheese?' Rose groaned, leading them both to a small outside diner where they ordered food and an obscene amount of cheese. It was time to explain a few things. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van sighed, looking around the ballroom. Somehow, his advisors had managed to keep down the number of available females in the room, so for once, his party had an even ratio of men to women. Which only made him more suspicious. Allen, Chid, Dryden and the others were all smiling and chuckling for no reason, and his advisors were also smiling. Van resisted the urge to groan. This was only going to end badly. Earlier he had caught Merle in Rose's room. She had practically avoided his gaze and said that she went in there to remember some things. But Merle was always bad at lying, and Van was confused as to why she would want to. Besides, they had all made an agreement to keep the room the way it was, in case.in case they ever found her. And if not..it would serve as a memory. Van shook his head, sighing. Soon his advisors would force him to face the fact that very few people could survive completely alone for an entire year. He missed her, wanted her to come back.and he still didn't know why she ran away in the first place.  
  
" Van, cheer up! It's your birthday party, after all!" Merle latched onto his arm, giving him a vague sense of déjà vu.  
  
" Yeah. But everybody is acting so strangely tonight." Merle grinned nervously, hugging his arm.  
  
" Don't worry about it, Lord Van. Oh yeah! I got you your birthday present. It's not much but it looked so pretty in the marketplace." She handed him a delicately carved box, inlaid with silver leaves and a golden dragon on the top of the curved top. He opened it carefully, looking inside, and gasped. Merle jumped slightly, smile growing wider as her tail waved furiously back and forth in excitement. Van carefully lifted out the jeweled figure. A dragon filled the expanse of his hand, jade and amethyst sparkling as the scales, bits of rubies for it's eyes. A girl was sitting side-saddle style upon it, polished ebony hair blowing back in an invisible wind. She wore a long white dress, opal used for the fabric. It had long bell sleeves rippling slightly and cinched at the waistline, tied with a piece of seashell white stone. On her head she wore a simple gold and silver circlet. She looked like Rose.  
  
" Merle.I.." Merle smiled, patting him on the cheek as he put the figure back into the box.  
  
" I knew you'd like it." Van didn't say anything as Merle waved quickly and raced off towards the back of the covered stage set up in the corner of the room for entertainment. They had already had a few princesses sing, as well as a few males. They were all quite good, really. Van glanced at the figurine in the box once more and sighed, going back to watching the nobles. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose sighed, infuriated that she had been put in this position with such ease. Smoak nuzzled her neck affectionately, sending her muted reassurances. Merle popped her head through the curtain.  
  
" Oh come on Rose, jeez, everybody's upset tonight! Smile!" Rose merely glared at her, tugging at her dress. Folken and Miguel snickered as Allen grinned, patting her on the head. She twitched.  
  
" You know I hate it when people do that to me, right Allen?" He nodded, grinning. She grumbled.  
  
" After this is over, I'm going to drag you into the training room and kick your sorry-" Allen cut in.  
  
" But, you wouldn't beat up a Knight Calei, would you?" She glowered at him. 'Ugh, I can't believe that I'm doing this.' ~Flashback~  
  
" Rose?!? Folken was right, you ARE here!!!!" Merle had just latched onto Rose in a grip of death as Rose sent Folken a glare. Folken looked uncomfortable. They had just entered the castle and were hiding in Rose's old room, which, she noted with happiness, was kept exactly the way she had left it. Merle was bouncing up and down excitedly, telling them to wait there. Within 10 minutes she had assembled the rest of the old 'group' (tired of writing all their names..you know who I'm talking about -_-""") After many greetings and a bit of hushed talking so as not to alert anyone else that they were here, Merle had told Rose that she needed a birthday gift for Van. Rose had then panicked slightly, seeing as she didn't exactly have any money.  
  
" Oh don't worry, you can just do something else!" Little did Rose know when she agreed, that the 'something else' would be a performance in front of everybody there. ~End Flashback~  
  
" Merle! Remind me to kill you! Slowly, and painfully!" Merle rolled her eyes.  
  
" So, we're going to announce a new princess is going to sing..and now it's true.and then you just walk up those stairs and do your thing. Van sees you, is astounded, and everybody's happy." Rose just settled for scowling at Merle. She grinned.  
  
" I'll take that as a sign that you're ready." Before Rose could object, Merle was gone and she could hear her talking to the maestro. She let out a deep groan, sighing and petting Smoak.  
  
' Well if nothing else goes right, at least you look pretty!' Rose sighed, glancing down at her dress. Merle had been particularly insistent that she wore this outfit. It was an off-white color, very simple in design. It had a scoop-neck and belled out from her elbows to her wrists, but was still light, thank god. From there, a dreaded hourglass corset gave the dress more form, and it fell softly to the floor, a thing corded rope tied around her waist. The light circlet she wore establishing her position among the Arethians rested on her hair,  
  
' Thank you, Smoak. I appreciate it.' * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van glanced up and finished off the dance with the princess he was currently talking to as the maestro walked slowly up the wood stairs of the stage, about to present another princess. The one before this one had been particularly awful, not quite reaching the high notes required of the song. They had listened politely, clapping at the end, and the orchestra resumed. Now however, he was slightly dreading the next announcement. Who knew what would happen? He glanced to the side, spotting Merle grinning. What was she doing over there?  
  
" Ladies and gentleman, sirs and madams. May I introduce our next singer, one whose presence we have sorely missed here in Fanelia. It gives me great honor to present the Princess of the Arethians, Daughter of Aranor." A few titters of laughter ran through the room. Everybody knew that the Arethians were myths. A memory of the dragon girl flashed in his mind, and the hidden reprimand she had given him made him wince slightly. ' But still.the Arethians? Weren't the Draconians supposed to be allied to them?' He turned his eyes to the stage. And then proceeded to have a miniature heart attack. 'ROSE?!?!?!?' And Rose with a small dragon perched on her shoulder..Van blinked. 'Dragon? No.it couldn't be..'  
  
" Um.hello everybody. Thanks to Merle back there." here she paused and glared at the cat-girl, hidden in the shadows. 'So THAT'S what everybody was excited about.'  
  
" I was.convinced..to sing a song. I hope you enjoy it. It's also kind of an apology to someone.they know who they are." With that, she cleared her throat, and the orchestra started up.  
  
There is something that I see, In the way you look at me, There's a smile, There's a truth, In your eyes.  
  
But an unexpected way, On this unexpected day, Could it be, This is where I belong? It is you I have loved, All along.  
  
There's no more mystery, It is finally clear to me, You're the home my heart searched for, So long And it is you I have loved All along!  
  
There were times, I ran to hide, 'fraid to show the other side, Alone in the night without you.  
  
But now I know just who you are, And I know you hold my heart, Finally, this is where I belong. It is you I have loved, All along!  
  
There's no more mystery, It is finally clear to me, You're the home my heart searched for, So long. It is you I have loved, All along!  
  
Van could only gape as a slight instrumental took over. She was beautiful. And she looked just like the figurine Merle gave him. She had done a heavy amount of planning, that was for sure.  
  
Whoa over, and over, I'm filled with emotion, Your love, it rushes through my veins, And I am filled with, The sweetest devotion, As I look, Into your perfect face.  
  
There's no more mystery, It is finally clear to me, You're the home my heart searched for, So long, And it is you I have loved, It is you I have loved, It is you I have loved, All along!  
  
Rose bowed at the end of the song, a slight blush covering her cheeks as the guests applauded. He never knew that she could sing like that. Van rushed towards the stage, weaving through the crowd. Rose was back, and he was going to talk to her, even if she didn't want to listen.  
  
AN: Okies, wow, this is a long chapter!! Enjoy, and don't forget to review ^_^ Otherwise I'll sic Smoak on ya :P ~Smoak in the background, eating a large wheel of cheese~..-_- 


	20. The Battles End

AN: Wow, I feel so incredibly loveded!! ~huggles all her reviewers~ Well, here's the next chapter, working at record pace! ~little picture of me scribbling furiously, paper bursts into flames~ aaiieee!! ~coughs~ I'm not crazy..at least.that's what the men in the white coats keep telling me.. And as for the more slightly descriptive waff scenes..~flushes~ I consider myself really modest so..don't kill me if it doesn't sound all that great ^_^"  
  
Shi_no_miko- Well then, write I shall! ~poses, then goes back to typing~  
  
Blue Dreamer- Oh don't worry.WAFF will abound if I have anything to do about it ^_^ ~dragons in background growl~ And they say I do ^_^"  
  
Ai-chan- Aaah, basking in the praise of my reviewers.and thanks for complimenting the song, I actually thought about it for 2 days 0-o I wanted to get the right mood, cause Rose was apologizing and basically telling Van she loved him.but of course he doesn't get that until.well.I can't tell ya ^_~  
  
R.D- A real book? Really and truly? Wow! Actually, after I finish off all my cartoon fics I'm gonna work on my original.and maybe add a second one! Look forward to them! Anyway, now that I'm done shamelessly promoting my other fics.enjoy! ^_^'  
  
Kouhei- Ah yes, but Smoak can overwhelm your dragon with..cuteness! Ta-daah.ahem. Anyway, I'm working fast, that book sounds really interesting! I hope I can have it up by tomorrow 0-o ~working frantically~  
  
And to the reviewer who left no name..thanks a bunch ^_^v  
  
Van finally caught up to the group. Rose was standing and chatting with Millerna, smiling. He missed her smile, he hadn't seen it in so long.  
  
" Rose." Van managed to whisper, and she turned, startled. His heart sank as a calm mask replaced her normal expression.  
  
" Fanelia. The kingdom of Arethia extends its' formal greetings to their ally." Van blinked, bowing in return to her small curtsy.  
  
" Fanelia accepts the greeting with good intentions. So, I guess the myths are true then, huh?" She smiled lightly, a flash of sadness rushing across her face.  
  
" Yes.but then, most myths are." Wincing, Van mentally stuck his foot in his mouth. Merle looked between the two of them.  
  
" Alright, well.now that you've met..I think the rest of us have things to do, and the garden is fairly empty right now. Perfect for private conversations." With that, Merle dragged Allen away, and Chid, Allen, and Millerna followed, agreeing with her. Rose frowned slightly, then shrugged her shoulders, grinning lightly.  
  
" Well, shall we? We have much to talk about, Van." Rose started to walk slowly to the gardens, and he followed, slightly dumbstruck. 'Well.at least she's still calling me by name. And she hasn't tried to kill me yet, so things are going well.' Once they were well inside the garden, Rose turned to him.  
  
" Do you mind?" Van raised an eyebrow, shrugging. He had no clue what she was talking about. However, it was clear what she meant as two bat-like wings pushed out of her back. She flapped them twice, and then tucked them close to her back.  
  
" They were getting cramped." Van struggled to close his mouth.  
  
" Rose..where were you? All this time, I was looking for you, and I- " She cut him off, sighing.  
  
" All this time? I suppose I made it rather difficult for you, didn't I? Yes.my hiding places were situated quite well to keep you away. Although, you did find me, twice, but you never realized it." She was just making him more confused.  
  
" Huh?" She sighed, sinking to a stone bench.  
  
" You're going to get mad." * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" You're going to get mad." Rose dreaded what she was about to say. Knowing her, she'd say it wrong and they would end up arguing.  
  
" Rose, I haven't seen you for a year. I won't get mad at you, trust me." He sat beside her, worry clear in his eyes. Smoak had hidden under the bench, leaving as they walked. She let him stay where he was.  
  
" Van.I.." She closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath.  
  
" I was in Zaibach when you first found me." Now she waited.  
  
" What? That's impossible, I didn't see you." She waved a hand in the air, and a shimmering picture of who she had made herself to be appeared in the air. He gasped.  
  
" The sorceress. But how did you know what she.." Rose hung her head, erasing the picture as he trailed off. 'Well.here it comes.' She was expecting anger, and so she was surprised when a gloved hand covered her own.  
  
" Why? Why did you leave? You could have come with me, but you let Dillandu." Managing to keep her blush down, she waited a moment before she spoke.  
  
" Well, I was more than a little upset with you for something that you didn't do. Or rather, were forced to do. And so I wanted to hurt you. Also, the sorcerers got a hold of me and did some experiments, which changed my personality a bit. One good thing came out of it though.I got my wings." She risked a glance at him, almost giggling at the sight. It looked like he was chanting something over and over, which sounded suspiciously like 'don't get mad' and his eyes were shut. She felt more than a little guilty, but decided she might as well press on and tell him everything.  
  
" And the second time.well, you probably figured it out, but.you know that dragon girl you met in the woods?" Vans eyes snapped open and he stared at her. She didn't like the look in his eyes.  
  
" What? But you.you told us that you died! What kind of joke is that, Rose? We were worried about you!" Van stood, his voice slightly raised. She sighed again.  
  
" Actually, you're wrong." That made him pause.  
  
" I only told you that the girl you were looking for had died. I'm not who I was a year ago, Van. Things..things changed a lot for me." Van sighed in exasperation.  
  
" I know that! You've suddenly become a princess, for the gods sake. But you worried me!" Rose resisted the urge to smile at the look in his eyes. He really had been worried about her.  
  
" I'm sorry Van. I just needed some time alone. That stupid Fate machine..it really messed with my head for a while." He blinked.  
  
" Why? What does the Fate machine have to do with anything?" Rose winced. Stupid! 'I have got to learn to keep my mouth shut.'  
  
" Ah.um.it uh.it made me stay in Zaibach for longer than I intended to." Rose lied through her teeth, praying he would accept the story. No such luck.  
  
" But the Fate machine only works if there's the intent or ideas already in the person, near the surface of their mind. So unless you wanted to stay, then it wouldn't have worked." Rose blinked, cold washing over her.  
  
" What did you say about the machine?" Van blinked, repeating what he had just said. She stood, nearly seeing red.  
  
" Well then I don't know why I even came back!" THAT took him by surprise.  
  
" What do you mean? I don't even know why you left in the first place!" She snarled, wings flaring. Underneath the bench, Smoak was starting to tense up.  
  
" Oh, I don't know. Just chalk it up to being a tomboy leech who takes up room in a guest suite and doesn't do diddly squat around the castle who was only kept around because she was a girls daughter!" Rose spat out, hands clenching into fists. 'How. DARE. He? He just practically admitted that all those things he said..'  
  
" Rose, why are you so angry all of a sudden? And where did you hear all of that?" That was the final straw.  
  
" Gee, Van, I don't know. Could it be that after I blurted out that I was adopted I wanted to apologize to you for not telling you sooner? Y'know, at least when I get mad at somebody I tell it to their face. I don't go around telling other nobles behind their backs!" Her eyes began to sting, and she shook her head back and forth furiously. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van had a large feeling of dread lodged in the pit of his stomach. 'So she did hear.'  
  
" Rose..I.." She cut him off, continuing.  
  
" No. You listen this time. I thought that when I came here, I would go home as soon as possible. In doing so, I actually allowed myself to make friends here. I left myself open and actually started to ENJOY myself for once. And as soon as I..as I start to care about somebody, I realize that the only reason they put up with me was because of a favor for a person who wasn't even around anymore. And then I go through..I go through everything that happened in Zaibach.alienated myself from humans entirely, and find out that I really DID have parents who cared about me, I come back to apologize and find that the feelings which I thought were faked were true. Can you even begin to imagine how I feel right now, Van? I trusted you and made friends, and I got burnt. Badly." He was at a loss for words. And so, he did the only thing that came to his mind.  
  
" No, I can't imagine how you feel. But how would you know about empathy? You turned your back on us and joined the enemy! And then you told us yourself that you had died. You lied to us, Rose. It hurt. And as for that evening, I was confused! You had just told everybody a large secret, dashing the thoughts that I knew you well enough that I could trust you." Van had a feeling that he had crossed whatever line existed between them. Rose was crying.  
  
" You know what? I'm going to stay, Van. Not because you did that little lecture, and not because Merle and my friends are here. I'm staying because at the moment, I have nowhere else to go. But in order to accommodate you and your feelings about me, I propose a deal. We don't speak to one another, we don't look at one another, and we make no sign that either of us knows that we're alive. Does that make you happy?" He sighed, eyes searching hers. 'Here goes nothing..'  
  
" No, Rose. That doesn't make me happy. I.." Here he struggled for words. He'd be damned before he let Rose find a way to twist them into something he didn't mean.  
  
" I.I missed you. Horribly. It would..it would hurt if you didn't acknowledge me. I want to get to know you again.because as you said, the girl I was looking for died. She became you, and you amaze me. I want to talk to you about what happened and try to figure everything out." He took a step forward, wiping the tears away from her cheeks.  
  
" I want to wake up and see your face when I go down to breakfast again. I want to race horses, fence, do anything with you. I just want to know that you're not lying dead somewhere and that it's not because of me." Rose blinked up at him, eyes wide.  
  
" Van.I.." A rustle alerted them that someone was coming, and they sprang apart, Rose sitting back down on the bench, head lowered to hide a blush. Van tried to suppress his anger as two of his advisors came into the small clearing accompanied by Miguel and Folken, smiling.  
  
" Ah, Lord Van, I see you've met the sorceress of Zaibach! I tell you, we were none too pleased when Lord Folken informed us of her disappearance, thought we'd been gypped out of a bargain, but when we received news that she was coming, well! You can imagine our elation." Van eyed them suspiciously.  
  
" Why?" The advisors blinked, looking nervous all of a sudden.  
  
" Well.along with Lord Folken.we decided it would be best if, to insure peace, we allied Fanelia and Zaibach through a marriage of Royals. Since miss Rose here was the closest thing to a Queen of Zaibach, Folken agreed to sign the betrothal papers for us in place of your signature." Rose had jumped up and looked like she was fuming.  
  
" I'm going to KILL YOU!!!!! I can't believe that you did this!" Through the shock of seeing his older brother once more, Van felt an enormous sense of relief that he wasn't in his brothers place at the moment. Which reminded him.  
  
" How did you think that what you did was right for Fanelia? Or for me, for that matter?" Rose whirled and glared at him. 'Uh-oh.'  
  
" What, so I'm not good enough to be married to, is that what you're saying?" Van hung his head. He had cornered himself.  
  
" It's not that! I mean.um.well, I don't want to get married to you, but it's not because you..aw...hell." The corners of Rose's mouth twitched, and suddenly she burst into laughter.  
  
" You are so easy to trick! Don't worry Van. I'm sure we'll be able to work this little ABBORATION out, right Folken?" A murderous glare was directed at his brother.  
  
" Only if you want to, Milady." Rose growled, a dragon coming out from under a bench and rubbing his head against the side of her leg. His advisors paled.  
  
" Dragon!" Through the confused panic that followed, he could have sworn that he heard Rose groan.  
  
" Not this agaaaiinnn!!! Smoak, remind me to tell you when it's appropriate to come out of nowhere in front of humans and when it is not!" * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose sighed, flopping onto her bed. She needed a bath, but she was too tired to bother to get up again to create one. 'No wonder Van seemed royally P.O'd most of the time.his advisors are total idiots! And so is Folken!' After about 20 minutes of confusion, she had managed to convince the advisors that Smoak wasn't dangerous, and that everything was fine. Then she had high-tailed it out of there with an excuse that she was tired and made a beeline for her room, cradling Smoak in her arms. Now he was asleep by the fireplace, purring lightly.  
  
" So close.and yet so.very.far.away!!!" (quote used from reviewer :P) She groaned out, grabbing a stray pillow and covering her face with it, squeezing her eyes shut. 'He was so close..just a few more centimeters and we would have...' Beneath the pillow her face went a bright red.  
  
" Hey.Rose? Are you asleep?" A muffled voice came from behind her door, and it opened quietly. She sat up, removing the pillow from her face and prayed that she wasn't still blushing.  
  
" Nah.not yet. Dead tired though. And exasperated. But that's not new to me, so I'm fine." She grinned as Van walked into the room, scooting around Smoak, who had bitten him lightly on the arm for 'upsetting his Princess.' Rose grinned slightly.  
  
" What, an almighty King afraid of an adorable dragon?" Van scowled lightly, humor sparkling in his eyes. How she had missed his eyes.  
  
" Only because said dragon likes to bite people for no reason." The corners of his mouth perked up in a grin, although he was trying to hide it. She giggled.  
  
" Come and sit, I'll get some new bandages for it. It was a light wound, but by the gods did it bleed! I'll scold Smoak when he wakes up." she began apologizing, only to have her arm grabbed as she turned to go to the bathroom for the aforementioned bandages.  
  
" Nah, it's ok. I just wanted to talk to you without being interrupted. We didn't finish back in the garden, did we?" Rose gulped slightly. 'No..no we didn't.'  
  
" Besides..it's really beside the point to get us to marry one another." Rose flushed slightly.  
  
" So you had that dream too, huh?" He nodded, studying the fabric of the couch. She fiddled with a tassle on a couch pillow.  
  
" Well..we were kids, right? It didn't really mat-" Again, he cut her off.  
  
" No, it did. It matters. To me, at least." She bit back a gasp. He looked so serious.  
  
" Van..did you..did you mean what you said when I left?" Rose was sure that she was glowing red as Van regarded her with a slight grin.  
  
" Rose, I-"  
  
" ATTACK!! We're under attack!!" Rose cursed vividly, making Van's eyes widen. Running to her balcony, she looked out past the courtyards and into the mountains. Van was soon beside her, scanning the horizon. Rose paled. The sun was rising, and they were indeed under attack. Not by 'melefs or humans.  
  
" It's those things! They're here..but the hunters said there was only twenty.gods, how could I have been so stupid!! Smoak!" Rose turned to the fireplace, her call startling the young dragon awake.  
  
' Smoak, I need you to go to the forest and tell the dragon clans that we're under attack. Tell them it's the bad meat again, and there's at least 100 of them! Hurry! Find as many clans as you can!' Smoak growled, launching himself out the window. Van glanced at her.  
  
" Rose, what's the matter? What's going on?" Rose grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the room.  
  
" It's those monsters. A group of hunter dragons found it in our woods, near the mountains. They said it was bad meat, and I told them to get rid of it. Something's happening, and I have a feeling we're about to find out what it is soon enough. Tell your garrison to get ready, and get your guymelefs up and running. Prefer foot soldiers over the machines though, it'll be easier to kill these creatures. Hurry, we don't have much time. They'll be here soon." Van raced beside her.  
  
" But who's attacking?" Rose shook her head, stopping for a moment.  
  
" I don't know.but I have a feeling it's somebody with a grudge against me. Those creatures are the same ones that attacked Arethia and killed my parents." She sighed, rubbing her forehead.  
  
" I'm sorry Van, we're going to have to talk later." Van nodded his head, looking slightly disappointed. Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, running off.  
  
" Stay safe, Rose!" Rose just stood there blinking, a hand raised to her cheek. She waited until he was around the corner before grinning and pulling her arm to her side, hand in a fist.  
  
" Yeeess!!!" Mini-celebration done, she rushed off to find Folken.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Hahahhahahahah, just kidding. Hope I gave some of you minor heart attacks.~blinks~ wow, that sounded really mean....but MWAHAHAH! ~coughs~ anyway, on with the story!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sargon smiled, sitting on a powerful stallion. As expected, the soldiers were now running frantically in their pathetic little fortress as he made his way slowly over the valley. He took his time, wanting to give them a moment to collect themselves. After all, the princess held no magic and did not know the spell to destroy him, so he was confident that he could win. Hybrids seethed in masses around him, totaling somewhere around 400, double the amount he had used to attack the first palace. And all of them were destroyed in that assault. Now, he would wipe out the last remaining Arethian on Gaia and gain a kingdom at that. Sargon loved it when things went his way. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Folken was busy repeating every swear word and curse he had ever heard of in his life as he rushed down the hallway, Miguel at his side. Van had been wary of letting the two stay there, but after a long conversation had agreed.  
  
" I should have notified Rose of this somehow. I feel like a fool for letting this attack come unexpectedly." Miguel shrugged, hopping on one foot as he strapped on his armor. He was going to sneak away in his guymelef to get the Zaibach army to come and aid Fanelia. Also, it would give him a chance to see what kind of odds they had. Folken guessed correctly in the fact that Sargon brought only those hybrids, but upon researching the old legends discovered that in the past the group of sorcerers had used only 200 of they hybrids. It looked like he now had a much larger number.  
  
" Don't worry about it Folken. You can't change the past. And you also wanted me to get that book, right?" Folken nodded as Miguel raced out to his 'melef.  
  
" I hate to doubt you Folken, but I don't see how a fairy tale book is going to help us win this thing." Folken chuckled, watching as he climbed into his guymelef.  
  
" It was a fairy tale that started this battle, Miguel. You see, many myths aren't really myths at all.just things so old and stories so long forgotten that things get mixed up and garbled in the translation from person to person. It happens. Whatever you do, do NOT come back until you have that book with you." The 'melef head nodded briefly, invisibility cloak falling around it. Recent improvements enabled the machines to fly while the cloak was activated, so all Miguel had to worry about was noise. And judging by what Folken could hear even though those creatures were still a fair distance away from the city itself, he didn't even have to worry about that too much. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose growled low in her throat, at the feet of Escaflowne. She didn't like this at all. Earlier on she had 'sent' herself ahead, much like she did at the forest, to see what they were up against. She nearly recoiled all the way back to her body in shock. 'Sargon is still alive.after all these years. I don't believe that he would have the gall to attack once more!' Sighing, she leaned against the cool metal, turning her sword to catch the light filtering in from the trees. She knew the decision she had to make, but now that she had talked to Van it made thinks infinitely harder.  
  
" But then, that just means I'm being selfish, right? I mean.mom never hesitated in saying the spell..even if it meant loosing papa and me and everybody she loved. And yet here I am, thinking I shouldn't really do it..." She heaved a sigh, tapping the back against the metal lightly, trying to jar a hidden thought loose from somewhere in her brain.  
  
' But she was an adult, and had more experience sacrificing things to better help others.' Rose glanced up, startled. The moment of fear soon dissolved into happiness as she looked into Thayanna's face.  
  
' Thayanna! You came!' Rose jumped up and hugged the dam, smiling.  
  
' Of course child. I brought a few friends as well.' Rose blinked, then stepped back and looked behind Thayanna. Her eyes widened momentarily. The entire clan was there, but that wasn't the reason for her surprise.  
  
' Princess Rose, the matriarchs of the clan of Asturia yield to you.'  
  
' Princess Rose, the matriarchs of the clan of Fried yield to you.' Rose took a step back as the 'yielding' continued. 'They...they're all here..' Thayanna tossed her head back, then lowered it to Rose's eye level.  
  
' Every country on Gaia has a major clan, and each clan rules several sub-clans, who rule over even smaller groups, such as ours. Every clan has yielded their power to you.' Rose gulped, looking over the dragons.  
  
' How..how many..' She stammered out faintly, struggling to take deep breaths. Thayanna chuckled as Smoak rushed forward.  
  
' I got as many clans as I could Rose! There's 30-50 dragons in a clan, 10-20 in a sub-clan. Each clan rules over at least 25 sub-clans. Rogue bands can have any number up to 9 in them. They're all here for you.' Smoak looked up at her expectantly as she attempted to do the math in her head, failing miserably in her shock.  
  
' Y.yes Smoak..remind me.after this..to fill an entire ballroom with cheese for you...' She absently scratched his eye ridges as he purred happily. 'Whoa..' Thayanna chuckled, looking up at Escaflowne.  
  
' Ah yes, the suit of the gods. Is your mate coming to activate it?' Rose's eyes practically bugged out of her head.  
  
' M.m..MATE?!?!?!?!? He's not..I mean..we're not..I.' Thayanna glanced at her, puzzled.  
  
' You have his scent on you. Surely you have gotten into trouble?' Rose turned a shade very close to her namesake.  
  
' No, no, no, no. Y'see, Smoak bit him and I bandaged his arm, and then we talked and then..well ok, he did kiss me.but it was on the cheek! It didn't count!' Smalythe chuckled, looking over Thayanna.  
  
' Whatever you say, little Princess.' Rose shook her head back and forth.  
  
" It didn't count! Nothing happened!"  
  
" What didn't count? What didn't happen?" Rose whirled to see Van come over the small ledge, energist in hand. Some of the dragons let out a quiet growl at first, but calmed down shortly.  
  
' Ah, there's your mate now, child.' Rose's facial color slowly turned maroon. Van just looked between the two of them in confusion, and then caught sight of the other dragons behind her. It was a heavily wooded area, so not all of the clans were visible. Rose guessed that they were scattered throughout the forest, some maybe even checking on the opposing army.  
  
" Um...Rose?" She looked over at him. The look on his face was priceless.  
  
" I know..it's a lot of dragons." Van blinked.  
  
" Are they ALL from this forest?" Rose shook her head.  
  
" Nope. They're from all of Gaia." He nodded slowly, thinking.  
  
" You're the princess of Arethia, right?" She nodded.  
  
" Yup."  
  
" So that means that you."  
  
" Yup."  
  
" Oh wow...I do NOT envy you right now." Like her, he took a small step back. She sighed, rubbing her forehead.  
  
" I know. But now we have a larger fighting force.the cavalry, if you will." Van nodded slightly.  
  
" And boy, what a cavalry. I'm going to have to warn the men though..they might panic slightly." Rose chuckled wryly. 'I hope Miguel gets back soon..Folken said he had the book that contained the words to the spell.' She sighed, sheathing her sword, which she now wore openly.  
  
" Rose? Is everything ok?" Rose glanced at Van, managing a weak smile. She had to protect everybody..no matter what happened.  
  
" Yeah. Everything is fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all. I'll be fine." He quirked an eyebrow, but shrugged, not pushing the issue, climbing up Escaflowne to start it up. 'You see, this is why I love him..'  
  
' Ah hah! Caught you, Rose.' Rose whirled and looked at Thayanna, flushing again.  
  
' It doesn't count!' * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose panted slightly, resisting the urge to wipe her face off with her hand, which was covered in mud and blood. They had been fighting for most of the day, and losses were heavy on both sides. 'Those hybrids were faster than we expected..and Sargon is no help either.' A squeal alerted her, and she leapt to the side as a hybrid charged her, fangs and claws bared. She landed, rolling over a corpse of another monster that she had killed. She fought the urge to vomit as she got up to her feet, readying herself. As the hybrid made a second pass, she flared her wings, jumped, and sliced her sword down it's back, splitting it's spinal cord in two. With a last high-pitched cry, it sank to the ground and twitched for a moment.  
  
" It looks like we come at a draw for today princess! I'll see you tomorrow at dawn! Until then!" Sargon shouted from his horse, which fighters had been unable to pick off, even in all the fighting. Once he had delivered his message, he disappeared, along with his hybrids. Sighing, she sank to her knees, sticking her sword into the ground and leaning against it.  
  
" And so, the first day has finished." Rose forced herself to stand, wobbling slightly. Many of the soldiers were starting towards the castle where they would be given rooms in the barracks and, if need be, the courtyards. The dragons were picking up the ones that had fallen. Her heart ached at the sight. Even though very few had died, it hurt to see them just lying there. Once the dragons burned the bodies, they would allow the humans to take the energists that resided in the ashes. She stretched wearily, Smoak catching the corner of her eye. He was running towards her.  
  
' Rose!' * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van walked with Allen over the battlefield, looking for those few injured that could be treated, giving mercy to those who couldn't.  
  
" I hate this." He spat out bitterly, stepping over a hybrid corpse. The forces from Zaibach wouldn't arrive until tomorrow. Allen nodded, frowning and looking at the active dragons.  
  
" To burn the dead.it doesn't happen often for them, does it?" Van shook his head no.  
  
" I don't think so. And yet they all fight anyway. I don't know why.it's really not their problem." Van paused, bowing slightly to a fallen dragon with vibrant red scales.  
  
" Actually, it is. Their princess is in danger. They're loyal attendants to their ruler. Speaking of which, where is she?" Van blinked. 'That's right,' he thought dazedly, 'I haven't seen her all day.' Worry and panic filled him, but he was restrained from rushing forward by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" She'll be fine, Van. I think that's her over there." He followed Allen's point to a dragon. Frowning slightly, he walked over.  
  
It was indeed Rose. Her head was bowed and she was crouched, balancing on the balls of her feet and resting her forehead against her hands, elbows on her knees. Hesitantly, he put a hand to her shoulder. It was shaking slightly.  
  
"..Rose?" She just shook her head, refusing to look up.  
  
" Thayanna..." Van glanced at her, and then to what was beside her. A dusky green dragon lay motionless, eyes slightly open and glazed. Its body was covered in bite marks, and it looked like it's spine was broken. Come to think of it..that one looked particularly..he let out a soft gasp.  
  
" Oh Rose.." He knelt, gathering her form to him in a hug. Allen looked between them, bowed, and left.  
  
" It's not fair..it's not fair." She muttered into his shoulder, her grip tightening around him. He made small sounds of comfort, rocking her slightly.  
  
" I know..I know..it'll be ok..it's going to be alright..we'll make that bastard Sargon pay.it's alright, Rose." He stroked her hair softly, murmuring in her ear. She let out a quiet sob, and soon she was crying, making a wet spot on his shoulder. He held her until the sun set, and her shoulders stopped shaking. A large red dragon waited patiently by Rose.  
  
" Um.Rose? There's a dragon." He stroked her hair again, shifting into a more comfortable position. She let out a strange growl slash rumble, and the dragon nodded, picked up Thayanna in his mouth, and walked slowly over to where bonfires were already roaring. Sniffling, she raised her head slightly, looking at him.  
  
" I'm sorry.I kind of wrecked your shirt.." She paused, then giggled. After the battle, it was beyond cleaning or repair anyway.  
  
" It's ok. Do you think you can go back to the castle now?" She nodded, looking for all the world like a lost little girl. At that moment, she reminded him of the six-year-old version of herself. He stood, helping her up, keeping an arm around her shoulder. And, like that, they made their way slowly back to the castle.  
  
At her door, Van paused. Rose looked at him, smiling tiredly.  
  
" Thank you Van..for everything." He looked at her, nodding. Even covered in dirt, looking as tired as she did, she still took his breath away.  
  
" You're beautiful, you know that, Rose?" She let out a tired chuckle, looking at the floor.  
  
" You're not so bad yourself." He gave her a lopsided grin. Rose leaned against her door, studying him. He stood quietly, wondering what exactly she was looking for.  
  
" You know.when I was a kid, I don't think you heard me give you a reply to the last thing you said to me." This caused him to snap his gaze to her eyes, questioning her silently. Before he had a chance to actually say anything, she stepped forward, snaked her arms around his neck, and pulled his head down towards her. He had to shoot his hands out to brace himself against the wall as her lips met his in a kiss that left his mind numb. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, and he risked removing one hand from the wall to wrap it around her waist, pulling her closer. It was official. He was in heaven. He felt her smile against the kiss, and he tasted salt mixed in with her. A tiny alarm rang in his brain. 'Why was she crying?' But the she kissed him again, and the thought was forgotten. Hesitatingly, he ran his hand over her cheek and back into her hair, tracing her lips with his tongue. Gladly, she deepened the kiss. Soon they had to break away for air, and he looked at her in amazement.  
  
" I love you, Van Fanel." She smiled gently, tracing his jawline softly. He captured her hand with his own, kissing the back of it.  
  
" I love you too, Rose." Her smile broadened, but the trail of tears down her face didn't continue.  
  
" Goodnight." She opened the door and slipped into her room, leaving him standing out in the hall.  
  
" Goodnight," he whispered softly, and then headed to his own suite. It was going to be another day of fighting tomorrow, but at the moment he felt like he could take on the world. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(oh gosh, I can't believe I just wrote that..~flush flush~)  
  
Rose sighed, regret tinged with happiness. She was standing in a calm section of the battlefield, and she was preparing herself for the spell she would be casting soon. Last night only strengthened her resolve, and when Miguel came with the book.and the army..early into the battle, she rushed to wherever she could find some quiet. She sighed, clutching Miguel's necklace, along with her mothers. She was going to need all the power she could muster for this. She didn't have her family's court to help her with the spell.  
  
" By all the gods who protect this Gaian soil and the ones who protect the blue moon that hangs in the sky, I, Rose, Princess of Arethians, Daughter of Aranor, ask for your assistance." * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sargon was just starting to enjoy himself. 'A few more days of this carnage and I'll break through their ranks and get my hands on that worthless little princess.' He smirked, watching the battles. Her pathetic guardian had been killed yesterday, making it simpler for him to reach her. He was about to press forward to search for her when a hybrid near him keened and fell over. His eyes widened in shock as more started to fall.  
  
" No! Damn it all! This can't be happening! I won't LET it happen!" He wheeled his horse around, picking up a lance from a fallen Basranian. She would PAY! In the distance, he saw her, striding into the battlefield, looking fierce and holding her sword at her side. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van looked around. Something was happening. The creatures that Sargon had sent out to meet them were starting to drop dead for no reason. Not that he wasn't happy about that, but they wouldn't do that unless there was a very big reason. And whatever it was, he was sure that Rose was behind it. At the thought of her name, he flushed scarlet, hand going to his lips again.  
  
" I hope she's being careful." * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" And so, I beg of the gods, come down from your places in the heavens and destroy all who oppose us! Rid this place of the evil which has taken many away from their friends and loved ones. I ask this of you! Let it be done!" There was a bolt of lightning, striking the earth and charring a hybrid black. 'Niiiiiccee.' Rose thought tiredly, feeling the energy rush from her body. Her vision didn't start to waver, and she wondered at that.  
  
' It's because you're stronger, Rose.' She blinked. Hitomi was standing with Vargain and Aranor beside her, shimmering slightly.  
  
' M.mom? Mama?..Dad?' She stumbled slightly, catching herself before she hit the ground. Aranor smiled, eyes shimmering with tears as she held Vargains hand.  
  
' My daughter..we're so proud of you..so very proud. But Sargon is not yet destroyed.look.' Aranor then pointed off to the side. In a rush, Rose was herself again, with the same amount of energy she had before. Sargon was riding towards Van, behind him, lance leveled in position with his heart.  
  
" No." She started running towards them both. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van turned as he heard hooves thundering towards him. Taking a step back, he crossed his arms in front of him as Sargon bore down on him, lance glinting dangerously in the sun.  
  
" VAN!!!" Something shoved him aside, crying out as Sargon rode past. 'He missed.' But then.why was he laughing? Van looked at Sargon, who was starting to wither where he sat, horse pawing the air.  
  
" It looks like I got what I came for after all, little Princess! Now my wife is avenged.and you'll burn forever in the pits of h-" He was cut off as a curved sword flew at him, embedding itself in his forehead. With a shocked expression on his face, he fell off the horse and collapsed to the ground, lay still for a moment, and then withered away completely. The sword clattered to the ground, and Allen rushed to pick it up. 'So.Rose had saved me..'  
  
" Van.." He turned to thank her. His mouth opened in a silent gape as he took in her appearance. The lance that Sargon had was snapped in half, part of it embedded in her shoulder, the other half lying on the ground. She took a step towards him, stumbled, and sank to her knees, tears rising in her eyes.  
  
" Rose!" Van rushed over to her, laying her down gently, cradling her head in his arms.  
  
" Is..is it over? Is everybody...are they ok?" She asked anxiously, worry and pain shining in her eyes. He nodded, eyelids stinging.  
  
" Y.yes. It's over, Rose." His voice caught, and she smiled lightly, raising her good arm to his face, cupping his cheek in her palm.  
  
" I had to, you know..because.because I care about this place..and no matter what I've ever said to you..before..I love you, Van..no matter what happens..to me..I'll ALWAYS...always love you..no matter what.." He smiled through his tears, brushing her hair back.  
  
" I know..I love..Rose.." He stopped, tears blurring his vision so that he couldn't see. He hadn't completed his sentence because Rose's hand had fallen to the ground.  
  
AN: I can't believe it..I actually cried when I wrote this!!! I'm such a wuss.~sniffle~.but please.don't kill me..depending on the opinions of the reviewers, I can make this continue ^-^ ~sniffs again~ so cute..ahem. Reviews! ^_^v 


	21. Mizerable

AN: Woooww! Boy, if you want to get long reviews, just kill off the main character!! I like long reviews.but when they're kind of yelling at you it's not so good.^^"  
  
June Mermaid- Yes.heheh..I'm evil, what can I say ^_^" And the quote was just too good to pass up.I mean, it sounded exactly like something Rose would say in a situation like that ^-^ And indeed, curse school!!! Aww, now I want a plushie too! So..cute.~eyes go swirly, falls over~ waka waka..  
  
Ai-chan- Wah, I just started reading your "The Painting" fic.I'm just at the part where you find out that that cute sounding kid is.well.don't wanna ruin it for other readers but..AGH! 0-o ~falls over~ And there's going to be moping and sadness galore in this chapter, don't worry ^_^v And.~sniffle~ you read my mind..but there will be no musical ~sweatdrops~ well..maybe a teeny tiny one..but not a musical 0-o'  
  
Bluedreamer- Ah.ka.kawaii!! ~glomps, hands over a blue crayon~ ..yeah. Annnyywwaayyy.  
  
R.D- Wwweeelllll..if I told you you wouldn't read the chapter. MWAHAHAH! ~passes out~ X_x  
  
Kouhei- ~lightning crackles, illuminates completely dark room except for glowing computer screen, wearing evil genius outfit complete with goggles and rubber gloves~ ahahah.AHAHAHAH!! Oh! Hi! And don't worry, I'm doing my best to work on an experiment to bring her back ~cackles, Smoak chomps on her head~...ok, ok, I'm working, I'm working! Yeesh..^_^v  
  
Rachel Lathrop- Yes, it's unfair, isn't it? Thanks for the review, and tune in next chapter to find out What! Happens! Next! ~audience clapping like a gameshow~ eh heh ^^"  
  
Megumi of the Moon-Bwahaha! Two chapters by Monday! And I worked so hard ~sniffle~ Anyway, here's the 'more' you requested ^_~  
  
Faithful Reader- You may be new to reviewing but it was a very good review! And I'm glad you read my story! ~grin grin~ Well, keep reading to find out what happens ^_^ And I hate sad endings. Would I end it like this? Hmmm.perhaps, but then again..^_^v  
  
It was overcast and clouds were gathering as the healers rushed Rose from the battlefield into the castle. Van was beside them as they set her on the table, pressing linen to her shoulder as they removed the broken tip of the lance, trying to stop the blood from flowing out of the wound. 'It's too close to her heart, it's too close!' His mind screamed as he watched, until one of the healers escorted him from the room. Van just nodded numbly, sitting in a chair close to the door. He was so stupid! If he hadn't relaxed and kept his guard up, she wouldn't be in this position! Growling low in his throat, he glanced out of the large bay windows. More clouds had darkened the area. This was not a good sign. Clenching his fists, he narrowed his eyes as he made a silent vow. 'I swear..if Rose dies..I will find a way to bring her back!' * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Smoak paced around Folken's chair as he sat in his study, eyes shut and his head bowed. The dragon would not leave him alone, but he didn't make it leave. Smoak, as Rose had called him.*does* call him.had practically never left Rose's side during all the time he had seen her after she came back, and was quite reasonably distraught over the events that had recently occurred. Occasionally the thing made odd crooning noises, and then it was silent for a few minutes. Then it made another noise. Absently, Folken reached down and scratched it between its eye ridges, as he had seen Rose do so often. That seemed to calm Smoak down. Opening his eyes slightly, he watched the flame of a candle on his desk silently, sending out a small prayer to the gods.  
  
" Please let her be safe." * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van sighed, resting his head in his hands. It was only mid-day, and maids were running around lighting the tall beeswax candles that adorned the castle walls. The clouds had gotten so heavy that it was almost like night had fallen over the city. He had reports from the Huntsmasters that the dogs were acting strangely, whining for no reason. The horses were all laying down in their stalls, and Smoak had disappeared a while ago, making a strange sound that reminded him too much of a cry of mourning. A loud cry rose from the forests where the dragons were currently residing, rising and falling with the howling wind outside. CRRAACCKKKTTHHHOOOOOOMMM!! He jumped slightly as lightning tore up the sky, illuminating the room in a bright flash. Thunder immediately followed, booming loudly through the valley that Fanelia was situated in. Then, like a knife had ripped through the clouds, it rained. Sheets of water fell to the ground, splattering angrily against the cobbled stone of the courtyard walkways and slapping against the leaves of the trees and flowers of the gardens. Just after the storm started, the door to the healers rooms creaked open, and the chief healer stepped out, head lowered. Van stood, watching him come over, heart beating wildly. 'Please let her be ok, please let her be ok.'  
  
" My lord." The healer sighed, eyes riddled with sorrow. Vans heart sunk painfully low.  
  
" I'm sorry.we tried everything we could.but.the wound just wouldn't stop bleeding. It was too big to stitch up, and it was too close to the heart and...I'm sorry, my Lord. Rose Kanzaki has died." The healer handed him her tiger necklace. Hitomi's had been destroyed from the force the spell gave out. He took it wordlessly. Another boom of thunder rocked the silence that followed. Van nodded slowly, trying to force words from his throat.  
  
" I.see. Thank you..for trying." The healer sighed, nodded slightly, turned, and left the room. Van somehow managed to make it to his room. 'Rose is dead...by the gods...Rose is dead..' The thought kept echoing in his head over and over, until he shut his door behind him. Leaning against it, he slowly slid down to the floor, a blank expression on his face. Now, Van hadn't done what he was about to do in a long time..not even when Hitomi left. The last time he had done it was when his mother died.and he was young then. But now, he rationalized, now was the perfect time to shatter his carefully kept record. Drawing his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, he lowered his forehead to his knees and cried, clutching the necklace so hard that the metal bit into his skin. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day, everybody was silent in the castle. Merle had locked herself up in her room and had meals sent up to her, and Allen stayed in the training arena for hours on end. Folken sat in his study, paper and quill at the ready, but he merely stared into a candle and watched it grow shorter, mind blank. Van walked around the castle, Smoak either following behind him or riding on his shoulders, occasionally making comforting crooning noises. Finally, his feet carried him to a room near the back of the castle. 'I can't believe I'm here, of all places.'  
  
The temple had long ago ceased to be a temple. A larger shrine had been built closer to the city, so that everybody could pray there. The old shrine that once housed Escaflowne was now a morgue, albeit an unused one, reserved for the royal family of Fanelia. Today, however, it was being used.  
  
" My lord, are you sure that you want to..?" Jarvis watched him with worry clear in his eyes. Van just nodded, sidestepping the chief worker. (I have no clue what they're jobs are really called 0-o)  
  
" Let me see her." Jarvis sighed, bowed and stepped back, revealing a long black table. She lay there, eyes shut and hands resting gently on her stomach. Her clothes had been changed, and the wound cleaned so that nothing was visible and despite an abnormally pale complex she could have been mistaken for being asleep. Smoak peered at her from behind his hair, blinking rapidly.  
  
' Cold..' Van blinked, craning his neck to look at Smoak. The dragon just huffed slightly in what sounded like laughter.  
  
' She was right. You ARE a stubborn, snarly male.' Van blinked again. Smoak just huffed again and hopped to the ground and dipped his head to the table. He fought against a stinging behind his eyes and looked at Rose again. She really was beautiful, even in death. Merle and Millerna insisted on changing her dress, and she was now wearing a blue dress that seemed to change hues as the light struck it. The dragons had rushed it in from who knows where, so he suspected that no small amount of magic was involved. It was also obviously intended for royalty. Silver thread mingled softly with gold throughout the blue fabric around her neck, sleeves, waist and ankles, sparkling slightly in the light. The blue fabric fell into a V-neck and a chain of gold so fine it looked like woven threads criss-crossed from her rib-cage down to her hips, effectively cinching the waist without wrinkling the fabric. At her elbows the fabric gathered somewhat to explode in three full bell sleeves that ended at her wrist. White lace trimmed the edges of the ruffles, striking against her pale skin. Then the dress lay full to her feet, much like the one she had been in when she first arrived at the palace, upset and lost. To keep her hair out of the way, Merle had done it up in a long, complicated-looking braid that was put over her shoulder, stopping at her waist. He sighed. It looked too much like she was just sleeping. He had to get away from here soon, but he didn't know where else he wanted to go.  
  
'I miss Rose..' Smoak sighed, laying his head against the floor by the table. The other workers had looked at the young dragon curiously when they came in, but ignored him and went on with their jobs. After all, since the dragons had helped them in the war there was really no need to fear them as much as they did before. Van glanced down at Smoak curiously. Something was bothering him, besides the recent events.  
  
" How am I able to understand you?" Smoak blinked up at him, and then let out a puff of smoke, looking pointedly at the necklace that Van held in his hand.  
  
' Because Rose had so much magic, she accidentally infused that stone in the tigers mouth with some of it..that's how she could understand us even before we gave her our Gift.' Van nodded slowly, clutching the necklace tighter. 'Looks like Rose gave me yet another gift.' If only he could find a way to pay her back. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fire. Pain. Darkness. Noise. More pain Regrets. Death.  
  
Light. Blinding. Warmth. Love. Happiness. Twinge of sadness. Forget about that. Family. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It had been two weeks. Van looked down at the tomb, sighing and placing a hand on the glass covering that separated him from her. Smoak launched himself onto his hind legs, placing his claws onto the granite edge to watch the unmoving figure below him. He had grown bigger, but only slightly.  
  
" So, the dress really prevents aging?" Smoak looked up at Van and nodded.  
  
' She was supposed to get it when she..ah..well, when she came of age, to make sure that the Arethian race would restart itself with her.but now it will keep her body from decaying, no matter how long it remains here.' Van was a little suspicious of Smoaks earlier pause, but he let it go. There were many things that he and the young dragon had talked about, and sometimes Smoak would refuse point blank to talk about things that involved dragons or rituals that belonged to their rulers. And Van respected that. After all, they were allies, apparently. Now, he just closed his eyes and listened to the quiet music float in the air. That had been another thing that had shocked Van when Rose was first put in her tomb. He shuddered for a moment. What an awful word. Anyway, as soon as Rose had been placed in this room, people reported that music seemed to come from nowhere, from all corners of the crypt. He didn't know how it got there, but it was soothing and relaxing. (The music I have in mind is from Inu-Yasha, it's called Kagome and Inu-Yasha..I suggest you download it, it's really pretty! No words, but it's still good ~nod~) Minutes passed by slowly, until the song started to repeat itself. It was then that Van gave one last glance at the coffin, turned, and left the room, Smoak close behind him. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Folken had come to a decision. As a person, seeing Van as distraught as he was, was beginning to dampen his spirits. As a brother, it was nearly heartbreaking. So that's why he was sitting in the library with Miguel, working out the finer details of his plan.  
  
" Don't worry Folken, I remember after I got accustomed to everything again I was fine. What makes you think that she was any different?" Folken sighed to himself, recalling what happened to him when he was 'pulled out,' so to speak. Then he shoved the memories aside and focused in on Miguel again.  
  
" It's just a precaution. I'm still not sure that what we're doing is right, but we have to give it a try. Van just can't keep going like he is now." Miguel nodded. Although Van had been attending meetings and helping to rebuild the damaged sections of the city, it had been done in such a monotone way that it reminded him of the guymelefs, only doing what they are 'programmed' to do. It wasn't right.  
  
" Alright. We'll go and retrieve her at night.more cover that way. I've already told the guards what we're doing, so we won't have any problems getting it to Zaibach." 'The only problem,' Folken added silently, 'is what happens when she awakes.' * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Happiness. Disturbance. Something wrong. Ignore it. It doesn't matter. Family. Here.  
  
Movement. Vibration. Darkness. Let me stay. Goodbyes. Love. Reassurance. NO! * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Folken suppressed another sigh of worry as they gently laid Roses' body out onto the metal table. Naria had been overjoyed to see them again, but worried as to why they were there. Naria placed a hand on his shoulder, offering him silent comfort. Out of everybody that he had talked to, Naria had been the only person he had told about his experience with the 'regeneration' program. He could only hope that what happened to him didn't happen to her as well.  
  
" Machine at fifty percent ready." Technicians started the final countdown, and Folken sent a quiet prayer up to the heavens, similar to the one he had uttered when Rose was injured. 'Please..let her be ok after all of this.'  
  
A few moments later, memories of Roses' last operation came rushing back in full force as the massive machine in the room started up. She was tossing and turning because of all the energy being forced into her body, attempting to draw her soul back from wherever it had gone to and restart her vital organs. But then something happened that made everybody in the room grow cold. As her heartbeat appeared on the monitor beside her, her eyes and mouth snapped open in a silent scream.  
  
" Report! Her non-vital organs aren't supposed to respond to treatment until halfway into the process!" Folken barked out quickly, glancing back over at the body on the table. 'This is not a good sign.' * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Don't want to go back. Don't want to go back. Don't make me go back there!  
  
" THAYANNA!!" * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Folken winced visibly as her cry rent through the air. It was now no secret where she had been.although the others would probably just say that she was only calling out the last thing she had thought of before she died. But, really, then she would have shouted Van's name instead. He nearly grinned at the thought. She would have never lived THAT one down. But back to the business at hand.  
  
" Naria, Miguel, you stay with me. Everybody else out! She's awake, and there can't be too many people in the room. She'll be frightened, to say the least." The technicians scrambled out, intimidated by his tone. He supposed that to others he had sounded quite..serious..for the occasion. Usually successful 'rebirths' were followed by celebrations. This one, he feared, would not, though he was sure the soldiers would be happy anyway. Rose would not join the festivities. At least not mentally. Folken turned his attention back to the shivering girl now sitting on the table, eyes staring blankly ahead. He approached her cautiously, not wanting to send her into a reclusive frame of mind.  
  
" Rose.?" Slowly, her head turned to look at him and he bit back a gasp. 'Such eyes.I've never seen eyes such as hers.not even in my own reflection.' She looked so...miserable. And even that didn't really begin to describe the emotion in her eyes.  
  
" Am I in...where am I?" Rose asked hesitantly, as if the words were new to her somehow. Naria padded forward.  
  
" You're back in Zaibach, Rose. We brought you back." Folken wished at that moment he could take back what Naria had said at the look on Rose's face.  
  
" Back? What do you.mean?" Folken sighed.  
  
" You..you died, Rose. And we brought you back." He resisted the urge to sigh once more as a calm but closed mask quietly slid over her face.  
  
" Yes. Who knows how badly you were hurt, wherever you went! I'm glad we brought you back, from wherever you are." Naria spoke, and Rose nodded slowly, standing a little uncertainly.  
  
" Yes..of course. Thank you..but..I have to go..lay down.or something." Miguel stepped forward to guide her to the door in the darkened room. She blinked at him uncertainly, and then her hand went to her neck.  
  
" My..the necklace.where.?" Miguel cast his eyes to the floor for a moment before looking back at her.  
  
" I suppose that Van still has it. The healers gave it to him after.." Rose waved off his silence slowly.  
  
" I'll get it later, I suppose. I just want to..to sleep." Folken watched a point in the ground. It had not been a good idea. It had not been a good idea at all. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A week later they were on their way to Fanelia. They slipped Rose quietly into her room, for it was late at night. She nodded once at Folken and closed the door quietly, slowly going through the motions to get ready to sleep. She sighed quietly. ' How could they...but they didn't know any better, so I suppose..' Slowly combing out her hair, Rose glanced in the mirror. No wonder they were so concerned about her. She had gotten paler, and her eyes seemed so foreign to her that even she was frightened slightly by them. Rose brushed off the small illusion she had placed on her hair, and began braiding it. As a seeming testimony to what she went through, a forelock about an inch wide had turned completely white. Shivering as she closed the large bay windows, she got into bed and curled up, laying on her side. 'I feel guilty.making them think that I can fall asleep now. But it's not sleeping that's the problem anymore. It's just the fear of waking up again.'  
  
And so, unbeknownst to Folken and Naria who listened outside of Rose's door, thinking she was asleep, she lay on her side and stared blankly out of her window until the sun rose in a brilliant show of it's light. And then, she cried.  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long, minna!! School started, and I'm in a new one so..bbwwaagg I've been busy. That along with writer's block.writing angst is hard ;-; Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	22. Scarlet Proof I Don't Belong Proof You D...

AN: Whheeee this story has lasted longer than I thought! I have a plan mapped out for my other fics too! After this, my Yami no Matsuei fic.then the Past Loves.then the Gundam Wing one.then the Artemis one.and THEN new ones ^_^"  
  
Ai-chan- Yay! I'm glad you feel loved! I had seen this answering the reviewers responses thing in several other fics before and I thought it was a great idea because then you can answer all their questions and they feel special ^_^ And I'm glad you're not angry anymore! Happy is good ^^  
  
Megumi of the Moon- Heh, you know it's back to school when my chapters get morbid :P Nah, just kidding. Well, I'm glad (in a way) that it almost made you cry. And if I told you what would happen, I wouldn't get your oh-so-lovely reviews now, would I? ^_~  
  
June Mermaid- Wai, I know ^^ Smoak has quickly turned into my fave character to write ^_^ Well, here's the next chapter, hope I didn't keep ya waiting too long ^^v And yay for downloading the song! I saw the anime and fell in love with it instantly.so purty ^_^ And I agree whole- heartedly with the J-rock and Jpop statement. WAY better than most English music ~nod~  
  
R.D- Heh, that's what influenced the turn of events, really ^_^" ~rubs the back of her head~ ahem. Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy it ^_^  
  
Kouhei- Yes.sadness abounded in that chapter.but I hope to start making it happier again! Although it may take a while..eh heh.  
  
At the quiet knock on her door, Rose stifled a groan and buried herself under the soft covers. 'You'd think after 'sleeping' for 2 weeks I'd actually want to get up.' Pulling the covers over her head she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to hold on to the last vestiges of sleep and prayed that the person at the door would go away. No such luck.  
  
" Rose!!!" A familiar high-pitched voice launched itself onto her bed, landing squarely on her stomach.  
  
" OOF!" Rose let out an explosive breath of air as a set of claws yanked back the covers.  
  
" You're ALIVE!!!" What little air Rose had left was soon crushed out of her lungs as she was enveloped in a rather enthusiastic hug. After making a few strangled breaths, Rose returned the hug just as tightly towards Merle.  
  
" Yeah..I guess I am." She replied, trying to sound cheerful. When Merle pulled back and raised an eyebrow at her, she had a sinking feeling that it hadn't worked.  
  
" Rose..are you ok? Folken told me all about it..how when you did the spell your consciousness was sent to who knows where and then they brought you back.!!! I can't WAIT to tell Lord Van about this!" Merle bounced on the bed excitedly, clapping her hands together. Rose paled.  
  
" NO! I mean..no." While she was worrying about trying to explain why she didn't want anybody to tell Van about her, Merle's happy face changed into a sly one almost immediately.  
  
" Aaahh.I see. You want to tell Van yourself, huh? And it's not like you can hide how you feel about him any longer, after you told him you loved him and all." Rose flushed painfully red. 'Forgot about that..'  
  
" Umm..yeah. Plus, you know, somebody bursting in on him telling him that I've come back from the dead.well, that could get a little catastrophic." She rubbed the back of her head, realizing belatedly that she hadn't hidden her hair. 'Ooops..'  
  
" Hey!! What happened to your hair Rose? Did you change it again?" Rose sweatdropped slightly, nodding slowly.  
  
" Um..yeah." She sighed, getting up out of bed and stretching, glancing out the window and shielding her eyes against the rising sun. 'Hold on a minute...'  
  
" Merle..what time is it?" Suddenly Merle started backing towards the door.  
  
" Um...dawn?" A sheepish grin appeared on her face as Rose sighed, sitting back down onto her bed. 'Figures.' She held her head in her hands, trying to hold onto the happy feeling she had got when she saw her friend again. Slowly but surely, however, it was slipping from her mind to fall into the pit of memories that ran so deeply in her.  
  
" Very well. I'm going to have a warm bath and get changed..what now?" Merle was rubbing the back of her head again.  
  
" Well.when you..ah..well, we kind of..put all your clothes and stuff into the crypt and buried them where your coffin would have gone..so you could take them with you in a way, you know?" Rose deadpanned. 'Well, the Egyptians did it, why not here as well?' She just shrugged.  
  
" Oh well, this dress is still clean.somehow. I'll just get back into this one." Merle nodded.  
  
" I'll get to the seamstress for more clothes.after you tell Lord Van though, don't want to spoil anything, right?" Rose gave a weak smile of thanks. It seemed like ages since she last smiled.  
  
" Thanks Merle. I owe you one." With that said, Merle bounded out, bubbling with barely contained excitement. The corner of Rose's mouth twitched upward, and she went into the bathroom, turning on the taps, trying to get the water as hot as possible. While she waited, she went to her bedroom door, shut it firmly, went into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving it open a little bit so that the steam wouldn't dehydrate her if she fell asleep during the bath.  
  
Rocking back on her heels a few moments later, Rose was satisfied only when she saw the steam rising from the water. Turning off the taps, she hummed the lullaby her mother had sang to her when she was a baby. And then when she had seen her once again. (Kagome and Inuyasha song again ^^") Sliding the previously unstudied dress off, she slipped into the water, breath hitching slightly at the temperature, and then with a sigh of relief as tense muscles relaxed slowly. Heat from the water eased into her body, making her sleepy once more.  
  
" Mm.if it's one thing that place needs.it's more awareness to enjoy things like this." She murmured quietly, pulling her braid loose and letting her hair drop into the tub and closing her eyes gently. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van was upset, to say the least. The night before he had heard somebody enter Rose's room, and now in the morning when he went to investigate he had heard talking before Merle plunged out of the room like an arrow, not noticing his presence. And since Merle wasn't the kind of person to talk to herself in a dead woman's room, he knew that somebody had to be in there, after he had specified that nobody was to enter it. His eyes narrowed, anger radiating off of his entire posture. 'How dare they.'  
  
Quietly, he crept into the living room portion of the suite. Glancing around, he noted that the bedroom door was still closed. 'Perhaps I was wrong. It was probably just a dream.' He sighed, turning to leave, when a strain of a familiar sounding tune reached his ears. 'Isn't that.?' Now he was confused. Creeping closer, he slowly opened the door, peering inside. There was nobody there. Blinking, he sighed, wandering into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed, running his hand over the covers lightly. 'I'm letting my imagination run off with me.' Absently, he straightened the sheets out. And then did a double take. 'The bed has been slept in.' Anger filled him again. It wasn't his imagination. Somebody had used her room. And that..that was unforgivable. Rising, he scowled, only then catching the door that was opened slightly. Raising an eyebrow, Van walked forward, stopping only when he realized WHO exactly was using the room. And by then, of course, it was too late to turn around and prevent embarrassment. She was facing away from him, so he didn't die of a heart attack, but it was still enough to make him turn a beet red.  
  
" Uhm." He backed away, stumbling towards the door. Unfortunately, he had forgotten how well Rose could pick up on things. Van only saw her face whirl over her shoulder and her eyes widen before bars of soap were flung at him.  
  
" Sorry! Sorry!" Chaos erupted soon after as Rose emerged from the bath with a towel around her hair and several towels fashioned in a robe/toga style and proceeded to yell at him and punch him, respectively. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose fumed, having just thrown Van out of the bedroom so that she could change. Granted, he probably had a reason to come into the room if he thought somebody was in there, but looking into the bathroom? Honestly! She sighed as she pulled a black cloak over her shoulders, fastening the clip and pulling the deep hood over her head, effectively hiding the white streak in her hair.  
  
" I'm so sorry, I didn't know.well ok, I knew somebody was in there, but I didn't think that it would be.well.a girl.and." She had opened the door and walked in, eyeing Van as he had jumped up and started to apologize. Waving a hand, she went to pass him.  
  
" Listen.Rose.I don't know where you were, but..I'm glad you're back. I'm so glad." So saying, he swept her up into a hug before she could object.  
  
" Those two weeks..when you were gone.I thought that I would die. I missed you so much." He whispered quietly, face buried in her shoulder. Her eyes half closed, full of sorrow and pain. (Ok, not really half closed.you know in anime when they get sad and they do that little eye scrunchy thing?) She hugged him back, her face a stony mask.  
  
" Yeah." Rose untangled herself from Van, adjusting her hood. Looking down, she went to pass him again, trying to ignore the confused look she saw in his eyes before she dropped her gaze to the ground.  
  
" I'm sorry Van. I need time to think. This was all sort of.sudden." Closing her eyes, she drifted out the door and down the hall, not wanting to hear his response. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van walked into the vast castle library, taking a deep breath of the musty book smell that most libraries seem to possess. He loved that smell. Smiling slightly, he cast a glance around the large room, trying to remember which section he was looking for. A person wearing a cloak glanced up at him for a moment, and then their head dropped back down to the book they were reading. He sighed, walking over to them, pretending to look for a book.  
  
" You know.people come to places like this a lot. It's hard to concentrate. I remember when I needed to think I liked the roof better. Nobody knew that you were up there and it was quiet." Van spoke quietly, as if to himself. Rose didn't move or make any signal that she had actually listened to him, but he knew that she had heard. And so, after retrieving the book he wanted, he left. It had been another week, and even Folken was concerned about how much she was keeping to herself. She barely spoke, and when she did eat, it was by herself. Rose read now more than ever, slowly devouring the entire library. Which reminded him, he had to start pulling new books in from around Gaia. Smoak had once more firmly attached himself to Rose, and Van was sort of disappointed. The young dragon was fun to be around, although it took a while for the maids to get used to him. But he should really stop worrying about her. He knew that if something was bothering her, she'd tell him when she was ready. Until then, it wouldn't be too bad if he decided to patrol the roofs for mice now, would it?  
  
(a few hours later.)  
  
It was on such a 'mice check' that Van saw Rose. Smiling to himself, he sat on the top of the battlements close to where she was laying, toying with her sword. He liked it like that, he realized. She was much easier to watch when she didn't know that anybody was there. As she started humming, Van smiled again. She also tended to sing when nobody was around. (wwhheee, yet another song.let me know if you get tired of me putting them in the fic, okies? Don't want to annoy anybody ^_^"" This is Scarlet, from Ayashi no Ceres. Another pretty song ^_^ and a good series too.gotta love Yuu Watase! She also does Fushigi Yuugi, so all the guys are really hot!! I just thought that the song fit so well.it even mentions glass roses, which is kind of like Rose right now..really fragile, if that makes any sense ^^ well, enough babbling.)  
  
haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka? osanai ano hi yori azayaka desu ka?  
  
(Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky? Are they more vivid than they were when you were little? )  
  
mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro  
  
(When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart to rest, they burn the color of passion. )  
  
tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru  
  
(I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were. But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart. )  
  
GARASU no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou  
  
(Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose, so then why are we destined to dream? )  
  
futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte ai ni narenai koto mo atte  
  
(Sometimes two dreams can turn into love, but there are also times when they can't. )  
  
hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru  
  
(Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard. Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife. )  
  
hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni...  
  
(Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard. Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife. )  
  
tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru  
  
(I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were. But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.)  
  
Van sighed as she stopped singing, finished the song. It was also depressing to hear her sing, because he knew that when she DID sing, it was from her heart. And it hurt him that she felt the way she did.  
  
" Van, I know you're here. You might as well come and talk to me, it's better than spying on me, anyway." He frowned at the sadness deep in her voice. She tried so hard to hide it, but it was there. It just took a while to find. Sighing, he came out onto the roof, sitting beside her, glancing at the sword she held in her hands.  
  
" I should have recognized that when I saw you again.it's not like it's a normal sword, is it?" She sighed, sitting up.  
  
" No. Van." she hesitated, turning to face him, hood up so that he couldn't see her eyes.  
  
" What do you think it's like to die?" He was a bit taken back with the question, but gave it serious thought. 'She must have been in more pain than we thought.'  
  
" It's painful. You walk for a long time with other people that have died, until you see a light..then you get transported to a place that seems beautiful but eventually goes up in flames. I suppose I went to a warriors place." Rose chuckled slightly, although there was no humor in her voice.  
  
" That's right. I forgot that you've died already." He nodded, silent beside her.  
  
" I want to go back, you know that? It's kind of ironic.you're not supposed to be able to even think about dying again. I suppose some of us just refuse to stay down, hm?" Van looked at her in shock.  
  
" Listen.Rose.I may not know the most about hell dimensions or whatever you want to call them but.I'm here if you need me." The sword was definitely starting to make him nervous. Just what was she planning to do with it? A pregnant pause filled the space between them, and then she spoke again.  
  
" I wasn't where everybody thinks I was. I was...home." He gasped slightly, frozen in shock.  
  
" I saw my mom.and mama..and father..and.." Her voice started to break, shoulders shaking slightly.  
  
" All my family.all the dragons that had died..I was with Thayanna again! And my.my friends took me away from that! I.I know that Folken and the others did what they did because they wanted to save me but-I don't belong here anymore! I want to go home." Van tried to fight the twisted knot in his stomach. 'All of them.she had been with all of them..and we..we.'  
  
" It's not fair! I hate sounding like a little girl but it's not fair at a-" In a rush, Van did the only thing his mind would allow him to do. He leaned forward and kissed her, cutting her off. Making a sound of a half-hearted protest, Rose pulled away, but he pursued her, capturing her mouth once more, tasting tears along with her unique flavor of fresh air and life itself. Van sighed into the kiss, pulling her close. 'Why does she have to be the one to suffer for us all?' They broke to breathe, and Rose chuckled lightly as his eyes widened. Her hood had fallen, and the white streak was visible. 'So that's why she wore it.' he mused, running his fingers through her hair and twirling the lock around his fingers.  
  
" It's proof that I don't really belong here, Van." Her voice was muffled, head pressed against his shoulder as he hugged her. Van fiercely kissed her head, then rested his chin on it.  
  
" No Rose. I think that it's proof you do."  
  
AN: ~melts~ oh so cute.but I get so embarrassed writing that ^^""" Ah, oh well. Just one other thing before I go, I need songs that Van might sing either to Rose or when he's by himself..Rose has been singing a lot in the story, and I figure it's his turn. If any are submitted to me, I'll try to use them all eventually, but I may only use the ones that feel like they fit the moment ^^"" 


	23. Let Me Be Your Wings

AN: Waaii chapter 23! Wow! Thanks to all the reviewers, especially Megumi and Kouhei, who always reviewed even from the very beginning! Also, there's a few innuendos in here..please don't be offended but they just had to come around eventually ^^" Oh yes, one thing. BEWARE SAP AND FLUFF AND WAFF! I'm cramming as much as I can into this chapter ^_^v //Important Note\\- Things are coming to an end! I'm going to try to make this the last chapter...but nobody gave me song ideas for Van ;-; Soooooo...well, it'll be a surprise as to what song occurs in this. Maybe even several songs! ~cackles~ Anway.if this is truly the last chapter, I'll give a final statement at the bottom. Mou..that sounds like a last will or something..~sweatdrops massively, Smoak conks her over the head with a big piece of cheese and holds up a sign~ 'Get writing!!!'..... Legend= //=Van singing \=Rose singing  
  
Faithful reader- Heh, I understand about school work ^^ Really? I kinda liked Inu-Yasha's hair.it looks REALLY good when he's human..~drool~..but thanks for the review ^_^v  
  
Ai-chan- Yeah, I'm having fun. Our Japanese sensei is awesome ^_^v  
  
Megumi- Glad you liked it! I'm trying to start wrapping it up but I don't know how..~sniff~ this story could be the one that never ends @_@ And you're the best for sending in song ideas!!!  
  
Rose pet Smoak, sitting in a chair in her room and watching the flames in the fireplace jump lazily on the wood. She smiled at his purr she managed to raise from his slumbering form. Things were definitely starting to get better, now that she had told Van what had happened. She smiled again. He was just so..well ok, not perfect, but it didn't matter. He was just.HIM. Rose giggled quietly to herself. 'Oh gods, I sound like such a teenager.' And still, she smiled. There was a sleepy grumble from Smoak.  
  
' You're fidgeting a lot, Rose..can't a young dragon get his sleep?' She laughed, which got another grumble from him. Picking him up, she set him down on one of her pillows.  
  
' There you are, Smoak. I'm going to go for a walk, ok?' Smoak nodded.  
  
' Just don't get into trouble.' Rose flushed a bit, remembering the conversation with Thayanna. She doubted that Smoak had understood, but still.Grabbing a cloak in case she felt like going outside, she closed her door gently and started wandering the castle, exploring each hallway she came across.  
  
" You know, eventually you're going to end up lost again." A quiet voice hidden in the shadows of a hallway startled her, and she tensed up, looking around. He laughed, stepping out of his hiding place. Putting her hands on her hips, she frowned playfully.  
  
" Y'know, it's not good manners to sneak up on a lady." Van chuckled, amusement in his eyes.  
  
" And who said I was dealing with a lady?" She punched him lightly.  
  
" That wasn't very nice either." Sticking out her tongue at him, she held it for about 30 seconds before laughing. He smiled, coming closer to her and running a hand lightly down her cheek, making her shiver. Pulling her head back, Rose raised an eyebrow and looked at him.  
  
" You know we probably shouldn't be doing this. The advisors would give us hell if they caught us." Van grinned again.  
  
" I think they'd be rather pleased. They are, after all, still trying to push that agreement that Folken signed," he murmured into her ear, kissing her cheek and pulling her close to him. She fought to remain standing, knees growing weak. Who could resist an offer like that? (I know I couldn't ^_~) Rose mewed slightly, burying her face into his shoulder.  
  
" Well.since you put it that way..maybe it wouldn't hurt for a little bit." She mumbled, sighing against him. The kiss that followed was far from innocent.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Smoak smiled to himself in Rose's room and settled himself further into the comfortable pillow that Rose had placed him on. Although he wasn't too keen on having to share his princesses attentions with the human, he was glad that the Arethian race would soon be on it's way to recovery. After all.at least the boy wasn't completely human.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van smiled, brushing Rose's bangs out of her eyes. She stirred, waking up slowly. 'She really is beautiful when she's sleeping.' A wry smile greeted him, and Rose cuddled closer.  
  
" Smoak is gonna kill me..I told him I wouldn't get into trouble. You're a bad influence, my lord." Van chuckled, tracing her jaw line. She had told him about the play on words last night, when things got a little.um.heated. That reminded him.  
  
" Rose.?" She was starting to fall back asleep again, head pressed to his chest.  
  
" Mhm?" A breathy reply answered him.  
  
" If I wasn't such a jerk in the beginning.would we have realized our feelings a lot earlier?" He lay back, watching the ceiling, hand tracing lazy circles on her arm.  
  
" Mhm." The corners of Van's mouth quirked up in a small smile.  
  
" Rose?" He whispered softly, turning to face her. She was almost completely asleep, and he wasn't sure if she could hear him.  
  
" Mhmm.?" Chuckling, he kissed her nose.  
  
" Can I keep you?" The last question came out in a quiet whisper, and he continued his trail of kisses to her cheek.  
  
" Mhm..." Rose gave a tired sigh, and Van knew that any more questions would go unanswered. But for now, he was satisfied. He had made up his mind. Humming softly, he began to sing to Rose, even though she was asleep.  
  
You're not alone //I've walked so long I can't remember-- where was my home?  
  
their distant face fade away. I'm always on my own.  
  
I can show a smile, it's not hard to do.  
  
I can have the strength to go on  
  
but sometimes I wanna let go of everything. When thoughtfulness is not their game, I teach by giving love.  
  
High mountains seem higher endlessly when they're pebbles at your feet.  
  
And if you should still fall into despair, there is one thing left to believe.  
  
I lie in your heart always. Nothing is braver than honesty, my life is your faith in me. I'll be there when you need.  
  
You don't have to hide from me  
  
what you are feeling now.  
  
I fill your soul. We will seek together destiny  
  
troubles have an end.  
  
We'll carry on hand in hand.  
  
You're not alone. People searching desperately outside themselves,  
  
caught up in thinking of what never helped.  
  
And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside me as in  
  
those I wanted from--  
  
I feel you now. I'll be there when you need  
  
We will live together.  
  
Nothing is in our way,  
  
with trust in our soul. We will seek together destiny  
  
troubles have an end.  
  
We will carry on hand in hand,  
  
we won't forget we have each other.  
  
Love is in the hearts of all men.  
  
You're not alone.//  
  
That night, he would give Fanelia a reason to celebrate. For the moment, however.he pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on her head, falling back asleep.  
  
( Ok, ok, I tend to steal quotes..please don't sue me, I don't own Casper either T_T)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun was shining in Roses' eyes as she woke, causing her to squint. 'But.the sunlight doesn't come in that angle in my room.' Suddenly the nights actions rushed back to her, and she flushed a bright red and glanced at the person occupying the other side of the bed. She giggled quietly, brushing bangs out of his face. 'Kawaii.' Then she glanced out the window again.  
  
" Oh CRAP!!" She shot out of the bed, scrambling to pull her dress over her head as Van slowly woke and pushed himself onto one elbow.  
  
" What's the hurry?" He asked blearily, rubbing his eyes. Rose cast a glance back at him, nearly falling over as she hopped on one foot trying to pull a boot on.  
  
" What'll everybody think if they come in here! Now! I gotta get back to my room.ohmygod ohmygooooooodddd." With that, she yanked open the door, promptly crashing into somebody.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allen was astonished, to say the least. It was midmorning, and he certainly didn't expect to be bowled over when he opened the door to Van's room.  
  
" Ooohhh.." Allen blinked at the voice, and looked up into Rose's flushed face. He blinked once or twice in shock.  
  
" Rose? What are you..aaahhh." He finished lamely, standing up. Rose was standing as well, staring at the ground and shifting nervously from foot to foot.  
  
" Rose, what's the.Allen! What are you doing here?" Van tried to recover, but failed miserably. Silence reigned over the group for a moment, and Allen coughed slightly. Then Rose spoke.  
  
" You're.not going to tell anybody yet, are you?" Allen and Van blinked at her as the knight shook his head.  
  
" Nah. Not until the wedding, anyway." He grinned as the young couple flushed in unison.  
  
" I swear Allen, if you tell anybody about this.ever.I'll-" Allen cut her off, smirking slightly. It was amusing to see the two of them like this.  
  
" You'll what? Cut off my hair?" Her eyes glinted.  
  
" Think lower." A dead serious tone permeated her voice, and he paled slightly. Another glare from her confirmed his question about whether or not she was serious, and he let the matter lie.  
  
" Well.I was just checking up on Van. I'll go down to breakfast.would you like me to send something up?" He grinned, and ducked as a flying fist came his way.  
  
" Allen, you're horrible!" Rose cried, exasperated. Chuckling, he backed away, hands held up in a gesture of apology.  
  
" I know, I know. But that's what makes me so irresistible, right?" When he turned to go, a pillow hit him squarely in the back of the head.  
  
" Nice shot Van!" Allen rubbed the back of his head, chuckling. Things were starting to look better, now that those two finally got together. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" WwhhhhaaaaaAATTT?!?!?!?!?!?" Merle screeched, making Rose and Millerna cover their ears hurriedly.  
  
" Merle, could you BE any louder??" Rose demanded, double-checking to make sure her bedroom doors were, in fact, closed. Millerna giggled.  
  
" That's so romantic Rose! I didn't know you had it in you!" Rose flushed and studied her sheets on her bed. She didn't know what had possessed her to tell Merle and Millerna what happened, but what's done is done, and now she'd have to put up with the teasing and the giggling. Which, of course, Merle and Millerna were cramming into as many seconds as possible.  
  
" I didn't know I had it in me either. It just sort of.happened." She admitted, giggling herself. A knock on the door caused a halt in the conversation.  
  
" Come on in, whoever you are." Rose called, and Van stepped inside. 'Oooooohhhh fun..'  
  
" Hey Rose, I was just wondering if-" Trailing off, Van glanced suspiciously at Merle and Millerna, who were trying to turn giggles into coughs. The next look was an accusing one, sent special delivery to Rose herself, who was busy pummeling both of the girls with pillows.  
  
" I didn't mean to! It just sort of happened!" Rose mumbled in apology, which only got the princess and cat-girl spiraling into fits of louder giggles, muffled only slightly by the pillows being ground into their faces. Van raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed.  
  
" Yeah..well..bah, I'll come up with a fancy comeback later." She grumbled, deciding that killing a princess and a close confidante of the king were serious offences, and let the pillows go. Van chuckled, walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek, whispering to her while the other girls were busy getting their air back.  
  
" Meet me in the courtyard after the sun sets. There's something I want to show you." Rose put on a mock frown, trying to keep back a grin.  
  
" Knowing you, it'll probably be a sword or something." Van blinked for a moment, then turned a bright, bright red that spread to the roots of his hair. Smirking, Rose claimed a mental victory point as he rushed out of the room, mumbling something about vengeance in the highest degree. As soon as the door closed, she joined her friends in the fits of giggles that seemed to be so contagious when they got together. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van paced restlessly, watching as the last vestiges of sunlight left the sky. Rose would be there soon, and he was more nervous than when he had to fight his first dragon. Dressed in black pants with gold trim and a sky blue vest, he took a deep breath as the warm spring air brushed by him. A wordless melody floated by his ears, and he turned to the sound. Breath hitching in his throat, he let his eyes drink in the vision that stood before him.  
  
" Rose." She smiled shyly, pulling at the midnight sleeve around her wrist.  
  
" You said.for nothing really fancy, so..well, here I am." Rose shrugged, and Van forced himself to breathe properly. 'Kirei na..' The crushed velvet hugged her body, sleeves stopping at the wrists. The neckline was a modest square neck, and white fabric with an edge of a doily pattern covered the square of skin and her neck that would have shown otherwise. (Think.I dunno.early pioneer dresses.except no bustles or hoop skirts or anything..) The shoulders had a slight puff to them, but it wasn't overly noticeable. The dress fell naturally to her feet. Van smiled slightly. 'When she first showed up, she wouldn't be caught dead in one of those.now she acts like it's a second skin.'  
  
" Van..what are you smiling for?" Van just laughed at her suspicious tone.  
  
" Nothing love, nothing. Now come on..I said I want to show you something, and I'm going to." Without giving her a chance to ask what he was talking about, he scooped her up, unfurled his wings, and took off. He just hoped that he remembered all of Folken and Allens combined advice.and the song that his father used to sing to his mother. Humming the first couple lines to himself, he took a breath and started to sing quietly, as Rose rested her head against his chest.  
  
//Let me be your wings  
  
Let me be your only love  
  
Let me take you far beyond the stars\\  
  
Rose smiled up at him, wind ruffling her hair and pulling a few rebellious strands out of the braid she had it in.  
  
//Let me be your wings  
  
Let me lift you high above  
  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours  
  
Anything that you desire  
  
Anything at all  
  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
  
And I'll never let you fall //  
  
Grinning, he spiraled up, slowly headed for the forest, hugging her close and closing her eyes with a finger as she gasped in surprise.  
  
//Let me be your wings  
  
Leave behind the world you know  
  
For another world of wondrous things  
  
We'll see the universe  
  
And dance on Saturn's rings*  
  
Fly with me and I will be your wings//  
  
Letting loose another brilliant smile, Rose let her eyes be closed and began to sing along with him, harmonizing.  
  
//Anything that you desire  
  
Anything at all  
  
\Anything at all\  
  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
  
And I'll never let you fall  
  
\You will be my wings\  
  
Let me be your wings  
  
\You will be my only love\  
  
//Get ready for another world of wondrous things//  
  
\Wondrous things are sure to happen\  
  
//\We'll see the universe  
  
And dance on Saturn's rings//\  
  
//Heaven isn't too far//  
  
\Heaven is where you are\  
  
//Stay with me and//  
  
//\Let me be your wings//\  
  
Van finally let her open her eyes when he landed, taking her hand. They were on a cliff deep in the forest, overlooking the entire city of Fanelia, as well as the mountains surrounding them. A safe distance from the edge of the cliff was a large blanket, spread out with plates and glasses, along with platters of food. Rose gasped again, eyes wide as she looked around.  
  
" Van.." He guided her down to the blanket, smiling at her.  
  
" Yes Rose?" Her mouth worked for a moment, no sound coming from it. So, he took to opportunity presented to him and kissed her, capturing her mouth with his own. Aside from a small 'mmph' of surprise, the cliff was silent for a moment or two. When they broke apart, Rose spoke.  
  
" It's amazing." Smirking, he leaned close to her face, resting his forehead against her own.  
  
" Nothing can beat you, love." Van was satisfied by the light blush that stained her cheeks. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose laughed, sipping the fruit punch and leaning against Van. 'Ok, on a scale of 1 to 10 on the romantic things guys can do scale..this one is somewhere around one million and six.' She smiled lazily, watching the stars.  
  
" Van?" When he answered she could feel the rumble in his chest.  
  
" Yes Rose?" The circles he was tracing on her arm stopped for a moment.  
  
" What are you thinking about?" She felt, more than heard, the quiet chuckle.  
  
" You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He shifted slightly, and she sat up and stared at him, eyebrow raised.  
  
" Oh I wouldn't, would I? Just what is this unbelievable fact?" Van smiled softly at her, and pulled her to her feet. Blinking, she looked at him, puzzled. His thumb ran over the knuckles on her hands as he paused for a moment.  
  
" Rose, I love you more than anything. You know that, right?" Rose nodded slightly, feeling a bit of apprehension building in her stomach. Conversations that started out like that never usually ended well. Van just made her more curious when he knelt on the ground, now looking up at her. She raised her eyebrows once more.  
  
" Van, are you ok? Did you need to sit down or...something?" The something came out in a shocked whisper as he produced a small red velvet box from his pocket.  
  
" Oh gods.." Tears rose in her eyes as she clamped her hands to her mouth, attempting to keep them from hazing her vision up completely.  
  
" Rose..we've been through a lot together. It was pretty much all my fault, and I'm hoping.that you'll forgive me, and..and take this ring, and become my wife." Well, that broke the ring of self-restraint that Rose had left. Bursting into tears, she practically threw herself on him, hugging him until she swore she heard ribs crack. One of his hands rose to pet her hair and she felt a cool band of metal slide over her finger. Rose sniffled, pulling away and wiping at her eyes with her free hand.  
  
" Heh. You'd think that I wouldn't cry about this." Van offered nothing more than a smile and a kiss.  
  
" I'll take that as a yes then." * * * * * * * * * * * * (Oh I'm gonna melt...~bounces around~)  
  
It seemed that Van could do nothing but smile as Rose slept, head resting on his lap. Running a hand through her hair, he listened to her breathing for what seemed like forever, thinking about everything they'd been through. Glancing around the surrounding forest, he gave a silent thanks to Thayanna and the other dragons. They had given so much for their princess, believing in her totally. They were even willing to risk their lives for her, just because she was helping us.Van shuddered slightly, remembering the fear and loneliness he had felt when Rose had left him on the battlefield. He sent another prayer of thanks to whoever deemed him worthy enough to have a second chance at her.  
  
" Mn..Van?" Rose stirred slightly, cracking an eye open. Glancing down at her, he kept his fingers going through her hair.  
  
" Yes love?" She gave a tired smile, snuggling closer to him, and he moved the picnic blanket over her shoulders to keep her as warm as possible.  
  
" Just checking. I didn't want it to be a dream." Bending over, Van kissed the top of her head.  
  
" I'm not going to leave you ever again, love." She hmmed sleepily, yawning.  
  
" Is the sun coming up yet?" Van glanced over at the mountains. They still had about an hour.  
  
" No. You sleep, I'll wake you when it starts, alright?" Rose nodded, yawning again.  
  
" Van? Can you sing something.? You have such a nice voice.." She trailed off, sighing tiredly. Van grinned, nodding even though she couldn't see him.  
  
" Anything for you, your Highness."  
  
Yubiwa (the ring)  
  
//namida ga ato kara afuredashite (as my tears keep overflowing,)  
  
saigo no egao ga nijinde mienai no (I can't see your last smile through the blur.)  
  
ikanaide ikanaide koko ni ite (Don't go! Don't go! Stay with me.)  
  
sora e hikari kakenukete yuku (Light breaks through the sky.) konna ni chiisa na watashi dakedo (I'm so insignificant but)  
  
anata wo dare yori sei ippai aishita (I loved you with all my soul, more than anyone.)  
  
arigatuo ikutsumo no (Thank you for... all of the)  
  
taisetsu na kimochi (precious feelings)  
  
tewata shite kureta yo ne (that you gave to me.) "sono toki zutto, washi wa kie kaketa hikoukigumo wo mite-ita..." ( "at that time, i just... watched for ages as the vapor trail vanished.")  
  
wasurenaide (don't forget...)  
  
hitori ja nai (you're not alone.)  
  
hanarete mo te wo tsunaide iru (even if we part, our hands are still linked.)  
  
hajimete no koi hajimete shitta (It was my first love, when I first)  
  
konna kanashimi ga aru koto (learned of sadness like this.)  
  
nanika ga shoumetsu shite mo nanika ga (Even if something fades away, something)  
  
futatabi yadotte (will live again.)  
  
wakare ni kureta hohoemi wa tsuyoku ikiyou to yuu (the smile you gave as we parted, was)  
  
anata kara no messejii (your message for me to triumph. )  
  
itsu kitto aeru (Someday surely we'll meet again)  
  
futari naraba (and be together.)  
  
tookutemo hitomi mitsumeau (No matter how far, we'll stare into each other's eyes.)  
  
kibou to yume no subete o kakete (Bet all our hopes and dreams.)  
  
yakusoku wo shiyou yo (let's promise each other)  
  
ano hi no hageshisa wo (that we'll hold on to the intensity)  
  
daite (of that day.)  
  
ashita saku mirai wo ikiru (and live in the future that blooms in tomorrow.) * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van finished singing as Rose sighed, hugging him close as the sun rose in their room. It was the second day after the wedding, and Fanelia still carried the sounds of celebration.  
  
" Van, that's such a pretty song...you're a good singer." Van chuckled, looking down at her.  
  
" Thank you, my wife." Rose blushed a bit at that, and kissed him. Time to give him a heart attack.  
  
" It's good that you can sing like that. You already sound like a father." He laughed again, and Rose bit the inside of her cheek.  
  
" Which is good, because in about 9 months you'll need it." * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allen was about to inform Van that he was late for a meeting about the initiation ceremony of Rose into the royal family of Fanelia when he heard a whoop of joy sound from inside the room. He smiled, doing an about face, smiling as Merle waited for him at the end of the hall.  
  
" Yup. She told him." Merle cheered, and raced to find the others. Allen chuckled. 'Yes. This week is indeed a week of celebrations.'  
  
AN: Aannnnnddd DONE!!!! This is the complete story, the end, finito! Reviews are much appreciated :P 


	24. Happily Ever After

AN: TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!  
..I got bored :p This epilogue is a product of that boredom, but I hope that it satisfies some of your requests for one! Thank you so much for sticking with me through the end, even if it did get really long and convoluted through the journey. Rose was fun to write, and I hope I portrayed the other characters inasmuch as they deserve.  
Frowning lightly at Van, Rose poked his arm as he hovered around her, walking through the gardens.  
  
" You remind me of my father, you know. He did the exact same thing to my mother when she was pregnant. I'm not going to crumble, you know." Van just laughed lightly.  
  
" It's my job to worry. I have that right as a husband." Rose just smiled and shook her head. Suddenly, she winced, bringing a hand up to her slightly extended stomach. Instantly, Van was there again.  
  
" It's ok, Van, relax. Our child has deemed us worthy to let us know that it's alive and kicking..hard." She tacked on the last bit wryly, sinking to a stone bench. Van sat beside her, cradling her in her arms.  
  
" I love you, Rose."  
  
" And I you."  
  
******************************************** ************************************  
  
Smoak and Van were twins, both pacing nervously on practically the same spot. Folken watched them with amusement coloring his eyes, trying to suppress a smirk.  
  
" Van, Naria, Merle, AND Millerna are in there, as well as the palace healers. She'll be fine." The man in question sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
  
" I know, I know. It doesn't make it any easier though." Just then, the door creaked open, and Merle stuck her head out.  
  
" Lord Van, Lady Rose wants to see yo-" The rest of her sentence was cut off by a wail.  
  
" I TOLD you to stop CALLING me that!!!! AND GET HIM IN HERE!!!!" Folken nearly burst out into laughter as Van, looking torn between wishing to stay safely in the waiting room or disobeying his wife, decided the latter was worse, and went into the room.  
  
Rose lay on the bed, panting, and glaring at Van as he inched his way into the room.  
  
" Yes, Rose?"  
  
" IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN I'LL DROP YOU WITH A DEER HUNTING RIFLE!!!!!!" Wincing, Van decided against asking what a 'deer hunting rifle' was, exactly.  
  
" Yes'm." Rose just sighed in exasperation, settling for glaring at him as another wave of pain hit.  
  
" C'mere." Van went to the side of the bed and sat, taking one of her hands in his. Stifling a startled yelp as a fair amount of pressure was applied, she grunted.  
  
" You're part of this problem. If I have to suffer, then so should you." This was said lightly, however, and soon the hand eased up...a little.  
  
A few tense hours later, a wail filled the room. Breathing a sigh of relief, Rose lay back on the pillow. Then, something happened that she did not expect. Another wave of pain hit, and she instinctively repeated her earlier actions. A second wail joined the first one, forcing Merle to clamp her hands over her ears, though she was grinning and almost to the point of tears. Millerna delivered the two babies to Rose, smiling happily.  
  
" Two healthy babies, Rose. Congratulations." Smiling tiredly, Rose made sure that her babies...HER babies..were safe and fed before she let herself drop off to sleep. Before darkness claimed her, a faint whisper drifted by her ears.  
  
' I told you I'd be here to see the result of your trouble. Sleep well, princess..'  
  
********************************* *******************************************  
  
" Maaammmmaaaaaaa!!!!!" Muffling a tired groan, Rose cracked an eye open to see shining amber eyes looking back at her. Soon, it was joined by a pair of bright green eyes, and cat-like ones. Forcing herself up out of the warm, snuggly covers, she absently reached over and bopped Van lightly over the head.  
  
" Dear...our children have something to say." The young boy and girl giggled as their father grunted, mumbling something. Rose raised an eyebrow.  
  
" So they're MY children when they wake you up early, hmm?" This caused another fit of giggling from the children. Grinning at her son and daughter, Rose winked and slowly levitated a glass of water to her waiting hand, crawled out of bed, and then dumped the contents onto his head. Starting, he jumped, got tangled in the sheets, and fell out of bed. Staring at him for a moment, Rose burst into laughter. Shaking his head at the lack of sympathy from his family, Van sorted himself out and stood, looking at his children.  
  
" Alright Hitomi, Lancelot, and Smoak? What's the emergency?" (yes, Lancelot as in the knight.Rose read lots of those stories when she was a kid, remember :P) Smoak grinned...sort of....up at Rose as Hitomi and Lancelot held up a plate of food, beaming.  
  
" We made you breakfast!" Rose glanced at the food as she congratulated her children, mentally steeling herself. What looked like eggs covered in piscus fruit and cheese, and meat.  
  
' I got them to put the cheese on it.' Smoak added, flashing his teeth. Rose smiled again.  
  
" It looks delicious." Using a discreet wave of her hand, Rose switched the food to a more palatable selection, all the while keeping up the appearance of the original food. A little mean, yes, but...  
  
***************************************** ************************************  
  
" And the young King rode after the screaming girl, not knowing that she was trying to trick him all along. He couldn't control the rapid pace his heart or his horse had set, and let instinct guide him as they dashed around trees and logs, flying like the wind. When she was safely stopped, the King was torn between wanting to scold her for being so careless, and so sneaky, and holding her and never letting go. However, the young maiden gave him a blistering lecture about following people, and he started to plan for revenge..." A polite cough alerted Van to a presence other than his kids in their beds. Rose was leaning against the door frame, an amused look on her face.  
  
" However...he apologized immediately, common sense overriding his urge to trick her, and begged her forgiveness." Hitomi giggled tiredly.  
  
" What happened then, daddy?" Rose stepped into the room, kissing them goodnight, then stepping by Van's side.  
  
" She forgave the young, handsome King, and they got married." With a satisfied sigh, the young girl snuggled deeper under her covers as her parents exited the room.  
  
Once they closed the door, Rose found herself trapped between two arms, chocolate brown eyes gazing into hers.  
  
" Do they live happily ever after?" Giggling, she wound her arms around his neck, pulling him close.  
  
" Definitely."  
AN: Short, I know, but...^^" Enjoy! 


End file.
